The King and Queen of Charming
by kaviles
Summary: Disclaimer; I do not own any of these beautiful characters. They belong to the great Kurt Sutter.
1. Chapter 1: Ring Pop

The King and Queen of Charming

Tara wasn't exactly sure what it was that woke her up. The sound of a hammer slamming against whatever someone was beating down so hard at this time in the morning or the smell of chocolate in the air. Today was a day all about Tara, she was turning nine years old. Stepping out into the kitchen she sees her mother with an apron covered with flour.

"Mornin baby" A woman greeted as she exited the restroom.

"Good morning Gemma" Tara smiles brightly at her.

Gemma and Tara's mom had been old friends since high school. Gemma left in desperation to get away from her mother. They could never seem to get along after her brother Nathaniel passed away. Family flaw is what Tara always heard Gemma call her heart condition. Not Tara, Tara always told Gemma it just made her unique and all the more beautiful than she already is. The relationship Gemma has with Tara is one she would have had if she had a daughter of her own. When Gemma returned back to Charming with a baby and a motorcycle club, Gemma and Laurie just picked up from where their friendship was left off.

"Happy birthday sweetheart. We got something special planned for you in the backyard" Gemma gave Tara her proud smirk

Tara ran to the back of her house to slide open the door to see her gift but was stopped shortly after running through the kitchen.

"Woah there little one. Where do you think you're going?"

"Sorry mama"

"Happy birthday my baby girl. I made your favorite. Chocolate chip waffles with whipped cream on top. Once you eat that and your father, John and Piney is done with your gift, that's when you may see your gift" Laurie leaned down and picked up her daughter as if she was two years old and tackled her endlessly with kisses. Laurie set her down so Tara can eat her breakfast, which Tara so happily ate.

"Happy birthday Tara" As Tara turned around to meet those blue eyed gaze, she felt the heat burn to her porcelain cheeks. The little boy went up to Tara and gave her a kiss on her cheeks. It was then Tara felt her skin become even more inflamed.

"Thank you Jackson" Tara smiled shyly but to her surprised she gave her thank you with a kiss on his cheek just as he did to her seconds ago.

Jax smiled so big from ear to ear.

"Aw look at those two. I swear they are going to get married one day. They are just the sweetest things." Luann chimed in as she set a plate down for Jackson to eat as well.

"Now sweetheart you have to keep the blind fold on until we turn you to take it off."

"Yes Gemma"

"Come on everybody, gather around. Jackson! Thomas! Opie! Get over here now!"

"Comin ma, jeez ya have to yell so loud, we were just playing"

"Jackson remember to give your mother respect, do not give her any lip. She tells you to do somethin you do it. Understand son?"

"Yes dad"

"Alright alright, Tara take off your blind fold off now baby" Laurie trying to pull everyone's attention to the main focus of today, her daughter.

There it stood, in between two big tress. It was so big, it had a ladder going up from the top of her gift. A beautiful tree house. Tara looked at her gift in aw, it was all hers, her very own hideaway.

"Well?" Her father, Brain Knowles, looked at his princess so eagerly for her approval. John and Piney had spent all week designing her gift and helping him put it all together for her. Brain worked as a constructor for Oswald Construction so it was very easy for Brain to put together Tara's own playhouse.

"Daddy, I love it. Thank you so much! Thank you Mr. Teller and Mr. Winston!" Tara ran up to all of her three most important men in her life.

"It's your very own club house Tara, just like what we have" Gemma was so quick to add the note into her gift.

"We can design signs on the outside of it, if you'd like. Call it whatever you want"

"I'm gonna make a sign that says 'No boys allowed'" Tara turned her head to Jax, Opie and Thomas and stuck her tongues at them playfully.

"Yeah but then who else are you going to bring up there besides us? Your books and imaginary friends" Opie bit back playfully. Only that got him rewarded with a slap on the back of the head from Piney.

"Idiot."

Hours later after cutting the birthday girls cake, Tara, Jax, Opie and Thomas climbed up to her "club house" after a game of freeze tag.

"Our pops did a real cool job with this club house, right guys?" Jax elbowed Opie and nodded his head up to Thomas.

"Yeah old man did pretty good at building somethin that isn't a bike" Opie murmured off as Thomas just sat there and nodded in agreement

"Tara if you're the queen of this clubhouse like my mommy is for ours, who will be your king?" Thomas asked so innocently, Tara couldn't help her giggle.

"Who do you think Tommy? It's obviously gonna be me." Jax stated as if everyone should have known that by now

"What makes you think I want you as my king and not Tommy?"

"Hey you'd rather have my six year old brother as your king by all means darlin knock yourself out"

"Don't call me darling, you know how much I hate that!"

Jax just smirked and continue to lick on his ring pop. Tara threw her SOA pillow at him.

"You know for a nine year old you're so full of yourself" Opie shook his head in annoyance.

"Come on Tommy, let's leave Queen Tara and King Jax of a wooden tree house alone while we play outside. It'll be a lot more fun than sitting here with these two bone heads" Opie grabbed Tommy and headed for the ladder to go down.

"Great you made Opie and Tommy leave. Come on I wanna go play some more freeze tag" Tara began to get up and follow the boys down the ladder until she felt Jax grab her hand.

"Wait! If I'm gonna be the king to our own clubhouse you have to have something that shows you're my queen"

"Yeah? And what's that Teller?"

Jax took his ring pop and placed it on her ring finger. He smiled from ear to ear just like he did when Tara kissed him on his cheek this morning.

"This should do just fine"

"A half-eaten cherry ring pop? Really?" Tara looked at the ring pop that was bitten into and just shook her head. Deep down Tara thought this was the sweetest thing and she tried to play it off as something so silly.

"Don't worry babe, one day I'll get you a real one" Jax winked at her as he began to stand up. "Now let's go play some freeze tag my lady" Jax leaned in to give Tara another kiss on the cheek.

Tara just stood there shocked and blushes. Best birthday ever.


	2. Chapter 2: Laurie Knowles

Laurie Knowles

She worked as a neonatal registered nurse. She loved every single minute of being with babies. The innocence that surrounded her was crippling to her. She knew one day they would get to experience firsthand what a cruel world this really is. Hell she experienced violence everyday with the people she surrounded her personal life with. Today was the day Laurie Knowles was experiencing just how cruel the world is. She received her medical results. Laurie sat down with the ovarian and breast cancer specialist.

A few months ago before Tara's ninth birthday Laurie and Brian we're trying for their second. It had been months with trying to conceive. Brian went to a specialist to see if it was him that could be wrong. He could not imagine the amount of relief he felt when he was told there was nothing wrong with his man hood. Unfortunately, that left the question to Laurie. Laurie went to see a fertility specialist who ran some test to see what could possibly keep a young woman from conceiving another healthy baby. Dr. Montgomery was one of the best fertility specialists St. Thomas Community Hospital had to offer. She did a pelvic exam and felt an enlarged ovary and fluid in Laurie's abdomen. Kate Montgomery being who she is and not wanting to scare Laurie she told her she would want to run some exams but before that she wanted to check her breast. Laurie was a registered nurse and knew how important it was to do a check up on herself or with a doctor, she felt foolish for not checking on them. It was then Kate felt a lump on her left breast.

"Okay I'm just going to schedule you down for two exams, one for your ovaries and one for your breast. Then if everything comes back clear we will run your egg count and see if there is an issue."

That was a week ago. Today Laurie and Brain sat down hand in hand in Kate's office waiting to hear her test results.

"Good morning Laurie, Mr. Knowles" Kate smiles as she took her seat behind her desk. The file was in her hands. Laurie could not help but burn a hole through that envelope with her stare. She can tell by Kate's tone something was wrong. Laurie hears bad news almost every day, that's the down side to her field.

"Please call me Brian, Kate. We've known each other for too long. Now let's hear about my beautiful wife." Brian leaned over and kissed his wife.

Kate Montgomery was a doctor. A hell of a good one too. She delivered bad news before. Today, Kate was having the upmost difficulty with trying to put her words together. She's known Laurie for nine years. Since she was pregnant with Tara, she worked with Laurie. They worked in similar fields for women. Kate could call Laurie family. And Brain. Brain was such an amazing husband and father. Kate watched their love blossom from the very beginning and turn into what it is now. A happy family. Today was going to be the day she gave this happy family a reason to upset, sad and angry. This was going to be hard.

"Laurie, Brian, I've known the two of you for almost ten years. So out of respect I am going to give you the news out straight. I'm sorry Laurie, you have stage three ovarian cancer and stage two breast cancer."

"Oh god.." Brian looked mortified. His wife, his beautiful wife, she looks healthy as ever. She's a nurse, a mother, his wife and most importantly his best friend. His eyes began to water as he squeezed his wife's hand.

Laurie returned his squeeze and took a deep breath. She wiped away a fallen tear and picked her head up.

"What can we do? What are the odds that I have with battling both cancers?"

"We can take out the lump you have on your left breast, hope that it has spread to your lymph nodes. If it has we can do chemo and radiation to battle it out. As far as the ovarian cancer, we would have to go in and remove both ovaries and do chemo and radiation as well. I'm so sorry Laurie, but as you know having another child is not an option."

Laurie looked at her husband. He looked like a deer caught in the head lights. She did another tight squeeze to Brain and leaned over and kissed her husband.

"Schedule the surgery Kate."


	3. Chapter 3: The Effects of Cancer

The Effects of Cancer

Tara sat there stunned when she was told about her mother's illness. Tara being the bookworm she is knows this would go one of two ways and boy was Tara hoping for it to go the right way. Tara cried in her parent's arms.

"I don't want to lose you mama, I love you so much. I need you to be with me and daddy" Tara's eyes was so red and swollen, her face was spotty.

"I know baby, and I am going to fight my hardest to stay here with you and daddy. I'm going to fight hard to be there for you every step of the way as I watch my beautiful baby girl grow. I love you too my sweet darling girl" Laurie held her daughter tighter

Brain did not know what to do. He just sat there holding his two girls tight and close, not wanting to let either one of them go. This just could not be real and the thought of his wife could possibly not be here with him and his daughter crippled him into ways that was unimaginable.

"Why don't we get ready for the park? Every one will be there. You'll get to play with Jax, Tommy and Opie. Gemma and Luann will be there as well. Come on, I'll back us our lunch for the park" Laurie was trying her hardest to keep her family together. She needs to be the glue and tape to keep her family in one piece even if she is deteriorating.

"Brian why don't you go help John, Piney and Clay get the rest of the picnic stuff from Gemma's car, I'm sure they'll need your help"

"Sure thing baby." Brian turned to walk over to his boys. Even if Brain didn't wear a kutte, the Men of Mayhem treated Brain with the upmost respect. John even volunteered to sponsor Brain as a prospect. Brain turned it down, said he didn't feel right living a life he didn't know that he was capable of handling. John understood but always kept Brain close.

"Tara baby you okay? What's wrong sweetheart?" Gemma looked down at her little girl in worry

"She's fine Gem, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Well sure honey. Tara, Jax, Tommy and Opie are by the swings, why don't you go find them." Gemma rubbed Tara's cheeks clean as she began to walk towards the swings.

"What's wrong Laurie?"

"I went to get my test results today from my exam I got last week"

"Is everything alright?" Gemma has Laurie's full blown attention.

As Laurie began to explain her diagnosis from the doctor to Gemma, Gemma's color left all throughout her face. Gemma looked at Tara trying to understand what must be going through her head.

"Jesus Christ Laurie. There has to be something more we can do. If I can keep living with a messed up heart there has to be something for your good rack and ovaries I just know it." Gemma was in denial. Her best friend since high school has not one but two types of cancer and they're both passed stage one.

"I'm going to have the surgery and if all goes well they'll put me through chemo and radiation. Look you know I am not such a pessimistic kind of person, but Brain, I don't know how much of this he will be able to handle. He could barely handle himself in the office and I don't blame him but I need to know if something happ-"

"Nothing is going to happen to you, you hear me. You're the most strong minded person I know, you'll fight through this, I just know it" Gemma shaking her head not wanting Laurie to finish her last statement

Laurie put her hand on top of Gemma's and began to finish. "If something happens to me, Gemma please, if Brain can't handle this, I need you to be there for Tara. I need to know the people she adores most in her life will be there for her. She is going to need you more than ever. I need you to promise me she will always be looked after Gemma"

Gemma began nodding her head trying to keep the tears away. "Of course sweetheart, I promise. I will always look after Tara." Gemma and Laurie embraced each other tightly.

"Okay now that that's out of the way, let's start cooking for the kids and men. I'm sure they're all hungry" Laurie stood up straight and wiped her tears away.

Tara was sitting by the lake sobbing. She started to walk towards the swings but just ended up derailing off to the opposite direction. Tara couldn't help the tears. If her mother can't fight through this, her family would be cut in half. And that thought scared her. She loves her dad too, she really does but the relationship she has with her mother is out of this world. Tara was crying so hard into her lap she didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her.

"Hey Tara, why are you over here? I've been waiting for you to get here. Opie thinks he can beat me and—" It was then as Jax took a seat next to Tara he realized something was really wrong with her.

"Hey Tara, you okay? What's wrong?" Jax draped his left arm over Tara. She just sat there with her head down, not knowing where to even start about her mother. Tara just continued to cry.

"Come on Tara, talk to me. You're scaring me" Jax pulled Tara closer with his arm.

"It's my mom Jackson. She's..she's.." Tara couldn't get her words out correctly

"Your mom's what Tara?" Jax now more than worried

"Oh gosh Jackson, my mom is sick. And..and I don't know if she will make it."

This was the furthest thing Jax would expect to be wrong. But then he thinks about his mom, his brother and himself.

"Hey, so are my mom, Tommy and I." Tara's head began to peak up.

"Family flaw" Tara sniffled

"Yeah, and my mom made it through, I made it through and Tommy may still have some issues but hey, his heart still beats right?" Tara nodded as Jax continued. "And your mom, she is a badass just like my mom. Your mom will be fine Tara."

"What if she isn't? What if she..dies?"

"Well then you'll always have me."

"Promise"

"How can I disappoint my queen? I promise" Jax smiled so brightly to Tara and leaned down and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on, Opie was talking smack about beating you and me in a water gun fight." Jax stood up and held his hand out for Tara

Tara grabbed Jax's hand as he led her back to the playground to kick Winston's ass.

Seven months later…

The burial was as beautiful as you can imagine. Gemma really out did herself. Gemma wanted to let everyone know in the town of Charming and the Sons of Anarchy how special Laurie Knowles was. Her spirit will travel through the Redwood Charter and throughout everyone Laurie has touched.

Tara sat at the burial for hours. Her father on the other hand, he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to his wife. There was just no light without her. All that he could see was darkness and all that he can feel was his emptiness. Brain never showed up. If Gemma hadn't insisted that Tara stay at her house the night before the burial, who knows if Tara would've even made it to her own mothers burial.

She felt alone. Tara now knew that her family wasn't cut in half, it was cut entirely. For the past seven months, it was just Laurie and Tara, and oh my was it special. Laurie did everything she possibly could do for her nine-year-old daughter.

The lot was empty. It was just Tara and her mother.

Back at the club house

"Piney where the hell is Tara? I've been looking all over for her" Gemma's eyes was running back and forth like a mad man.

"I thought you were bringing her back here. If I woulda known I—"

"Jesus Christ! I asked one thing from you! Bring Tara back here, how could any of you just leave her there?!" Gemma was enraged

"Baby calm down, we'll go get her now, she's probably still—"

"Don't tell me to come down John! I made Laurie a promise. To keep Tara close, to make sure that little girl knows she isn't alone and barely twenty four hours of being buried under the ground and that's exactly what Tara is, alone! Just get out of my way!" Gemma pushed her way through all the men of the clubhouse.

Jax hearing that Tara was left alone made him upset with himself. He should have stayed with Tara, made sure she came back with him and Ope.

"Ma wait up! I'm comin with you" Jax ran after his mother

_How could he not show up?_

Tara's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Gemma call out for her.

"Sweetheart, it's time to go. I'm so sorry, I thought Piney brought you back at the clubhou—"

"How could he not show up?" Tara began to sob

"I don't know sweetheart. It's probably just to hard for him to be here, to say goodbye."

"And he doesn't think that his nine-year old daughter thinks that it's hard for her to say goodbye! I lost my mother! He lost his wife! He should be here, with me!" Tara got up from her seat and kicked over the picture of her mother and father at their wedding

"This is BULLSHIT! I'm all alone! He should be here!" Tara knocked down her mother's flowers as she yelled out her pain

"SHE SHOULD BE HERE!" Tara began to kick any chairs that came into her sight.

Gemma stood there frozen. She had no idea Tara could have inherited this temper from her father. Tara is usually self-composed. Gemma sat there as she watched Tara knocked down everything she prepared for her best friends burial.

"Tara.." Jax grabbed Tara by her shoulders tightly to get control of her. Jax pulled Tara into is small embrace. Tara fell down to her knees and started to cry out loud.

"Shh, Tara it's going to be alright. I promise. You still have me" Jax brushed Tara's hair away from her face that began to stick from the wetness of her tears.

"You still have me" Jax gave multiple kisses on her head as he held her close

Gemma turned around as she heard footsteps behind her. There they stood, the Men of Mayhem. John, Clay, and Piney, the other most important men of Tara's life. JT turned to Clay and Piney.

"Go find him. He needs to be here"

Piney and Clay nodded as they walked back to their bikes to hunt down for Mr. Knowles.


	4. Chapter 4: The Family Flaw

Year: 1989 (Two years later)

The Family Flaw

A congenital heart defect (CHD) is a heart problem that's present at birth. It's caused by improper development of the heart during fetal development. Gemma Teller was born with this heart condition that was passed down from her mother Rose which has now been passed down to Jackson and Thomas Teller. It was an ordinary day for the Tellers. Jackson and Thomas were on the Teller-Morrow garage lot playing with Opie Winston and Tara Knowles. Freeze tag seemed to be their favorite. Correction, it seemed to be Thomas Teller's favorite game to play. He found it amusing to freeze in funny poses when he got caught, whatever he could do to make Tara laugh. Thomas loved Tara, he even had a crush that everyone knew about.

Gemma was in the office filing some paper work with the newest crow eater hang around. Gemma was teaching her the ropes of being a crow eater while giving her a mental list of do's and don'ts. John Teller was in the garage working on his panhead with Lowell Sr. the other SAMCRO members were busy doing oil changes or tuning something up for another car.

"Hey guys, can I play too?"

"Hey, wassup Lowell" Opie and Jax said in unison

"Of course you can play with us Lowell, but because you're just coming into the game now you'll have to be it" Tara told Lowell as she tapped his shoulder and ran away laughing. Jax, Tommy and Opie followed in Tara's lead

"Tommy you can't just freeze whenever you want" Jax groaned in frustration. Tommy started to grow a habit of just freezing in place just to make Tara laugh.

"Tommy?" Tara noticed the difference in the way Tommy froze. Normally he makes a silly face at her but this time he had a look of pain in his face.

Thomas fell forward but landed on his side. All four of them had a look of utter shock splattered on their face.

"THOMAS!" Jax yelled out. None of his parents heard Jax yell out their youngest sons name. Opie, Tara and Lowell followed Jax as they knelt down on their knees to see what was wrong with Thomas. Jax had moved Thomas onto his back and checked to see if he can hear a heart beat.

Thomas was not responding to anyone's plead when they called out his name. And in that second Thomas started to shake. His entire body, his mouth was filling up with foam. Tara knew exactly what Thomas's body was doing.

"Jax turn him on his side he's having a seizure."

Jax didn't move an inch.

"Jax! Turn him now!" Tara shouted at him

Nothing. Tara pushed Jax out the way and turned Thomas on his side. "Go get your mom and dad Jax."

Jax just sat there watching his brother seiz and foam pour out his mouth

"Jesus Christ! Ope go get Gemma and JT now!" And just like that Opie ran so fast he can be called the Flash.

"JT! Thomas needs help! Tara said he is seizing!" JT froze just like his son, Jax had

"What did you just say?" Gemma came out of her office with a look of worry

"Just come. Tommy needs your help"

"Clay call 911!" JT yelled out as he followed Opie back to his son

* * *

><p>At the hospital<p>

Gemma came out of Thomas's room and sat down next to Tara.

"Tara sweetheart, I want to thank you for what you did for Thomas. The doctors say you helped save his life"

"No problem Gemma" Gemma leaned down and gave Tara a kiss on her head as she held her tightly

Tara looked back up to Gemma and wiped away her fallen tear. "Don't worry Gem, Tommy will be okay. He's a Teller" Tara smiled up at Gemma and hearing Tara's words made her reach out for Tara once more and embrace this strong young little lady.

"You have your mothers courage. Don't ever let that slip away baby. Not for anyone, not for one second. You understand me?"

Hearing Gemma talk about her mother and telling her she has something that her mother once had made Tara's stomach twist in pain. It's only been two years since her mother passed away and the pain never stopped throbbing in her heart. Tara hugged Gemma once more and in that moment she caught the sight of Jax sitting there with the same look she had when her mother became ill. Tara got up and made her way to Jax.

"Hey"

"Hey" Jax looked up into those green eyes.

"You okay?"

Jax stood there in silence just shaking his head. Both him and Tara sat in the room with Tommy just watching over him.

"I just stood there. I didn't even help him, I just sat there."

"Hey, you were scared. No one blames you, Tommy is going to be okay."

"Yeah because of you. How did you know what to do?"

Tara bowed her head. The memories of her mother came back flashing into her head so fast and hit her hard like a train. Jax noticed the change of look in her face and the way she continued to bow her head.

"Laurie" Jax said as he grabbed Tara's hand.

Tara nodded her head and wiped her tear. Jax leaned over and threw his arm around her and brought her close to him. He knew how hard it was for Tara after her mom had passed away. He found Tara one day in her clubhouse crying, he didn't even say anything, he just sat down with her as he held her hand. Jax decided to do the same thing, sometimes not saying anything says a lot more. So they continued to sit there in their comfortable silence and watch over Tommy.

"You have me Jax no matter what, you're my best friend"

"Me too Tara, me too."

"Hey Tara pops wants to know if you're staying at our house or if we're just gonna give you a ride home"

"Oh hey Ope. I think I'll just catch a ride home tonight, thanks. You guys heading out now?"

"Yeah, I'll just go tell the old man. You okay Jax?

"Yeah, I'm good"

Tara gets up and gives Tommy a kiss on the cheek and as she heads out she leans down and kisses Jax on the cheek as well.

"Goodnight Jackson"

"Goodnight Tara, see you tomorrow?"

"Until tomorrow"

* * *

><p>At the Knowles<p>

"Daddy I'm home." Tara started to make her way to her father's bedroom but notices his bed has not been slept in.

"Daddy you home?" Nothing but silence in return

_Ugh when will you come home and be with me?_

Tara made her way to her room and took a shower. After, she did some homework and then did some reading. Glancing at the clock 2:07 am. Tara sighed and grabbed her sweater and headed out her house.

"Winston!" Tara tried to get Ope's attention without waking Piney.

Opie was knocked out like a light so Tara reached for the window and checked to see if it was unlocked. Thank god it was. Tara climbed into the window and placed herself onto Opie's couch he had in his room. As Tara started to fall asleep she heard Opie mumble. She didn't notice Opie move to turn on his bedroom light and grab a bat.

"JEEZ OPE! IT'S JUST ME!"

"Tara? What are you doing here?" Opie threw down his bat

"My dad never came home and I didn't want to be alone. I'm sorry to come here again I just don't know where else I can go"

"It's cool Tara. I'm sure the old man doesn't care. We should probably consider getting you your own key. Scared the crap outta me."

"Sorry.."

"Tara it's cool, just go back to bed. I'm pretty tired"

"Night Ope"

"Night Tara"

* * *

><p>The next morning Tara and Opie were greeted by Piney's scruffy voice<p>

"Come on kids, time to get up. JT needs us with him today"

When neither of them budged to make movement to get up Piney kicked Ope's bed and ripped off Tara's blanket.

"Get your lazy asses up now!"

"Jeez pop alright"

"Ugh Piney I'm sleepy" Tara pouted her bottom lip to him

"You get your ass up and you fix your lip and get dressed." Piney turned and made his way out the room.

* * *

><p>At the hospital<p>

Tara walked in and saw Gemma crying over Thomas's body while JT stood over by the window. She was so confused, she was told she helped save his life. Did something change? Is Tommy okay?

"Piney what's going on?"

"Look kids" Piney addressing both Tara and Opie. "Tommy took a turn for the worst last night and uh, well he wasn't gonna be gettin any better. They could've kept him here but the docs told Gem and JT that he wouldn't wake up. His heart couldn't fight anymore and the wait to get a new ticker wouldn't have been enough time for him."

"So, they cut off his life support?" Tara asked Piney but she was looking over at Gemma. She looked devastated. Then Tara noticed, Jax was no where in sight.

"Where is he?"

"Where's who darlin?"

"Jax" Opie addressed to his pops

"JT had Clay take him home. He didn't want the kid to see this."

"Does he know that this is what's going on?"

"Yeah son, he does."

"I need to see him Piney, he needs me and Ope with him. He can't be alone, trust me. This isn't the time for him to be alone."

* * *

><p>"Jackson?"<p>

Tara walked into Jax's room. It was so dark her and Opie can barely see what they are walking into. She finally saw him sitting on the corner of Thomas's bed holding one of his favorite toys. Stained streams from his tears were all over his cheeks. Tara went down on her knees in front of him as she used her sweater to clean his face.

Those eyes. They look so feel of pain and for a second Tara thought she was staring into a mirror. Only it wasn't her green eyes staring back at her, they're blue. So blue, so full of pain. Her own eyes started to water, but as they need she just wrapped her arms around Jax tightly.

"I'm so sorry Jackson"

He didn't say anything. He didn't even hug her back. He just sat there staring across the room.

Jax didn't know what to say. Apologies and condolences don't mean anything up to this point.

It took him a minute, but Jax finally wrapped his arms around Tara's middle and sobbed all his pain into her neck.

She felt the warm water dripping down from her neck down to her shoulder. Tara looked up at Opie for anything. Some way to help him, but she knew nothing anyone says or does doesn't make the pain go away. You just learn how to make room for the pain.

Opie put his left hand onto Jax's right shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"I'm sorry brother"

Jax lifted up his right hand that was wrapped around Tara and placed it on top of Opie's hand while he still held Tara into his embrace.

* * *

><p>The burial was a much bigger turn out than Tara ever expected. Nearly every charter from every state came to Thomas's burial. Tara sat in between Jackson and Gemma. Holding both of their hands.<p>

When the service was over, many members were to return back to the clubhouse just like they did for Laurie Knowles. Opie and Tara lost sight of where Jax was. After ten minutes of searching they found him sitting under a tree separated from the others. It was actually quite a nice place to be when visiting. Opie and Tara both shared a look and headed towards his way.

"What are you doing all the way over here?"

Jax just shrugged his shoulders. Opie and Tara shared that look again. A look of uncertainty. Neither one of them knew how to comfort Jax. How does anyone every heal from this kind of wound. Tara was still trying to figure out how to heal hers. At least, Jackson has his family and future club members to lean on, Tara had no family. And Opie, he was basically a child of abandonment. Just like Tara, his father was a drunk, but at least he still showed some love and concern for him. His mother Mary, was distant. Only neither of them could begin to understand way. Either way, each of them had their own family flaw that needed some healing. And Tara only knew one way to survive this pain, by sticking together.

Tara gave a nod to Ope to sit down and when they both did, she grabbed both of her best friends hands.

"I know there is nothing either one of us can say or do to make the pain we feel inside of us from losing someone we love the most go away. But we can survive the pain that cripples us by sticking together. I have both of your backs. You're my family and I love both of you. We stick together. Hold onto each other. Okay?"

Jax head peered up to look at her. His eyes still puffy and watery. He wiped his nose with his free arm. Jax looked up at Opie and saw his look of endearment. Jax nodded his head to both of them.

"We stick together. The three of us." Jax then looked to Ope for his answer.

"Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5: Not So Royal Event

Year: 1992 (Three years later)

Not So Royal Event

"You thinkin bout goin to this lame dance?"

Jax and Opie were leaning up against the lockers one on each side of Tara as she searched for one of her textbooks. Tara became a lot more intrigued with her schoolwork than ever before. Her clubhouse became her own personal library. Sure it was her hideaway from her father when he actually was home, but when he was home, he was inactive. Brian would sit there and down his beer in the early afternoon after he came from work. After, Tara would make him a home cooked meal and then like clockwork, at seven pm her old man was gone. So, Tara decided to distract how lonely she was by doing her homework and studies and then heading over to the Winston's to spend the night. She was so grateful that Opie was only two houses down across the street. Some nights she would stay home by herself and then there were other nights when her father would come home slamming the front door and began shouting about his lost love Laurie. Those were the nights Tara would leave her house around three or four o'clock in the morning to the Winston's or to her clubhouse.

"I don't know yet. I have a lot of homework to do and I have to study for my biology exam that's next week."

"You're the only one here in this school that decides to skip a grade to go ahead" Opie shook his head in disbelief. He knew Tara didn't need to study. Tara knows practically everything there is to know about anything. She was book smart that involved an entirely different level.

"You guys thinking of going?"

"Hell na. That shits gonna be lame." Jax pushed his back off the lockers and threw his arm over Tara.

"I don't know, maybe it could be cool. Do something different from what we normally do"

Jax was about to reassure Tara that every time they do something she always has a blast so she has nothing to complain about. But, sure enough he was interrupted by his enemy. David Hale.

"Hey Tara" David shined his smile so bright Jax could have sworn it could've made him blind more quickly than the sun. David's smile went away as he nodded to Jax and Opie and they just ignored him like he didn't even exist. Petty is how he would describe Jax and Ope.

Jax noticed the redness reach Tara's cheeks and that made him want to lay _Davey boy_ out right then and there. There was only one person allowed to make her red and shy and it sure as hell wasn't the uptight Hales.

"Hi David" Tara shined her most genuine smile right back to him.

"I was wondering if you were thinking about going to the dance later on tonight."

"Oh I don't know. We were actually just talking about that right now." Tara looked up to Jax once she felt his arm dropped from her shoulders. She can tell he was getting annoyed. Tara couldn't understand the feud these two always had. Actually, the entire MC and the Hales. Tara sort of understood the beef between the adults but just not Jax, Opie against the two Hale brothers. I mean David wasn't too bad. He was always sweet on her and just polite in general. Nothing like his ass hat of a brother, Jacob Hale.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me tonight. Be my date?"

Tara couldn't be more pleased. She wasn't head over heels for David but she did like him. He gave a sweet side she hasn't scene in a long time. It was the kind of attention she would never admit out loud that she wanted.

"Y-Yeah David. I would like to go to the dance with you."

"Great. I can have Jake take you and me to the dance. That okay with you?"

"Sure, sounds great"

"Pick you up at eight?"

"Yup" Tara nodded her head so hard Jax and Opie thought it might actually fall off.

As David walked away Tara was still smiling from ear to ear. That was until she saw the looks on her two best friend's faces.

"What?"

"Seriously? You're gonna go to that stupid dance with David Hale?"

"Well why not? No one else asked me to go and I know you two weren't gonna go so yeah David Hale it is. That a problem?"

"Come on Tara that guy is a prick just like the rest of his family. Guy thinks he walks on water."

"Some might say the same about you Teller. The way you strut around the halls with all the girls that fall over for you."

"Not my fault if he ain't got game babe."

Tara just shook her head in annoyance.

"Come on we're gonna be late for English." Tara tugged on Jax's shirt and wrapped her arm in between Opie's to get them to class.

As they each took their seat in the classroom Tara saw one of her new friends Donna walk in. Tara nodded her head up to get Donna's attention so she can sit with the three of them.

Donna moved into town a year after Thomas died. Like Tara, Donna always felt like a loner and an outcast. Donna didn't feel like she belonged, but having Tara helped her make it through. After all, Donna and Tara had much in common. They both took school very seriously, they have the same taste in music and movies and they both have high goals set for themselves. Donna's place was another escape from Tara's father or whenever she just had enough guy time with Jax and Opie.

"Hey Donna"

"Heeeeeeyyyy Donnaaaa" Jax and Opie said in unison

Donna blushed as she took her seat in front of Tara.

"Hey guys"

"So Donna are you gonna go to the dance tonight?" Tara pushed herself forward to talk to Donna

"You wont believe who asked Tara to the dance and who she said yes to." Opie said annoyingly

"Guys shut up and get over it"

"Who asked you to go?" Now Donna turned around intrigued

"David" Tara began to blush again and that didn't go unnoticed by both Jax and Opie. But it only bothered Jax that that was making Tara all hot and red.

"No way! That's great Tara"

"Yeah. So are you gonna come? I'm gonna need you by my side tonight"

"Oh I don't know. I wasn't asked and I don't have anything to wear to this dance"

Before Tara can answer their teacher walked in and greeted her class.

"Good morning class. If everyone can just take their seats now."

After a few minutes into the class session Tara got an idea.

"Hey Ope, you should ask Donna to the dance tonight" Tara whispered trying not let Donna hear. Tara knows they both like each other but both are too shy to even engage into a meaningful conversation. Tara just thought they needed a little push. And Tara definitely wanted to be the one to let these two birdies fly together.

"What?" Opie shot a look over to Donna and then back to Tara in disbelief.

"Oh come on! She wants to go but doesn't have anyone to go with. Me and her were gonna go together but David asked me to go with him."

"How is that my problem?"

"Ope come on! Please?"

Opie just turned his head away from Tara shaking his head.

"Harry Winston you take her to that dance! I know you have a little thing for her and she has a little thing for you too. Just go for a little bit and if it's such a drag and you and Donna are not having a good time together than we can leave. I'll even leave with you guys"

Jax was overhearing this entire conversation. Tara was not a good whisperer at all. He couldn't believe Donna could not hear Tara talking about this right in front of her. Jax thought for a second that maybe Donna wanted Tara to tell Opie that she likes him. Even Jax knew that since the moment they met. Not that Jax would ever rat out his boy. Jax looked at Ope waiting to hear his response. If Ope agreed that means he would have to go too but he would have to find a date first. That shouldn't be a problem for the prince of Charming.

After what felt like an eternity Tara broke out the silence and began to plead once more.

"Alright fine. But if this night turns out to be a bust you're buying me a new stash of weed"

"Deal" Tara nodded her head in joy and faced her attention back to the board.

_Fuck. I gotta find a date to this lame ass dance._ Jax threw his head back, he'd rather smoke weed and chill at the clubhouse than hang around the one place he hates the most.

* * *

><p>BELL RINGS<p>

Tara didn't waste one minute. She nudged Opie and nodded her head towards Donna. She gave him that look that meant _ask her now or I will. _Opie rolled his eyes and picked up his speed to catch up to Donna.

"Donna!"

Donna turned her attention to where she heard her name. The look on her face was priceless when she saw it was Opie who yelled out her name.

"Hey Harry"

"So I was thinkin since no one asked you to the dance tonight if you'd like to go with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Opie secretly loved the look on her face. He could tell this was the furthest thing that she'd ever expect.

"I didn't think you and Jax would go to the dance. Not really your scene"

There was a brief moment of silence. Donna caught the sight of Tara behind Opie smiling at her and nodding her head to say yes. She looked at Jax who just looked more annoyed than anything.

"Yes. I would really like to go with you to the dance Harry"

Opie felt like a ton of bricks was lifted off of him. How embarrassing would it be if she just said no in front of the people who mattered to him most.

"Cool. I'll uh-come get you at eight"

Donna nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah okay. I'll be ready"

Opie turned his back and walked up to Tara.

"There I asked, you happy?"

"Yes I am, but I know you are too." Tara smiled smugly.

"I needa smoke" Opie said as he walked away. Very shocked in himself that he just agreed to go to a dance that he was giving shit to Tara for going to.

As Opie walked outside he saw Jax making out with some blonde. He walked over and lit his smoke.

Jax looked up at him and laughed.

"How in the hell did you manage to let Tara talk you into that one man?"

"I have no fuckin clue" Opie shook his head

"You gonna go through with it?"

"Yeah man. It's Donna. She isn't so bad. If it was anyone else I'd blow it off" Opie blew out his smoke and just stared at the blonde. She was sucking the hell out of Jax's neck. Opie shook his head as Jax laughed at his response

"Hey darlin you up for going to a dance tonight?"

"Anything for the prince of Charming"

* * *

><p>At the end of the school day<p>

"So what's this I hear you asking Shelly to go to the dance tonight?"

"I asked Shelly to the dance just like you heard"

"After you were giving me shit about going with David, now you're gonna got to the dance too?"

"Jealous there babe? You're looking a little bit green" Jax put his finger under Tara's chin and lifted her head up and pointed to what he so called the spot she was turning green

"Cut the crap Teller. What? Afraid of being alone tonight?"

And just like that their conversation ended as they were interrupted by Shelly smashing her lips down to Jax's. Tara rolled her eyes in disgust. She couldn't believe that girls could be so easy at such a young age. Like seriously, where were their parentals? She knew the girls who Jax fooled around with had both of their parents, they just wanted to rebel with the big bad boy of Charming.

"Catch ya later babe" Jax nodded his head up to Tara as he walked away with Shelly

* * *

><p>Doorbell rings<p>

"Wow Tara you look…beautiful"

Tara smiles and puts her head down to looks at her dress as she feels the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Thank you David, you don't look so bad yourself"

"You ready for the dance? I can tell Jake to hold on for a little longer if you aren-"

"I'm ready. I'm just going to get my purse"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>David felt like he was on top of the world. He was taking the girl he's had a crush on since he saw her on the playground. His heart felt wounded as he saw how sad Tara was when her mother died. David wanted to see her happy, he knew her father wasn't around much. The town talked and being the son of a judge and one of the wealthiest in town, you tend to hear about the not so wealthiest people in town.<p>

Tara and David arrived hand in hand. Tara couldn't be happier in this moment. She actually felt pretty all on her own, but having David around made her feel like treasure. Tara caught the sight of Donna and Opie by the punch table. Tara smiled so big until she caught the sight of the two people at the table next to the punch. It was Jax and Shelly, making out for all to see.

"I'm just gonna go say hi to Donna and my friends. I'll be right back" Tara whispered in David's ear.

"Donna you look beautiful"

Donna turned around to the familiar voice. As did Opie.

"Oh Tara. Your dress! It beautiful, you look beautiful. Your mother would have loved to see you tonight" Donna grabbed Tara's hand. She knew what she said was going to make Tara sad but she wanted her to know she didn't have to be

"You do clean up good Knowles" Opie nodded his head in approval

"Well look at you there Winston. Is that an actual pair of pants suitable for a dance I see here?" Tara loved messing with Opie. He really was like a big brother. He was the place she went to at the middle of the night when things got to rough at her house.

Opie did a full turned and held up his hands to let the girls catch a good look at his outfit. Both the girls laughed at Opie.

Tara felt a hand put on her back, but before she turned to see who it was she had a good guess since the look of Opie's face said it all.

"Good evening. Donna you look beautiful. Harry" David nodded his head once again to him. Opie just took a sip of his punch and sat down at their table where Jax and Shelly were.

"Thank you David. You look nice" Donna smiled and excused herself.

"Hey bro, Tara's here"

Jax turned his head to Opie but caught the sight of Tara first.

_Jesus! _

She looked fucking amazing. Her hair was long and in loose curls. If Tara had make up on you could not tell, it looked so natural. It was just right for her. She had a lavender dress on, nothing too crazy. It was simple but yet stunning. The best thing Tara wore tonight was her smile. That smile Jax swore could cure just about anything. In fact, for him it pretty much did.

Jax didn't even excuse himself. Not even to his "date" he just got up as Shelly almost fell off his lap as he made his way over to Tara.

"Tara.."

"Hey Jackson" Tara smiled happily at him. For a dance he didn't seem to care for, he looked dashing.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Jax was mesmerized.

Tara has never seen Jax look at her this way before. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable but she loved every single minute the way those blue piercing eyes were looking at her.

"T-Thank you Jackson. You look amazing. Thought I'd never see you dressed up"

Jax smiled but just like this morning he was caught off by him. David fucking uptight jock Hale.

"Jackson" David nodded to Jax as he gave him a stern look. David pulled Tara closer to him.

_Trying to claim a territory that's out of your lead dick._

"Hale"

"Tara would you like to dance?"

"Yes I would" Tara turned to meet those blue eyes once more. "See ya later Teller"

Jax thought he was going to be sick. He stood up watching David dancing close with Tara. He was _too_ close to her. Jax didn't even take notice that Opie was on the dance floor right next to Tara and David with Donna. Jax felt Shelly walk up behind him as she wrapped herself into his backside.

"Go Shelly"

"What?" Shelly looked to Jax so fast she could have broken her neck.

"You heard me. Go. Leave"

"But Jax.."

Right there, that second Jax lost it. David leaned down to kiss Tara. Before Jax even began to think it through, he marched right up to David and punched him before his slips touched Tara's.

"Jax!"

Jackson couldn't hear anything but his fist beating on Hale's face. Left, right, left ,right. Jax kept fighting David even though he wasn't putting that much up for a fight. That was until he felt someone lift him off of him.

"Let go of me!"

"Jax calm down! Calm the hell down!"

It was then when Jax caught the sight of those green eyes. Full of fear. She didn't even run to his to see if he was okay. She went to _him_.

Jax seethed at the scene and tried to make his way out of Opie's hold.

"I said calm the hell down or I will lay you out right now brother!"

Only Jax didn't hear Opie. He only heard Tara.

"Oh my god! David are you okay?"

David got up and made his way over to Jax and laid one right on him. Before Opie can get his hold back on Jax he launched himself right back onto Hale.

"ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP! NOW!"

"SECURITY! SECURITY!"

* * *

><p>Back at the MC Clubhouse<p>

"What the hell were you thinkin Jackson?!" Gemma's roar was just as bad as her bite. "You're lucky we are close with Chief Unser. He was able to calm the Hale's down before this blew up in our faces. Jesus Christ Jax! Like we need anymore bullshit with those uptight yuppies!"

"Alright Gem calm down I'll talk to him" JT grabbed Gemma and escorted her out the room. Normally Gemma would have picked a fight. But JT wasn't just anyone. She did as she was told.

"What happened son?"

"I don't know dad. I just saw him about to kiss Tara and I didn't want her to feel overwhelmed by him. She's only ever been close to us. She doesn't need to be close to that prick"

"You mean you don't want her to" JT couldn't help his smile. He knew his son likes Tara. Knew it since those two were in diapers rolling around with each other.

Jax stood quiet. He didn't know what he was feeling. He just felt rage. And it felt so good for him to let it out on someone he despises.

"Come on son. Lets go out there but the moment we step out of this room, you leave all of that behind you. You can't just go beating on people because they have something or someone you don't. You fight for what you want and that doesn't always mean physically."

Jax just nodded his head.

"You go out there and apologize to Tara."

"Yeah"

JT and Jax walked out of the room that the SAMCRO members hold their church meetings. Jax made his way to a very angry Tara.

"Tara can I talk to you for a minute alone?"

Tara gave him a look that said _hell no._ But as always she was willingly to hear both sides of any story.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened tonight. I don't even fully understand why I did what I did, but I want you to know that I didn't mean to mess up your night. I'll make it up to you. Anything you want, it's yours. I'm sorry Tara."

Tara just stood there staring at Jax. At first her eyes were blazing with anger but then they started to soften as the minutes passed by.

"Look it's not me you need to apologize to. It's David. What you did was uncalled for. But I forgive you." Tara went and hugged him tightly. They both ignored the cheers from the clubhouse members. And then Tara whispered to Jax "How could I not forgive you" Jax wrapped his arms around Tara tightly. He honestly wouldn't know what to do without Tara.

They both walked back to where everyone was. They were walking to Opie and Donna that was sitting outside to catch the two of them making out. Tara smiled so big.

"At least one good thing came out of tonight" Tara chimed in.

"Yeah, you about done playin match maker there babe?"

"For now" Tara giggle.

"Hey kids" Tara turned her head to two men both wearing kuttes but did not have a rocker attached. The bottom said _PROSPECT. _

"Who are the new guys?" Tara asked Jax

"Blondie is Kozik and the dark curled hair one is Tig. Tig's a little weird from what I hear"

Tara just shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk to Opie and Donna hand in hand with Jax Teller.


	6. Chapter 6: The New Girl

Reviews:

Hollywoodlove09: Thank you for taking interest into my story, it means so much! I do think i'll take this story pretty far but I might break it up if I decide to have Tara leave. If i do, I don't think I will have Gemma hate her. In this story, I want their connection to stay that way it is. Gemma keeping her promise to Laurie.

* * *

><p>The New Girl<p>

It was right around the corner. Preparations for Thanksgiving Day started to appear. For Tara, she hated this holiday. Her mother used to do the cooking and the baking. After, she'd bring it over to the Teller's and they'd have an amazing family gathering. The passed five years haven't been the same without her. Gemma makes Piney drag Tara over to the Teller's house and has her help her and the rest of the old ladies cook dinner. Tara just didn't feel right leaving her dad alone.

The first Thanksgiving without Laurie, Brain spent the day at the cemetery and the night at the bar. Drinking his sorrows away well into the next day. That's all he ever did for the first holidays without her. The year after that Tara put her foot down to Gemma and made sure Brain was around for the dinners whether he liked it or not.

Gemma couldn't be more proud of Tara. She stood up to her and everyone who'd put up a fight with Tara. Tara Knowles was as fearless as Laurie.

"Donna what are your plans for Thanksgiving? Are you going to come over the Teller's with me and Ope?"

"Unfortunately no. My parents are dragging me to my grandmothers down in Bakersfield. I'm hoping to be back in time to spend the night with you guys though, since we tend to have our Thanksgiving dinner early."

Tara was about to respond to Donna when their computer teacher interrupted.

"Every one, I'd like to introduce our newest student, Wendy Case. Wendy Case this is everybody. Find a seat anywhere you like and we'll get you set up. Welcome to Charming."

"Hey Wendy come sit over here!" Donna spoke out loud causing all the heads to roll back to her.

Wendy Case was not someone you'd expect Donna to hang around with. Wendy dressed provocative, she wore make up and she wore an "I don't give a fuck" look.

"You know her?" Tara whispered to her

"Yeah she's in my earth science class. She's pretty cool. Thought I'd make someone feel welcome like you did for me" Donna smiled at Tara then looked up to Wendy.

"Thanks Donna. I hate introductions. All eyes on you and shit. Plus side to that is I get to scope out the boys and pick which one I want next" Wendy winked at Donna and then open up her notebook.

Donna giggled and cleared her throat "Wendy this is Tara. Tara made me feel welcomed when I first moved here to Charming. She's real cool"

"Hey" Tara nodded and smiled up at her

Wendy looked at Tara from head to toe. Totally the opposite from how Wendy dressed. Wendy gave her a scolded look. She nodded her head to her. "Sup"

"Where'd you move from?"

"San Diego." Wendy kept her attention anywhere else but Tara.

Tara glanced over to Donna giving her a confused look. Donna looked just as confused as Tara and shrugged her shoulders. Tara just dropped it and kept her mouth closed.

* * *

><p>Bell Rings<p>

The three girls walk out to Tara's locker and are met with Jax and Opie leaning up against the lockers. Today Jax brought a visitor, Emily Duncan. She was a senior and dating a freshman clearly didn't bother her at all.

"Hey baby" Donna went on her tippy toes and kissed her guy

"Hey baby, how was class?"

"The better question is, did you two go to your class?"

Opie shook his head and looked at Jax. Together they both laughed. Whenever Donna tried to scold them for not going to class they'd just laugh her off.

"Teller could you and your newest fling get off my locker?" Tara was always cranky as hell whenever Jax brought his newest flavor of the week to her locker.

"Oo feisty one isn't she?" Emily commented as she put her lips right back on Jax's neck.

"Sorry babe" Jax moved himself and Emily out of Tara's way but said his goodbye to Emily. Jax walked his way back to Tara and put his arm around her.

"Jax this is Wendy. She's new to Charming" Donna piped in all excited. Tara didn't get what was there to like about her but just ignored it.

"Hey darlin" Jax backed away from Tara slightly as he gave Wendy his well-known Teller smirk.

Wendy couldn't resist. No normal hormonal female teenager could.

"Hey" Wendy tried her best to give him a sign that showed she was interested but it went unnoticed as he reared his attention right back to Tara. This earned Tara another scold that didn't go unnoticed by her.

Tara didn't get it. She didn't do anything to her and already she was giving her grief. And for what? Tara shrugged her shoulders. She has enough shit on her mind than a bitchy teenager.

Wendy eyes all the heavy textbooks in Tara's locker. Most of them were science books, but Wendy didn't see an earth science textbook.

"You don't take earth science?" Wendy nodded her head up to Tara.

"Na this girl right here, she's all brains. My girl is too good to learn about rocks and stars and shit." Jax smiled down to Tara.

Wendy nodded at them. She was confused. Jax was just tongue tied to that blonde and now he is calling miss plain Jane his girl? Do they have an open relationship?

"Yeah well uh-I'll catch you guys later" Wendy excused herself. Probably for the best before she gave herself whiplash if she even tried to understand Teller and Knowles relationship.

"She's hot" Jax was watching the back of Wendy's ass as she walked away

"Yeah she is" Opie agreed and in that exact moment he got a shove from Donna and a slap on the shoulder

"Ass" Donna began to storm off

"Nice one idiot" Jax was in tears. How stupid can one be to say something like that in front of your own girlfriend?

The warning bell rang. Jax realized it was their lunch hour. Jax also realized Opie was about to spend it kissing ass to Donna for his dumb remark. It was just him and Tara now.

"Babe what you eatin for lunch?"

"I don't know. I was probably just going to study at the benches outside"

Jax didn't like that idea at all. Sounded boring as fuck. He grabbed Tara's text book and threw it right back into her locker and slammed it shut before she can protest.

"Na babe, let's go to Hanna's. I'll buy you a good meal"

Tara was tempted. Hanna's diner was the best place to eat and it was a popular hang around for teenagers. But then a thought popped in her head.

"Are you coming back here?"

"For what?" Jax grabbed Tara and pulled her away to go outside.

"For class Einstein. How are we even going to get there in time to eat and come back? Opie is going to be with Donna the entire hour cleaning up his dumb mistake."

"So. Ditch today"

"Are you out of your mind Teller?" Tara began to walk the opposite way back to her locker. Jax ran up and cut in front of her turning her the other way again.

"Come on babe. It's one day. Not like you really need to be there anyways. You're wicked smart. You wont miss anything important in one day"

There was a long pause. Jax can tell by the look on Tara's face that she was tempted, all she needed was a good push.

Jax grabbed Tara by the waist and pulled her in close. "Babe.."

Tara threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Ugh okay fine. Just this once" Tara put her pointer in his face. It was her way of showing no monkey business. Jax smirked down at her and then continued their walk up to Hanna's diner.

On their way there Jax and Tara were talking about the newest updates on SAMCRO. Then Jax would talk about how excited he was on getting his first bike soon. Tara adored the look in Jax's eyes that he would get from talking about SAMCRO and getting his first bike.

"You comin over for Thanksgivin right?"

"Jax when have I ever missed a holiday dinner at the Teller's?"

"Yeah you're right" Jax smiled big at her. "Just want to make sure I'll have you there by my side and Opie."

Tara nodded. "How's JT? I haven't seen him around in a while."

Jax scoffed and threw his head back in annoyance. "Yeah that's because he's never around anymore. Always gone on some run for the club. The runs usually last a couple days, not weeks. I mean hell I over heard my mom talking to Clay about how all pissed off she was that JT was away in Belfast the first time Tommy was omitted into ST. Thomas."

"Belfast?"

"Ireland. We have a charter set over there."

"Why would Gemma be talking to Clay about this?"

"I have no clue. Shit doesn't make sense anymore since Thomas died. I miss him so much."

Tara stopped walking and took Jax's hand. Tara looked into those blue eyes. They looked misguided but not lost. Not yet at least. Tara squeezed Jax's hand.

"I miss him too. Tommy was an amazing little boy. But he lives on through his family Jax." Jax just nodded his head. Conversations about Tommy makes him feel vulnerable.

"So where's JT now?" Tara started walking again. The diner was just right up the street.

"I'm assuming in Belfast." Jax shrugged his shoulders and that was Tara's cue to drop any more questions about JT.

* * *

><p>Jax open the door to Hanna' s for Tara.<p>

"Hey Jax! Hey Tara!" Hanna greeted them

Hanna was one of the sweetest souls anyone can meet. She always shined her loved to each of her customers and made them feel welcomed, whether they were from Charming or not.

"Hey Hanna" Jax and Tara said in unison.

"Sitting at the booth?"

"Where else would we sit?" Jax smirked at her and walked himself and Tara to their spot.

As they looked over the menus a bunch of kids from the school walked in. Tara was facing the opposite way from the entrance so she continued to scan over the menu. Jax looked up and saw them. The Hale brothers. Jax's appetite couldn't have left the place any quicker once they he them. They began to walk over and Jax squeezed both his hands into tight fists. Tara looked up and she saw Jax's entire body change from relax and calm to tight and stiff.

"Jax what's wrong?"

"Good afternoon Tara" David leaned down and gave Tara a kiss on the cheek

"Hey David" Tara smiled up at him.

Tara would always feel guilty about what happened between Jax and David three months ago. David always kept his polite demeanor with her but it wasn't the same as before. He was distant. Tara thought it was for the best anyways.

"Well well, if it isn't the future outlaw dropout biker and daddy's alcoholic princess" Jacob Hale shined his smug smile at the sight of them.

Jax got up immediately and threw his fists right to Jacobs jaw.

"Jesus Christ!" David shook his head. He would never understand his brother's ways.

David was just about to join in when he felt a bigger set of hands pull him back.

"I'd think twice about that if I was you. Last time you tried to go against Jax it didn't go so well for you"

"He's my brother Opie!"

"Yeah and so his Jax and I'm telling you to back the fuck off" Opie took a step closer to David. Only David didn't back down. He didn't care if he was nearly a foot shorter than Opie.

"Get him off of my brother and I'll take Jake home" David gritted through his teeth.

Opie leaned down to grab Jax off of Jacob. Jax was still pounding hard on his face. As Opie got Jax off, Jax spit on Jacob's letterman jacket.

"Uptight prick!" Jax shrugged himself out of Opie's hold. "Next time you open your mouth you better think twice about the shit that comes out of it"

"You think you can just do anything you want here, huh Teller?"

"Get out of my sight" Jax took a step closer but was stopped by Tara's hand on his chest. He looked back down to her. He took one look at her eyes and suddenly it hit him all over again. He saw that same look at the dance. Jax's shoulders fell into a relax mode. "Hanna! We're gonna take our burgers to go. Four orders" Jax never took his eyes off of her. He hadn't realized that David and Jacob Hale already left.

"What the hell was that about?" Donna gave her blazing look at Jax

"Jacob said something stupid to me and Ja-"

"No he said something disrespectful to Tara. I don't give a shit what he says about me, but he was out of line"

Donna seemed to have relaxed her own heated gaze. She was okay that Jax was beating up on the other Hale brother since it was to protect her friend.

Jax went to go pay for the burgers. "I'm sorry Hanna. I didn't mean to cause any trouble here."

Hanna helped up her hand and waft it away. "I heard what that little prick said to you and Tara. You weren't wrong son. Burgers are on the house today"

"Hanna I can-"

"Yes you can. Now get outta here before I change my mind" Hanna waved them off as they walked out and smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Jax, Tara, Opie and Donna took a walk down to the park and ate their burgers. Jax and Tara ate in silence while Opie and Donna were hand feeding each other. Both Tara and Jax just shook their heads.<p>

_Why the hell were they feeding each other? It's a burger for Christ sake. And let alone, it's the same kind of burger!_ Jax just didn't get it sometimes. The way Opie would do a complete one eighty in his change of character when it came to Donna.

"Jax I have to go back to school"

"What? Why? Tara we had an agreement" Jax looked worried. Had he upset her?

"No I know, but I left my keys in my locker. And my homework to the classes that I _did_ go to"

"Okay so I'll take you back the end of the day" Jax shrugged his shoulders. Problem solved he thought.

"No, Tara can come back to class with me. You two probably don't want to go back to class but Tara and I actually care about school." Donna stood on her two feet and head out her hand to Tara.

"Opie would you just take your girlfriend back to school. Tara and I had a deal" Jax was beginning to get annoyed. He liked Donna, he really did, but sometimes she can just be a down right pain in the ass. Jax felt Tara's hand on his, he changed his direction back to her.

"Hey, why don't I just go back for the rest of the day and me and you can ditch school entirely another day?"

"The entire day?" Jax looked so shocked. It was one thing to get Tara to ditch the rest of the school day, but an entire day? That was even better.

Tara nodded her head as she took a bite out of her pickle. "Mhm"

"When?"

"Whenever you want. But just one day"

"Wednesday. Teachers wont be doing much since Thanksgiving will be the next day and we have off on Friday. It can be a long weekend." Jax smiled up at Tara.

"Okay. Deal"

"Ope and I will drive you guys back to school" Jax held out his hand for Tara and she gladly took it.

* * *

><p>End of the school day<p>

Tara was a little disappointed to not see Jax waiting there for her to walk her home. Jax doesn't always walk her home but it's quite frequent that he does walk her home. But this gave Tara a chance to go visit someone special. _Her_. Laurie.

Tara was walking happily down the street thinking about today. She was in quite a good mood for a day that didn't even go that great. Let's see, we have the bitchy new girl, the talk about Tommy and JT, and Jacob Jackass Hale. Tara shrugged it off until she was might by her. Just standing there in front of a house. Tara stopped in her tracks. She was studying her. Wendy. She looked scared. Tara walked forward to Wendy.

"Wendy?"

Wendy just stood there standing. Tara looked at what she was looking at. It was just a house. Looked like a one floor house similar to her own. Except this one looked beaten up and dingy. The grass was long and had a couch literally plop right in the middle of it. There were beer cans and bottles on the grass and by the entrance of her house. The screen door was hanging off, practically broken off with a tare in the screen.

Tara's eyebrows rose in shocked. She was about to ask Wendy if she was okay until she heard the shouts.

"_You stupid piece of shit!" _

Then Tara heard glass breaking hard.

"_Listen to you, you low life junkie whore! Go get a job and stop sucking dick to pay your bills!" _

"Wendy.." Tara grabbed her arm but gasp when Wendy jerked back in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was on my way home when I saw you. Are you ok-"

"Save it okay. I'm fine."

"Wendy if you need help you can talk to.."

"To who? To you?" Wendy took a step back and laughed. "You gotta be shittin me right now. A fuckin nerd is trying to offer me help? The fuck do you know about any of this shit huh?"

"You know for someone who is new to town you act like you know me. Got me all figured out huh? I know a thing or two about the shit that goes on in a broken home."

"The hell do you know about a broken home?" Wendy sneered Tara a look of disgust.

Tara was ready to go off on Wendy until she realized where she was. Wendy lived directly in front of the cemetery. This gave Tara an idea.

"Come on"

"Come on? I'm not going anywhere with you." Wendy started to make a march to her house but was pulled back.

"You think you got me all figured out? Well you don't. I know you think I'm some uptight know it all, but I'm not. Now come take a walk with me and I'll show you just a thing a two about who I really am. Not what you just put in your own head"

Wendy stood silent and followed in Tara's lead. Wendy looked around and noticed they were walking deeper in the cemetery. When they both came into a halt Wendy became more impatient.

"What the hell are we doing in a cemetery Tara?"

"I wanted you to meet someone. Someone special to me. I lost her five years ago, and since then my life has changed."

Wendy looked down to the gravestone. She read the name across it.

_Laurie Marie Knowles. Loving Mother. Devoted Wife. Your spirit will continue to shine through all the lives that you've touched. May your sweet soul rest in peace. _

"Your mother?" Wendy questioned in astonishment

Tara nodded her head. "She died when I was nine of stage three ovarian cancer and stage two breast cancer. My father didn't even bother to show up for the funeral. He became lost when she died, hell when she got sick. The day she was diagnosed was the day I became an orphan. My father turned to liquor to heal his wounds. Not even concerned about his daughter's wounds. I'm a ghost of the one thing he loved most in this world. He can't stand the sight of me. He only tolerates me on my birthday and that's with a couple shots of tequila in his system. Other than that I am expected to have a home cooked meal for him ready before he storms out the door every day at seven pm on the dot to his favorite bar, do the laundry and oh! Let's not forget I have to clean up the mess he creates throwing shit around the house at three or four o'clock in the morning." Tara was just about out of breath. Her eyes were seeing fire, but then she remembered Wendy isn't the one that causes her pain. "No one is perfect Wendy."

Wendy stood there shocked and gazing at the grave stone and then back at Tara. "I'm sorry Tara. I didn't know"

"Exactly. You don't know shit."

"My mother is a drug addict. Claims it was because my father left her when he got her knocked up. We moved city to city all over California. Santa Cruz, Sacramento, Oceanside, you name it. I don't have anyone to talk to in my family. My cousins that are older than me don't leave near and my younger cousins that do live near me are too young to understand this shit I go through. We move place to place to escape how bad into debt she is in with her crank and heroin addiction"

"I'm sorry that that's what you go through everyday. Every one has their own story here Wendy. This town is filled with history. Good and bad. But we don't judge anyone on that. Look, if you need to escape the shit that goes on in there, you can come to my house. It's not any better, but you can call me. I live three blocks away from you."

Tara took out her note pad and wrote down her number and house address.

"I live right across the street from Opie Winston. I stay there most of the time. Whenever my dad is rowdy, so just call me and I'll let you know where I'm spending the night. Ope's dad will let you come and stay over too."

Wendy nodded her head as a tear fell out.

"I'll catch you later Wendy."

Tara began to walk her way home when she heard Wendy call out for her.

"Hey Tara! Think I can come over, just for a few hours?"

"Absolutely" Tara smiled up at Wendy and they made their way back to yet another shitty household.


	7. Chapter 7: Eventful Day

Eventful Day

"Mornin babe" Jax smirked. He stood outside the Knowles house waiting for Tara to come out since seven in the morning

"Good morning Jackson" Tara shined her best morning smile, it was still too early.

Jax took a look at Tara and saw she has her book bag on and his smile fell.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you forget about our deal?"

"What deal?"

Moments passed and Tara couldn't help but laugh at Jax's face. He looked so disappointed.

"I'm kidding Jax. I didn't forget our deal. I just didn't want to take a chance with my dad seeing me without a back pack."

Tara saw as Jax shoulders fell a bit down from relief.

"Think you're funny huh babe."

Tara lifted her hand up and put her pointer and thumb close to each other "Just a little bit"

"Come on"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise just hop on"

This was the moment Tara noticed Jax was riding a motorcycle.

"Jax! I can't get on that! And neither can you! How are you even driving this?" Tara looked mortified.

"Babe relax. My dad is still away on club business and my mom is out for the day with Luann, we'll be back before she notices the bike is gone."

"You think you can hide this from Gemma? Do you not know your own mother Jax" Tara just shook her head at him in disbelief.

"Yeah I do. Plus, Chief Unser will look the other way, he's tight with the club"

Tara just stood there staring at Jax. She looked down to the bike and she couldn't deny it, JT's bike was really a thing of beauty. Jax noticed the corners of Tara's lips corner up into a half smile.

"Come on Tara, I can tell you want to go for a ride" Jax did his Teller smirk. Although he should know that is doesn't work so well on Tara, she knew better than that.

"Where are we going?"

Jax shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Told ya, it's a surprise"

Another moment of silence went and then Tara took Jax by surprise when she ran to hop on the bike. Jax couldn't help but laugh out loud at the look of Tara on a bike. He couldn't wait to get his own. Jax wanted Tara to be the first girl on his bike with him.

The thought of Tara on the back of his bike gave a jolt to Jax down below.

_Fuck_

"You coming Teller?" Tara shined her smirk to Jax and unlike Tara, her smirk worked wonders on him

"Yeah babe"

Jax strapped Tara's helmet on and then his. As Jax took his seat in front of Tara he looked in his rear view mirror and caught Tara smiling. _That smile_. Oh man was it beautiful.

"Hang on babe"

And she did. She held onto Jax tight and whenever Jax did turns she'd hold him closer to her and squeal. Jax would laugh every time she did.

About twenty-five minutes passed. The drive was peaceful. It was a gorgeous day out in California. Tara would just watch as life passed on by in her surroundings as Jax drove them to god knows where. Jax pulled up to the side of the river. There was a tree nearby where the branches hung over and gave the perfect shade. The place was a killer on the eyes.

Jax held his hand out for Tara once she took off her helmet. Tara's stare was stuck on the water. It sounded so peaceful as the water continue to run down its stream.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah it's just so peaceful out here. How do you know this place?"

"JT. He used to take me here when Thomas was getting worse. He knew it was eating me up so he would just take me out here and we'd talk. He'd show me a thing or two on how to handle my family and myself if they were in danger. Told me I should always strive more, to follow my heart and to stay true to it." Jax half smirked at the memory

"When is JT coming back?"

"Tonight. Least that's what Gemma said."

"At least he'll be back for Thanksgiving"

"You know I don't really give a shit about that Tara. I just want him home. He's always gone. It's like when Thomas died, so did he." Jax took Tara's hand and led her to the tree.

As they took there seat under the tree Tara stood gazing at the water. "It's like my dad. When my mom was diagnosed, my dad just shut off. I mean sure we lived our moments together but once she died, he did too. He can barely hold a real conversation with me."

Jax looked at Tara even though she refused to look at his way. He knew it's because she felt embarrassed. He just wishes she didn't feel that way because none of this was her fault.

"At least you still have Gemma, Jax"

"You know you'll always have this family too Tara. Gemma, JT, Piney, Ope, the club…me"

Tara turned her attention to Jax. She wanted to look into his eyes but only now his gaze was at the water. Tara reached for his hand. She enveloped her fingers in between his and brought his hand to her lips. She gave a gentle kiss as she looked into his eyes that were now on hers.

Every sensation through Jax's body was running everywhere. Her kiss sent chills from his hand that stretched out all over. It was his blood flow that was only being sent one way. Jax wanted nothing more than for her lips to be on his. He _needed_ it.

"You'll always have me, Jax. I know it's not much to offer li-"

"It's everything to me Tara. You're everything" Jax used his free hand and wrapped it around Tara's neck and pulled her forehead down to his.

Their lips were not even an inch apart. They could both feel the heat from their lips radiating off one another. Tara's breathing was heavy and rapid.

Tara was the first one to break away. She returned her heated gaze back to the water. She could feel Jax's stare burning into her.

Jax cleared his throat and got up and walked to his bike. As he walked away, Tara began to think she made the wrong move in not doing something she has been dying to do with Jax for the longest. But as he made his way back she noticed he had a basket in his hands.

"Hungry?" Jax lifted the basket as he asked

"Starving!"

Jax opened the basket to all the baked goods. There were croissants, chocolate chip muffins and banana nut muffins. There were grapes, strawberries and apples. Tara noticed there were some sandwiches packed and some drinks.

"Are we expecting anyone to come?"

"Na. Just you and me today babe" Jax looked at her quizzingly.

"Well you packed enough food here to feed an army Teller" Tara let out a weak laugh

"Well I figured we'd be here most of the day before we head back"

Jax and Tara ate their breakfast in silence. Both of them staring at the water. The silence didn't feel awkward to either one of them. That was the thing about Jax and Tara, they didn't need to force a conversation. They could always lay there in silence for hours and it'd be okay.

"Jesus, it's so hot out today" Jax grabbed the front of his shirts and pull it back and forth to get some cool air to his chest. When that did work Jax stood up and took off his shirt. Tara watched as the sweat from his chest and abs glistened off from the sunlight.

Tara hadn't realized she'd been staring at him for as long as she had. Neither did she noticed she was biting the bottom of her lip.

"See somethin you like babe?" Jax smirked smugly. He tossed himself a bone knowing he affects her in a way she affects him everyday.

Tara blushed and broke her gaze. She couldn't feel more embarrassed. She didn't know what to do so she just grabbed the bowl of grapes she was eating and threw a couple at him. Jax tossed his head back and let out a light laugh.

"I think we need something to cool us off from the heat" Jax looked to the water and back down to Tara with a devilish glare. Tara followed his gaze and her eyes widened.

"Don't even think about it Teller!" Tara got up with her bowl of grapes and ran from Jax while throwing grapes at him.

Jax ran after her. He hasn't felt this light in a while. Jax caught up to Tara, he bent down and picked her up from her legs and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Jax!" Tara was hitting Jax's back and kicking in the air

"Not just yet babe, I think you need to cool down" Jax kept running his way until he reached the water

"JAX! DON'T YOU DA—AHHHH!" Tara was caught off as Jax picked her up by her sides and threw her in the water.

Tara felt the coolness of the water. She was thankful that the water wasn't ice cold yet. Tara came up and gasped for air.

"Jackson Teller you are such an asshole!"

But Jax didn't take her seriously. He thought she was fucking adorable when she was mad, the way she yelled at him and how the redness would run all over her face. Jax kicked off his Nike's and unbuckled his pants and jumped in right next to her. When Jax came up for air, Tara splashed water right into his mouth and he began to choked. Tara was now laughing.

"You think you're so funny Knowles" Jax launched himself over to her and picked her right back up again and threw her.

"You're just lucky this water isn't like ice Teller!"

"Or what? What would someone your size would have that would make me intimated by you huh?" Jax leaned in teasing

Tara swam closer to Jax and began to run her finger from his chest down to his abs "Trust me, there are plenty of things I can do to you to make you regret throwing me in water"

_Holy shit_. Jax felt his dick perk right up. Before he even thought it through, he grabbed the hand Tara just ran down him and pulled her to him.

"Care to demonstrate what that is?" Jax heated glaze were on her eyes. Those green eyes looked right back him with the same amount of heat in them. He wanted her so bad. He pulled her even closer, if that was even possible. Tara wrapped her legs around Jax's waist. Jax was now regretting she still had jeans on and her shirt. He wanted nothing more than to slide his hands up her legs. Tara brought both of her hands around Jax's neck while her thumbs caressed both sides of Jax's jawline.

They both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Jax couldn't hold himself contained any longer. He wanted to feel how soft her lips are. Wondered if they are as soft as they look. He didn't want to push Tara but hell, it's not like she pushed him away. She came to him, she is looking right back at him with the same look of desire. Jax wrapped his left hand around the nape of Tara's neck and brought her lips down to his.

_Jesus Christ her lips are so soft!_ Jax didn't want to stop. Her lips felt fucking amazing. He was kissing her hungrily. Tara kissed him back hard and wanting. Jax brushed his tongue along the line of her bottom lip asking. Tara opened her mouth to let him in. And she was so glad she did. Jax knew his way around this. His tongue would massage hers and it felt so good. So good she hadn't noticed she had moaned into his mouth until she heard Jax groan right back and pulled her hips closer to him. Even with jeans on she can feel how hard Jax was. And that's when Tara realized. She is only fourteen. Jax was soon to be fifteen but they're too young. At least she thought so. Tara pulled herself back and moved away from Jax's grasp. He looked so confused until he noticed how guilty Tara looked.

"Tara.." Jax swam his way closer to her and she only swam more further away from him. He didn't like that at all. He had everything he wanted just seconds ago. What was she thinking? Had he hurt her?

"Jax..we shouldn't be doing this."

She wouldn't even look up to him.

"I'm sorry Tara. I just thought..I don't know.."

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just we're so young. I'm not ready for all that a-and you're my best friend. I don't want to mess that up"

"You wont Tara. We wont" Jax swam his way closer to her and thankfully she didn't move away. However, she was still looking down. Jax put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up to meet his eyes. He needed to make sure they were okay. "I'm sorry. You're right. We are best friends and I don't want to screw it up neither. Tara, I maybe fourteen but that doesn't mean what I feel and what you feel isn't real. But I don't want to pressure you."

Tara looked up at him and felt a huge weight lifted off of her. Tara didn't think she could handle if she loses another person she loves. She smiled genuinely at Jax and he smiled right back at her. Jax leaned down to her lips but just as he was about to touch his lips to hers he looked up at her eyes for approval and he got it. Jax gave Tara one last long kiss before they got out of the water.

Tara swam out first. All the water was pouring out from her clothes. She turned back and saw that Jax was still in the water staring at her. "Planning on coming out?" Tara laughed

"Just one sec, I uh-I need a minute" Jax looked embarrassed and it didn't help that Tara was giggling at him. But it made him feel better that she was laughing at all after what just happened.

After several minutes Tara was shaking her head and groaned. "Ugh my clothes will never dry in time. You know how uncomfortable it is to be wearing jeans that are soaked?"

"My bad babe" Jax hung his head lightly laughing at Tara

Tara took off her shirt and rolled it up and squeezed to water over Jax. "No you aren't!"

The cold water made Jax cringed but he couldn't care less about that since now he has Tara shirtless in front of him. Granted she was wearing a bra, a very sexy lacey bra but fuck did she look so good.

"See something you like _babe" _Tara said mocking Jax's words from earlier

"Hell yeah babe. You look fucking amazing" Jax was the one who was now staring at her biting down on his lower lip. Jax grabbed Tara by the leg and pulled her down to sit on top of his lap. He was still in just his boxers. Jax wrapped his hand once more around Tara's neck wanting to pull her in for another kiss. He couldn't get enough of her. Just as he was about to pull her down he felt Tara pull her head back.

"Alright Teller, take me home so I can grab a change of clothes. It's been an eventful day"

Jax couldn't deny that he was disappointed. He definitely wanted this to go another way, but who was he to disappoint his Queen? "No problem babe" Jax smiled up and Tara.

They both hopped on his bike and made their back to Charming.

_What a damn eventful day it was._ Jax thought to himself as he pulled out of his spot.


	8. Chapter 8: Pecan Pie

Pecan Pie

"Is Tara coming today?"

"Of course Luann. Tara always comes for the holidays." Gemma was a bit aggravated with Luann for questioning Tara's commitment to this holiday dinner. "She's just a bit late. I'll give her a call" Gemma took the rag that was on top of the counter and wiped the seasoning she was rubbing on the turkey.

Just as Gemma grabbed the phone next to the back door Tara entered with pink puffy eyes.

"Sweetheart what happened?" Gemma brushed her hands through her hair and lifted her head.

"My dad. He..he.." Tara couldn't speak. She kept getting caught off by her sobs. She shook her head and cried more into Gemma's arms.

"Oh baby, is he alright? Did something happen?" Gemma kept running her fingers through Tara's hair to help sooth her.

Tara picked her head up and looked into Gemma's eyes. "He's an asshole!"

Gemma stared at Tara stunned by her language towards her father. Sure, the guy became scum after Laurie died but Tara always kept herself composed about him.

"What happened?"

"Last night I took out one of my mom's holiday recipes, you know because you said I can choose one each holiday to make in honor of her." Gemma nodded her head as she led Tara to sit down in the kitchen. "And I left it out in the kitchen so I can gather what I have in my house and then see what you have and then whatever we don't have I would go to the grocery store. Anyways, I woke up this morning to get the recipe and the supplies I need before I head out and he.." Tara's guys began to water again.

"It's okay baby. What did he do?"

"He burned it. He was still drunk from last night. He was angry that I was taking her recipe. Said I was going to ruin it. He told me I wouldn't be able to make moms Pumpkin Pecan Pie like she did. And then he burned it. I think he burned it because last year when I made it you guys loved it so much, it must've made him feel like I was replacing her."

"Shit" Gemma began to feel enraged. She returned her gaze back to Tara and felt sympathy wash over her.

"He got even more mad because I wouldn't tell him where the other recipes are. He trashed the house and then walked out. Which is why I'm so late, I had to clean up his mess and make sure he doesn't find the box of recipes my mom made. I'm sorry Gem."

Gemma wiped Tara's fallen tear and pulled her close to her. Then Gemma remembered. "Sweetheart come with me."

Gemma took Tara's hand and led her to her bedroom. Gemma opened her closet door and took out a box from the top shelf. "Your mother was a hell of a cook. She used to kick my ass sometimes and I would hate her for it. But, one thing I had to give your mother was how she made that pecan pie. I asked her to write me a copy of the recipe." Gemma shoveled through the recipes she had searching for the famous pecan pie. "Ah! Here it is!' Gemma shined her smile to Tara and walked towards her.

"Look, it's even in your mother's handwriting, same paper she used to write down her recipes."

Tara's eyes began to water as she ran her thumb across the handwriting. Tara smiled big and looked to Gemma. "Thank you so much" Gemma was enveloped into Tara's grasp tightly.

"I love you sweetheart. Now let's go see what we have to make this pie." Gemma swatted at Tara's behind. That was her way of saying "chop chop." Gemma took the holiday dinners very seriously.

Tara turned around just before exiting the bedroom "I love you too Gem." Tara gave Gemma one more long hug. Just as Tara was going to exit the bedroom she was almost railroaded.

"Hey ma, have you see-" Jax looked surprised to see Tara in his mother's bedroom. He looked more surprised to see her eyes pink and puffy. "Tara you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay now, thanks to Gemma" Tara smiled at Gemma which she happily returned.

"Alright alright, Tara has to go to the store and see what we need for that pecan pie. Do me a favor Jackson, call Ope. Get his ass over here to drive Tara to the store."

"I can take her" Jax wanted a little alone time with Tara after their day spent yesterday.

"Oh yeah? And what will you be driving? The magic carpet?"

"Come on the store is just a few blocks away, I'll be super careful" Jax grabbed his mother's hands and brought them to his chest and smirked.

"Listen shithead, that smirk doesn't work on me like it does to those hormonal teenage girls. You think I don't know about you taking your dads bike out yesterday?"

Tara froze and her eyes got so wide, both her and Jax thought they'd pop out.

"Speechless now are you? I don't know what you were doing with your father's bike or whom you were with but that'll be the last time you take his bike for a joy ride, you understand me?"

"How did you-"

"Jackson do you understand me?"

"Yeah ma."

"Good. Now call Ope and tell him to get over here and take Tara to the store. Your father is dealing with some club shit before dinner." Gemma walked out of the room leaving Tara and Jax alone.

"You see I told you she'd know if you took his bike!" Tara whispered to Jax.

"Hey at least she didn't know you were the one I was cruisin with babe"

"Yeah. I think she'd actually give me hell for cutting school with you"

"Na. She'd blame me for corrupting you"

"Corrupting me huh? And how do you do that?" Tara was unaware of how flirtatious she sounded, but it gave her a bit of a rush to talk to the prince of Charming in that way.

And speaking of rush, Jax was feeling his own rush particularly in one spot of his body. Jax took a step closer to Tara, he lifted his hand and brush a strand of Tara's hair behind her ear. He let his hand glide down to the back of her neck and pull her closer. Jax leaned his face down to hers. Their lips were less than an inch away. "Like this" Jax brushed his lips on Tara's.

Unaware of her lips puckering up to return Jax's kiss, Tara let herself melt into the kiss. Jax opened his mouth slightly and brushed his tongue on her bottom lip. Tara opened her mouth and she gladly accepted Jax's tongue into her mouth. Both of their tongues danced hungrily against one another.

"JACKSON DID YOU CALL OPE YET?" Gemma shouted from the kitchen.

Startling both the young teenagers, Tara bowed her head trying to hide her blush and backed away from Jax. Or at least she tried to until Jax pulled her back to him.

"I'M CALLING HIM RIGHT NOW MA" Jax kept his eyes on Tara who kept her head down. "Look at me Tara"

"We can't keep doing this Jax." Tara kept her head down as she was shaking her head.

Jax grabbed Tara's hands and pulled her closer if that was even possible. "I know. I'm sorry. But you gotta admit you set yourself up for that one with your comment" Jax started to laugh and that made Tara giggle.

She knew he was right, she did set herself up for what just happened but it was just so easy to be that person with him. Jackson made her feel light. Like all the bad shit that was going on at home wasn't important. He made her feel important.

"TARA GET IN THE KITCHEN"

"Jesus she is gonna lose it if we don't help out."

"Na I don't do cooking babe, that's for you chicks"

Tara slapped Jax's chest and walked passed him. "Call Ope would ya"

* * *

><p>"You wanna tell me why I'm dragging my ass outta bed at ten thirty in the morning to take you to the damn store Knowles"<p>

"JT is busy and you're the only one out of us that has a license. Gemma's busy cooking with the other old ladies and croweaters." Tara hopped in the truck. As she was about to close the door it swung right open. "JAX! You almost took my arm off!"

"Sorry babe, but there was no way in hell I was staying there alone with Gemma and the women." Jax slid himself in the passenger seat forcing Tara to move in the middle.

"Yeah since when do you have a problem being in a room full of women?"

"Since my mom is also there and she'll be ordering me around"

The rest of the short drive to the grocery store was silent. It was still too early for Opie and Jax and Tara had a busy morning that left her a bit drained.

"Alright I'll just be a couple minutes"

Opie nodded his head as he lit his cigarette.

"Jax I need to slide on out so I can get this done"

"Want me to come with you?"

"No you'll just slow me down. It'll be real quick"

Jax couldn't hide his disappoint quick enough to see that Opie noticed it. As Tara jumped out of the truck Opie watched Jax as he watched Tara walk away. Opie started to laugh and caught Jax off guard.

"What's so funny? Jax nodded his head at Ope

"You man"

"What you talkin bout?"

"You got it for Tara now?"

"Na man, it's not like that"

"Sure it ain't. You watchin her every move. You offered to go in the store with her. I mean you two have always had this thing between you two since ya been born but we all thought Tara was too smart to fall for your good looks." Opie tossed his head back as he blew out his smoke and laughed."

"Shut up man. If anyone here is pussy whipped, it's you."

"I ain't say shit about being pussy whipped ass. Whatever man, stay in denial." Opie took another inhale from his drag

"Let me bum one"

Opie passed Jax a cigarette. Jax lit his drag and hopped out of the truck.

'Where you goin?"

"To smoke out here"

As Jax was thinking about Opie's words he was thrown off tracks when a blonde approached him.

"Hey Jax." The blonde pressed herself up on him. She was a junior at Charming High who had a college boyfriend out of state.

"Hey darlin" Jax pulled the blonde closer and gave her his devilish smile.

* * *

><p>Tara was rushing all over the grocery store to get the supplies she needed and Gemma needed before it got too busy. Tara almost couldn't believe a woman wanted to literally fight her over a bag of pecans. Tara thought it was a bit ridiculous that she let her temper get the best of her but after all her father already almost ruined her Thanksgiving and she felt like she couldn't let her mother down.<p>

Tara walked out hands full of bags and dropped them when she saw Jax tongue down Ashley's mouth. Opie saw Tara walk out of the store struggling with the bags, as he hopped out of the truck to go help her he saw Tara froze midway towards the car. Opie stopped in his tracks as well to see what she was staring at. Jax and Ashley. Opie noticed Jax and Ashley but chose to ignore the show. He had no idea it would bother her but from the look on her face it was obvious it did.

Jax turned his head to see Tara standing staring at him. "Caught the case of butter fingers babe?"

"I leave you alone for less than twenty minutes and already you got your tongue down someone's throat?" Tara leaned down to pick up her bags. Unaware that Opie slapped Jax upside the head.

"I got it Tara." Opie started to grab some of the bags. Tara got up and went to sit in the truck.

"See ya later Jax? Maybe we can meet up and I can show you what I'm thankful for this year." Ashley rubbed her hand on Jax's crotch. Jax let out a light laugh and gave her something she won't forget about.

"I'll let you know darlin" Jax gave her one more kiss and walked towards Opie to help him.

"Na man I got it."

"Let me get a bag man"

"I said I got it" Opie gave Jax a glare and walked passed him.

"What's your problem?" Jax was confused. He didn't even notice Tara had been sitting in the truck.

"Look do that shit on someone else's time. And another thing, you don't treat Tara the way you do those girls."

"The fuck you talkin bout man?"

"You know what I'm talkin bout. You should have seen her face when she saw you pressed up against 'miss anal Ashley.'"

Jax stood quiet as he stared at Tara in the truck. She did seem upset. But he didn't understand why. She is the one who told him they can't go there and that they're too young.

"I don't know what's goin on between you two, but get one thing straight, Tara is not those girls-"

"I know that bro"

"Then don't press your dick against someone else in front of her" Opie walked away to the truck and threw the bags in the back.

The drive back to Gemma's was quiet. Jax took notice when Tara slid herself closer to Opie when he hopped in. Jax didn't know what to say but thought it'd be best to wait. They all kept their heated gazes on the road straight ahead. When they arrived to Jax's Tara decided to hop out of Opie's side instead of his. Both Opie and Jax watched as she stormed off into the kitchen entrance.

"You better make that shit right man" Opie gave Jax one last glare and walked off just like Tara.

"Hey Gemma where do you want the bags?" Opie leaned down to give Gemma a kiss.

"Oh right on the table baby, we'll take it from there"

"You boys hungry?" Luann made her way to greet Opie

"Yup" Opie walked to the dining room table to place the bags.

"Hey ma, where's Tara?"

"Uh I think she went to the bathroom"

Jax walked off towards the bathroom and waited outside for Tara. He didn't realize how long he'd be waiting for her. Jax knocked on the door. "Tara, c'mon open up" Jax waited a couple more seconds before he knocked on the door once more.

Tara flew the door open and gave him a heated glare. "Jesus, can't I use the bathroom in peace?"

"Not when you take like five years to get out" Jax pushed himself into the bathroom and locked it.

"What are yo-"

"Stop. I need to talk now"

Tara was shocked to see that Jax not only pushed himself in the bathroom and locked the door but now he wouldn't let her speak. Tara folded her arms to hear what prince charming had to say. "Well"

"What are we?"

"We're friends"

"No. You see I think we're more because Opie told me the look you had on your face when you saw me with Ashley."

Tara stood quiet. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks in embarrassment. _Damnit Opie!_

"I was just surprised" Tara tried to shrug her shoulders off as well as her feelings

"Don't do that Tara. You told me we can't do this dance, gave me lecture on how you're too young and I respect that. Look, me and you..I don't know what this is that's between us. We've had it since we were kids. I wouldn't trade you for the world and I would never do anything intentional to hurt you."

Tara sighed in relief. But then Tara's breath hitched again when she realized that if whatever she and Jax were doing, this could ruin their friendship. And this was the only family she had left. And that was more important. She told herself that they were only fourteen and this couldn't go there. She wasn't ready for Jax's personal needs. She's seen Jax make out with plenty of girls but it only bugged her this once. She vowed that it would be the first and last time she let her emotions get the best of herself and her friendship. Tara let out another breath of relief. Clarity.

"You're right. I'm sorry. This can't go there. You're my best friend and my family. And we are both too young for me to get all caught up in confused emotions."

"Come here" Jax pulled Tara into a tight hug. They stood there for a couple minutes just holding each other

"We should probably head on out before someone notices that we've been both locked up in here"

"Too late, I think Opie already caught onto us babe"

"Well let's not make it worse Teller."

* * *

><p>The next couple hours were a bit hecktic while the women and Tara started to cook Thanksgiving dinner. It got even worse when the men from the club came home looking drained out and in need of some desperate release. They settle for some beer as they chilled out in the living room smoking cigars, blunts and cigarettes.<p>

"There, done!" Tara looked down at her master piece in awe. She was so proud. It looked just like her mothers.

"Oh baby, you did so great. I'm so proud of you. Laurie is so proud of you baby" Gemma wrapped her arm around Tara and pulled her in.

"Thank you Gemma. I couldn't have done it without you"

"Tara is your old man comin to dinner?" Tara turned from the voice she heard behind her and Gemma.

"Uh I don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning."

JT noticed how sad Tara's entire demeanor changed. He walked over to her. "Anything I can help out with?"

"Baby just go see if you can find him out in the bar or the cemetery. Clean him up and bring him here."

"Alright" JT gave Tara a kiss and the forehead and set down his beer. "I'll just get Piney and Clay to come with me"

"Hey Gemma, do you mind if I shower here and get ready for dinner? I don't want to run into my dad at home when JT and the guys get him."

"Sure thing baby."

* * *

><p>Two hours later and Tara was satisfied with how she looked for tonight's dinner. She had on a dress, curled her ends, put a light touch of makeup, put on a pair of small dangling earrings and now she was ready to head on out to the dinner table and share everything she is still thankful for with her family.<p>

Tara walked out of Gemma's bathroom and saw Gemma freshening up herself. Gemma caught the sight of Tara through her mirror. "Oh sweetheart" Gemma turned to look at Tara and tears welled into her eyes. "You are the splitting image of your mother. So beautiful"

Tara's eyes began to water. "I miss her so much"

"I know baby. Me too"

"Gemma, I am so thankful for you. You helped me bring me back to life. Jackson, Opie and this club. You are my family and I couldn't be more thankful to have such a loving and protecting family. Thank you so much"

Gemma thought her heart was going to stop. She never had a daughter but Tara was exactly what she'd call her. Tara was brilliant, brave, and beautiful. The three b's Gemma approved for women all over. Gemma just embraced her into her arms. "I love you so much sweet heart."

"I love you too Gemma"

Gemma wiped her tear and Tara's. "Do me a favor and make sure Jax and Opie are ready"

"Sure"

_Knock knock_

"Hey guys make sure you're ready, we're about to sit down for dinner" Tara walked into Jax's room looking for her shoes.

"Wow. Tara you..look..wow" Now it was Jax's turn to be frozen staring.

"You clean up real good Knowles."

"Thank you guys. You are ready for dinner though right? Cause Gemma will flip if you guys aren't"

"Yeah we're ready"

Tara walked into the dining room to see her dad in his normal seat for the holiday gatherings. Brain stood up as he saw his little girl.

"Tara, you look.. just like your mother."

"Thank you."

"Can we talk for a minute" Brain seemed unease and embarrassed to ask his own daughter if they can talk.

"Sure"

"I'm so sorry for this morning. What I did to you and to your mother's recipes. I know how important that is to you. Those moments you shared with her cooking, baking and playing doctor. I'm so sorry I tried to take that away."

Tara didn't say anything, she just hugged her father. "It's okay daddy. It all worked out in the end."

Tara took her seat between her father and Jax after setting the food at the table. The thanksgiving dinner came out perfect. Everything was gone, there was no chance for left overs. Tara took a look around the table at her family. JT and Gemma, Otto and Luann, Piney and Mary, Lenny the Pimp and his young fling, Bobby, Chibs, Wally, Thomas, Chico, Tig, Kozik, Opie, Jax and her father. The only person missing was her mother. But Tara was more than happy to settle for this moment.

Now the time came for all of the desserts. Tara was still a little bit worried about the pecan pie and how her father might react. To Tara's surprise, Brain took a piece and ate a bite.

"You did good kiddo. Your mother would be proud." Brian leaned over and gave his daughter kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe, this pie is amazing" Jax said with one side of his mouth filled with pie. Tara laughed and wiped the food Jax had on the corner of his mouth. Jax smiled down at her and gave her kiss on the other side of the cheek.

"I'll tell ya what I'm thankful for." Jax cleared his throat.

"What's that little prince" Bobby said sarcastically.

Jax rolled his eyes and then looked to Tara. "This amazing ass pumpkin pecan pie.

Gemma raised her glass of wine. "To Tara's Pecan Pie"

"Tara's Pecan Pie" Everyone at the table cheered and clinked their glasses.

Tara raised her drink. "To Laurie"

"To Laurie" Everyone cheered once more.

And this is what the holidays are all about Tara thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Missing

First I would like to thank every single one of you guys for reading, liking, reviewing and commenting on this story. Before I started this I never really understood why authors would ask for reviews but when I uploaded my three chapters when I started this story and saw how many reviews I had gotten in just minutes I understood. I love every single review and comment made on the chapters. It gives me courage to continue and I really do look forward to reading them. Any thoughts on what you like, what you didn't like, what you hope for or don't I look forward to reading. So please review!

This chapter was longer than I expected but I really want to express these characters my own way from Kurt Sutter. Happy Reading(:

Time: October 1993 (Eleven months later)

Missing

"Let me just go make sure my dad isn't home before I let you in"

Tara searched all the rooms of her house to make sure her father wasn't home although his cutlass wasn't there. She wasn't going to chance bringing someone home if he was there and out of his mind drunk. Everything was in the clear.

"All clear Wendy"

This wasn't Wendy's first time inside Tara's house. In fact, Wendy has stood over Tara's house numerous times since their first conversation in the cemetery a year ago. Strangely, these two opposite women seem to have found a common ground that they could tolerate together. Besides having one parent that can barely hold on their own without relying on their children, Tara and Wendy seem to have a lot in common. Music, movies, food and their hearts. Wendy may seem like your average easy A bitch but behind those layers Wendy isn't the young woman she makes herself seem. She is genuine, brutally honest, caring and just like any normal teenage girl, she's lost.

Since Tara, if you will, "took Wendy under her wing" she's brought Wendy into a new light for education. Tara does a lot of studying and reading when they're hanging out leaving Wendy no choice but to do exactly what Tara does if she was going to spend the nights there. Other nights, Tara would come home, clean up, do homework and cook dinner for her father with Wendy and Tara would make enough for Wendy to take home as leftovers for Wendy and her mother. After that, they would go over to the Winston's and spend the night. Some nights Jax would also spend the night after his late night hook ups with busty blondes.

"Hey how long we gonna be here before we pick up Donna?"

"Uh not too long, I just have to cook something up for my dad and I'll leave him a note saying I'm sleeping over Donna's"

"Your dad doesn't say anything about you staying the weekend?"

"Na, he's too busy drowning himself in his sorrows to even notice. And if or when he gets upset it's because he forgot I left him note and then thinks I left him" Tara shrugged her shoulders as she began to pack her clothes. Although she was saying she was spending the night at Donna's, Tara, Wendy and Donna were going to spend the weekend at Piney's cabin since the club will be away on some business in Eureka.

"Is this weekend plan even still on, I haven't seen Opie in school all week." Wendy threw herself on Tara's bed

"Yeah I believe so. I mean that's what Donna said..come to think of it the last time I saw Opie was Wednesday night." Tara stared in space thinking if something happened but then shrugged her shoulders. Surely if something happened to him she would have been told and all mayhem would have broken out. "Maybe he just skipped school with Jax. You know how those two are" Tara grabbed one of her shirts and hit Wendy with it. "Get off my bed and let's make something quick to eat before he gets home."

* * *

><p>About an hour later Tara was wrapping up the food while Wendy was doing the dishes. The phone rang as Tara shut off the stove.<p>

"That's probably Donna commanding to know where we are" Wendy hollered from behind her shoulder.

"Hello"

"Tara! Oh my god!"

"Donna? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"It's Ope" Donna was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Ope?"

"His..mother.." Donna kept sobbing over the phone Tara could barely make out what Donna was trying to tell her.

"Donna…"

"Oh god Tara.."

"Donna! Stop. Where are you?"

"What the hell is going on Tara?" Wendy was now standing next to Tara.

Tara held up her pointer finger.

"I'm at Opie's with his dad and Jax"

"Okay, Wendy and I will be right there in a sec" Tara hung up the phone. "Let's go, something is up with Opie."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Donna was crying too hard, I couldn't understand her. She's at Ope's with Piney and Jax"

Wendy ran to Tara's room to grab her shoes and jacket and ran out to Opie's behind Tara. Donna was sitting outside with Jax. Jax was holding Donna close while she was crying onto his shoulder. They both picked up their heads when they head running footsteps towards them. Donna got out of Jax's hold and ran up to Tara.

"Oh Donna" Tara brushed her hand on Donna's hair and rubbed her back with her other hand. After a couple minutes Tara lifted Donna's face between both of her hands. "What happened?"

"Ope's mom took him"

"What!" Tara and Wendy said in shock at the same time

"W-What do you mean she took him?"

Jax cleared his throat and walked up to the questioning girls. "Apparently, Piney and Mary have been going through some shit. She doesn't want Ope to be like her old man and took him somewhere with her on Thursday morning. Club's looking for her."

"Piney didn't notice anything last night?"

"He didn't come home. He stood at the cabin and when he came back today he saw her and Ope's shit was gone" Jax hung his head low. Tara got out of Donna's grasp and gave Wendy a look to comfort her as she made her way to Jax.

"I'm so sorry Jackson." Tara hugged Jax. At first, Jax didn't reciprocate the hug. He just had his hands in his pockets as she held on tight to him. "I'm so sorry _baby_" Tara whispered in his ear. And that was the key that unlocked his statue position. Jax wrapped his arms around Tara's waist and held her more tightly than her hold on him was.

"Alright nobody died here, so you kids can cut the shit. We'll find my son" Piney pushed his way through the teens and went to bike.

"Where you going old man?"

"Clubhouse. JT thinks he has a lead"

Tara looked up to Jax and then Donna. Both eyes filled with hope.

"We have to go to the clubhouse!" Donna held to Jax

"I don't have anything to drive Donna and I'm sure the four of us ain't gonna fit on the back of Piney's bike."

"We can walk" Wendy shrugged as she shared her option.

"Then let's get a move on it!" Donna demanded as she grabbed Wendy by her arm and charged forward with her.

Jax and Tara gave each other a look and chuckled. Jax held his hand out to Tara and she laced her fingers between his and the four of them walked towards the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>As they entered the SAMCRO lot, the four of them were shocked to see how empty the garage was. There was no mechanics on site. Gemma's office door was closed, the bikes of the members were aligned in their assigned spots but there was not one soul on the property. Or so it seemed like. As they entered the clubhouse, it still seemed so quiet.<p>

"They must be having church" Jax let go of Tara's hand and took a step further in to look around.

"Oh baby" Gemma made her way to Jax as she threw her arms over his neck. "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay ma, JT and Piney will find Ope." Jax gave his mother a kiss on her cheek. "Where is everybody?"

"Your dad sent the workers home and called church. Some of the girls are in the back getting ready for dinner"

Jax nodded his head as he made his way deeper into the clubhouse. Gemma made her way to Tara.

"How you doin baby?"

"I'm okay. Shocked that Mary just took him away"

"Don't you worry bout that baby. She'll get what's comin to her. No one takes a members son away from their father." Gemma placed her hands on her hips and gave Tara a reassuring stern look. Only that look sent chills down Tara's spine. The way she spoke about Mary and how she implied _"She'll get what's comin to her"_ made Tara realize to never cross any SONS member or her. Gemma looked away as she caught the eye of a very pink and puffy Donna.

"Oh baby, it's gonna be okay" Gemma took Donna into her embrace and held her just as she did Tara and her son moments ago. "Everything is going to be okay darling. They will find him and bring him back to where he belongs. Right back to you" Donna looks up at Gemma in awe. Donna loved Gemma. She was so strong, mentally, physically and emotionally. She was her idol.

Donna knew that if one day she was going to be Opie's old lady, she needed to be strong. And what better way to learn than from the queen herself? Donna had dreams of her own and she had to remind herself that she was only fifteen. This thing she had with Ope could either be her high school sweetheart or the love of her life.

Jax reappeared in the bar lounge and took a seat right next to Tara. The double doors of the church opened up, each of the members had a look of determination on their faces. Piney however, appeared to look drained out. Jax thought maybe it was the amount of alcohol Piney consumes on a daily basis. Gemma got up from where she was sitting with Donna and Wendy.

"What's goin on baby?"

"We think she took Ope somewhere in Phoenix"

"Phoenix? Arizona?" Gemma looked confused

Jt nodded his head. "We're gonna head up there now before it gets too late. Hopefully will be back in time tomorrow to pick up what we need for Eureka."

Gemma nodded her head. "Prospects going with you?"

"Na were gonna leave them here with you and the kids." Clay made his way over into the conversation.

"Yeah. Clay thought it'd be best for them to keep an eye on things here, you and the kids. Make sure Tara stays with you tonight baby" JT gave Gemma a kiss. But this kiss wasn't the kiss they shared since Thomas passed. It was more feeling into it. It took Gemma by surprised. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and give him a kiss she has wanted to give him in a long time. When they pulled away Gemma noticed JT turned to Clay and gave him a glare. Clay bowed his head with a smirk and walked away.

"Let's get a move on men. Prospects you remember your jobs?"

"Yes sir" Kozik nodded

"Absolutely" Tig nodded his head but said it with a lot more reassurance.

"Well alright then. Let's go."

"Call me to let me know you're alright baby" Gemma grabbed JT's hand as he walked passed her.

"I will" JT turned to step out when he saw his son. "Jackson."

Jax got off of the stool and made his way over to his father.

"You alright son?"

Jax didn't give a response he just nodded his head.

"Look, we're gonna find him and bring him home. Tara is spending the night with you and Gem. You look after the girls. I love you son" JT embraced his son into a man hug.

"I love you too pop" As JT left Jax felt a pull on his hand.

"Did he just say I am staying with you and Gemma?"

"Yeah babe"

"But I was thinking of staying with Donna. You know she needs me and Wendy."

Jax took a step closer to Tara, ignoring that all eyes were on them. "I need you babe" Jax said it low enough for only Tara to hear.

Wendy and Donna both watched Jax and Tara. "Hey Tara, I got this. Stay with Jax and Gemma. I'll stay at Donna's"

"Are you sure"

"Sure. Me and Wendy will be fine. I'll call you tomorrow or you guy's call me as soon as you hear back about Opie."

Jax nodded in appreciation. He always tried his best to hold what he feels about Tara to himself. Donna and Wendy made their way over to them and said goodnight.

"Uh girls" Gemma called out to Wendy and Donna. "The prospects are going to gift you a lift after we eat dinner"

"Oh it's okay Gemma. Wendy and I can walk"

"Nonsense. You'll eat here and they'll take you home no excuses." Gemma gave them a look and turned to walk in the kitchen with the rest of the old ladies.

'Well guess we're eating here" Wendy shrugged. "Anyone wanna play a game of pool?"

Jax, Tara and Donna nodded.

* * *

><p>"Tara you can stay in Thomas's old room" Gemma nodded even though she seemed a bit unease with that statement.<p>

"You sure? I can just sleep on the couch Gem"

"Or with me" Jax offered but that got him a glare for both the women of his life.

Gemma shook her head at Jax and turned her attention back to Tara. "No baby, it's okay. In fact, a couple months ago I redid his room. Turned it into a guest room."

"O-okay" Tara felt a bit uncomfortable with staying in Thomas's old room even if it was redone, his presence still felt alive in this house.

"Come, I'll show you how I redecorated"

Tommy's room was beautiful. You can tell Gemma did everything she could to wipe away the memory of a little boy. The walls were a cream color, cherry wood furniture with a full size bed and the curtains held up was a deep red. It was absolutely beautiful. Gemma embraced her territory by placing some of her plants in the room.

"Oh wow. Gemma. This is beautiful. You did such a beautiful job."

Gemma can see Tara's look of awe she had for the room. Gemma nodded and smiled. And then a thought appeared. Gemma hasn't seen Tara's room in years. Did her father even bless Tara with renewing her room as she got older? What kind of bed did she have, did she still have the lavender color on her walls? Gemma didn't know. But the that thought that appeared in her mind satisfied her.

"It's yours."

"What?!" Tara and Jax's face was priceless. Both unexpected looks.

"Originally this was to be a guest bedroom. The guys sleep at the clubhouse, Jax is here or at Opie's, and you. You're usually home or at Opie's as well. But I want this room to be yours. Whenever you feel you need to escape, you can come here. This is your home too baby"

"Gemma.." Tara was shaking her head in disbelief. Gemma held up her hand to stop Tara for rejecting.

"Look, I'm not saying to move in, just if you need somewhere to go.." Gemma shrugged her shoulders. "You can come here"

Tara was quiet for a moment. She looked at Gemma and to Jax. Both eyes filled with hope in their eyes. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea considering things with Jax. The past eleven months since last Thanksgiving, things have been smooth sailing between them both. It would be nice to know she has other options besides the Winston's.

Tara walked over to the bed and placed her sleeping bag on the floor. She took a walk around the room. She placed both of her hands on her back as she observed the room. Tara made her way back to the bed and hopped on.

"Okay" Tara nodded. "I would love to stay here whenever I need to escape. It's an honor to have a place here with you guys" Tara hopped off the bed and hugged Gemma and Jax. Gemma kissed Tara on the top of her head as she smoothed out Tara's hair with her hand.

Gemma took a step back and looked at her son and her _daughter_. "Now you two, there are rules with you two. Do I have to explain them or can you two compose yourselves?" Gemma had her pointer finger out but the direction of her finger and her stern mama bear glare was to Jax. Tara let out a light laugh.

"We'll be fine Gem. Scouts honor."

"Yeah yeah. Well goodnight babies." Gemma kissed both her children and headed towards her room surprisingly at the far end of the house.

Tara turned around to see Jax sprawled out on her bed. "Hey! You heard Gemma, no monkey business"

"Come on babe, I'll behave" Jax shrugged his shoulders and smirked to Tara. Tara was grinning like a school girl. Tara had one of her knees on the bed. Jax took this opportunity to reach out for Tara's hand and pulled her down to him.

"JAX!" Tara yelped as she fell onto Jax's chest. Tara tried to pull herself up but Jax already had his arm wrapped around her bottom waist holding her in place. "Come on Jax, I need to shower"

"Already you're handing out an invitation? I gotta say babe, we'll get along just perfect if you're offering shower time with you"

Tara slapped Jax's chest. "Ugh! I'm not offering anything. Now get out" Tara tried her best to give Jax a serious stern look but he just kept smiling like a big goof and her serious stern look was broken off quickly.

"You're adorable when you try to play dominate babe, but you gotta know by now I will be the one who tells you what I want you to do to please me"

"Oh yeah? And what in your right mind makes you think I'll do what _you_ tell me to do?"

Jax rolled himself on top of Tara and she took the chance to throw him off the bed.

"SHIT!"

Tara was on the bed hysterically crying from laughter that she hadn't noticed Gemma come running to the room. Gemma looked worried when she saw Jax on the floor.

"What the hell happened?"

"Nothin we were just messin" Jax got up and shrugged off the pain he was feeling on his back

"Actually, your little prince was refusing to get out of _my_ room." Tara batted her eyes to the two.

Gemma slapped Jax upside the head. "Shithead! What did I just say Jax? Enough goofin around and go to bed"

Tara stuck her tongue out to Jax who in return flipped her the bird as his mother and him walked out of her room.

"Goodnight Teller" Tara said oh so innocently

"Night Knowles" Jax hollered as he walked to his room that was just across the hall.

* * *

><p>Although this room was redecorated gorgeously, Tara couldn't find her place. She kept reminiscing of the times she shared in this room with Tommy, Jax and Opie. The four of them were absolutely inseparable. She was happy to have a new place to call her home and with people who actually gives a rats ass about her, but this didn't feel right. Tara didn't want to feel like she was replacing Tommy.<p>

How would JT feel about this? Did Gemma talk to him about it? Were they both in the place to redecorate the room? Or was this something that had been put off for years and they realized at some point they had to face this? How would this work with Jax? Should she tell her dad?

Tara's mind was absolutely going out of control with questions. Maybe she should just talk to Gemma in the morning about this and ask her if JT would be okay with this as well. Tara turned to look at the time on her nightstand, 3:07 am.

Jesus was it late. Tara felt a bit hungry and thirsty. Just as she was about to get up from the bed she heard a light knock on the door. It scared the shit out of her. Got her so freaked out to the point where she thought some paranormal activity was going on.

_Tommy?_ Tara's eyes got so big. She pulled the covers over her head and turned the opposite way from the door.

"Tara?" Jax whispered. Tara didn't turn around. "Tara you up?" Jax whispered again, this time placing a hand on her shoulder that was hidden by the sheets.

"Jax?" Tara whispered in question as well as in relief

"Yeah"

Tara pulled the sheets down and turned to see him. Surprised he was shirtless and just had pajama pants on. Tara now thought she was dreaming.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Jax just shrugged still standing on the side of the bed.

"Me neither. Kinda hungry."

Jax smiled spread across his face. "Let's go to the kitchen babe" Jax held his hand out to Tara and she gladly took it.

Jax noticed that Tara was not wearing her bra. He also took noticed Tara seemed to be cold. Jax smiled even wider.

"What?" Tara looked at him confused. Was her hair that messy?

"Nothin, cute shorts babe." Jax turned Tara towards the door as he pushed her out with him following with his hands on her back.

"I gotta pee first"

"Want me to just grab stuff and meet you back in the room?"

"Yeah sounds good" Tara hurried to the bathroom. Her post paranormal activity freak out almost got the best of her.

Tara climbed back into her side of the bed when she heard Jax walk in. Jax's hands were completely full of drinks and junk. Tara giggled as she saw him struggling not to drop anything.

"Here let me grab some things there macho man"

Jax grabbed some fruits, chips with dip, cookies, soda, juice and water.

"Man you really have an issue with over packing munchies Teller"

"I didn't know what you were in the mood for so I grabbed a couple of things" Jax just dropped on the food on Tara's bed

"Hey! Watch it! Gemma will kill me if I got any stains on the sheets the first night I spend here!"

"Babe she'd kill you on any day if you leave a stain on her new sheets" Jax chuckled

* * *

><p>Tara and Jax stood up in her bed just talking about everything they possibly could. Some was just talk about things that seemed so irrelevant. Like "I wonder why the sky is so blue" Tara turned to look at the time 4:28 am. Jeez it was <em>really<em> late.

"Do you ever think about what other things you can do or want to do besides become a SAMCRO member?"

"Na. You kidding? I'm like heir to the throne. My father started this amazing life. Brotherhood with an edge. I love it. I can't wait for me and Ope to pick up our cut and patches." Jax noticed that Tara just smiled and nodded. But there was something more. "Why? What do you think about?"

"I want to do what my mom did-"

"Nurse right?"

"Well yeah, she was a Neonatal nurse practitioner. I want to take it to a whole new level" Tara eyes gleamed with ambition.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be a doctor, a surgeon Jax. I want to help people, I want to heal. I'm going to become a neonatal specialist, perform surgery. I know it's something my mom always dreamed of before she had me"

"Tara, you're not the rea-"

"I know that. She's told me a million and one times that before. This is something I shared with her. Science. Health. Helping people. And I'm promising you, Gemma and JT one thing. I'm going to find out how to cure and prevent your mother's condition. Kids, who have that, like Tommy. I don't want to feel useless. I want to save lives."

Jax heart skipped a thousand beats when he heard Tara mention Tommy's name. But, it skipped a thousand more when she made a vow to help people with conditions like his mother's, his and Tommy's. Jax was about to lean in and kiss Tara like a boy who hasn't eaten in days but was cut off when Tara spoke.

"I just need to get outta here first you know?"

"W-what? What are you talking about? You can't go anywhere Tara."

"Sure I can. I can go to school down in San Diego, then transfer to a four year school, do my internship, residency and then develop my practice"

"How long does that take?"

"Well schooling takes a couple years. Internship is a year, residency is three to five years depending on what you study and to develop a practice is even longer. Takes a lot of hard work and dedication. Overall, ten to fifteen years maybe twenty."

"Jesus Christ Tara!" Jax was mortified

"What?"

"Ten to fifteen maybe twenty years? Are you out of your mind? What about your family here? What about me? You're just going to leave this all behind?" Jax was angry, she hasn't even thought of her family let alone him

"Jax this is what I want to do. My family will always be here, you will always be here. I'll always be here for you"

"But you won't Tara. I mean hell, do we even matter? Do I even matter to you?"

"Of course I do! How dare you ask me that!" Tara's eyes was getting a bit watery. This was her dream. She was sure she can have this in Charming. Was she wrong? Why would he think differently? "Jax I want to be a doctor here, practice medicine just like my mom did. Of course I want to be here with my family and with you. I would just have to go to school first. I'm sure there is something around here."

Jax shoulders seem to have relaxed a little bit. He thought maybe he did get a bit carried away. She never said she was leaving for good. He just needed Tara to know that he needed her and she couldn't go anywhere.

"I'm sorry Tara. It's just..with Ope being gone right now..I don't want to lose you too. You need to know how important you are to me. I got a bit carried away"

"A bit" Tara let out a light chuckle. She moved closer to Jax and grabbed his hand. "Look, I didn't say anything was official. There is still a lot for me to figure out. But I do want to be here with my family. You guys mean the world to me" Tara lifted up Jax's hand and brought it to her lips just like she did the day they spent together.

Jax grabbed Tara's face with his hands and kissed Tara. This kiss beyond deep. Beyond passionate. It was beyond anything. What their kisses were was just beyond the abyss deep. Only they could feel exactly paired. Tara returned Jax's kiss. There was no tongue. Just their lips, together. Jax let go while still holding Tara's face into his hands. "Don't leave me, please"

"I won't" Tara stared deeply into Jax's eyes as she stated her words to him. "Come on, we gotta go to bed. It's late"

To Jax's surprise Tara pulled him down beside her and fell asleep together.

* * *

><p>Gemma was up by seven in the morning. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She made her way into the kitchen to make some coffee and start breakfast for the kids. Pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. Gemma made her way into Tara's room first knowing she would be less trouble to get out of bed. But to her surprise, she walked into the room to see food and drinks all over the table. But what was most concerning to her eyes was her son. He was in bed with Tara. Normally she would have let all hell break loose if she found her son in bed with a girl. But this was Tara. And her son. He was spooning her. She noticed how tightly her sons grasps was on this girl. Tara has been in his life since they have both been born. The sight of her son and Tara actually warmed her heart. But there are rules Gemma thought to herself.<p>

"Come on kids! Get up!" Gemma yanked the sheets off of them both

"Jesus Christ ma!"

"'_Jesus Christ ma?'_ Are you kiddin me? I told you two no monkey business and yet I find you here, in _her _bed. Get your ass up, wash up and let's go eat some breakfast. Your father is on his way" Gemma turned and walked out the room with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Jax, Tara, Donna and Wendy all met up at the clubhouse while they waited for SAMCRO and Opie's arrival. When they all heard the sound of multiple Harley's rumbling each of them shared a smile. Donna hopped off the bench while she waited for Opie to come into her arms. They watched as each member passed by waiting to see a van pass by which they all assume Opie would be in. But there was nothing. Both Donna and Jax's facial expressions changed from anticipation to worry.<p>

Gemma came out of her office and walked to JT. "Where is he?"

"I let him stay" Piney answered

"You what?" Gemma stared at Piney in disbelief

Piney didn't have a response he just walked towards the clubhouse.

Jax walked up to meet Piney but was cut off by a running and worried Donna.

"Where is he?"

Piney looked annoyed but let out a breath as he scratched his head. "Listen darlin, I let him stay with his mother"

"W-why? Why wouldn't you bring him back with you?" Donna sounded like she was performing a theatrics show. Jax walked up behind her and put his arm over her. Donna turned to cry in his shoulder once again.

"Why didn't you bring him home Piney? He belongs here, with his family." Jax was fuming. Piney could see Jax was becoming livid and although he felt bad for Jax, no one tells Piney where his son belongs.

"Listen up kid, you don't tell me where my son belongs. Ya hear me?"

"Son, listen to Piney." JT put his hand on Piney's shoulder.

"My son does belong with his family and his mother in case you forgot how genetics work shithead that makes her his family."

Jax sucked in his breath and nodded. Every member crowding them thought for one second Jax was going to do something stupid.

Piney took a step closer to Jax, JT took a step closer to Piney taking Piney's movement for something else. Piney lifted his hand and wrapped it around the nape of Jax's neck and pulled him in. "I'm sorry son" Piney looked down to Donna "I'm sorry darling" Piney pushed his way through into the clubhouse.

Donna made her way over to Wendy and Tara. Both of them embraced her and apologized immensely to her. As the three of them held each other, Tara looked at Jax. He looked lost and broken. His other brother was suddenly taken away from him. And Tara felt the same way. Opie was her brother and she was going to miss the hell out of him.

Tara walked to Jax and grabbed his hand. "I'm here. I promise" Tara stared into Jax's eyes deeply as she made her promise to him.

Jax nodded his head. He looked so hurt. And for the first time, Tara wanted nothing more but to kiss away his pain. "Yeah" Jax agreed as he embraced Tara into his arms once again. "Me too"


	10. Chapter 10: Phoenix

So there was a couple questions in regards to what happened with Opie in Phoenix and if he chose to stay. I did want to bring that into chapter 9 but I chose to leave this for another chapter. Happy reading(:

Please review!

* * *

><p>November 1992<p>

Phoenix

"Good to see ya brother" Piney greeted JT as they met up at an intersection

"Gotta say man these trips to Belfast and back is killing me" JT wrapped Piney in a bear hug

JT and Piney drove up to the cabin to get caught up with some club business. The cabin was something both JT and Piney invested a couple years after they fully developed the Sons of Anarchy organization. It was a place for the two best friends to get away from their nagging wives and responsibilities after an exhausted day from the outlaw life. Only Piney and JT have the keys to the cabin despite Gemma's dismay. The cabin was north of Morada located in redwoods outside of Pine Grove. The design of the cabin is circa redneck.

Piney and JT pulled up to the front side of the cabin and took off their helmets.

"Did you..uh call Gemma to let her know you're back?"

"Na it's late. Figured I'd head up to the house in the morning."

Both men stepped into the cabin and took a seat in the kitchen. Piney grabs a beer for himself and JT.

"How is she?"

"Maureen?"

Piney nods as he takes a gulp of his beer.

"She's doin alright. Trinity got a bit bigger. Had to talk to Maureen's mother after she sent her away to have the baby in secret"

"Damn women. So god damn judgemental" Piney shook his head in disgust

"Look, I spoke with Kellan Ashby. He is going to sit down with the kings and express my conditions to getting out of the gun business"

Piney nodded his head "What uh-if this blows back on us? What do we do then?"

"It won't brother. I'm making the arrangements. I will set this in order so nothing blows back on us. We can't keep goin the way we are. ATF is sniffin around our asses. This was never supposed to be the way it is now. You know that most of all. I'm gonna need you behind my back." JT put his hand on Piney's shoulder.

Piney lifted up his hand brought it to JT's neck "You know I'll always have your back brother, whatever you need"

"Alright well I'm gonna sleep this time difference off and go see Gemma and Jackson in the morning. We'll meet up at church at nine sharp. Tell the others" JT stood up from his seat and walked to one of the bedrooms.

* * *

><p>October 1993<p>

"So if we're not selling guns what the hell else are we gonna do brotha?" Clay was expressing his concern to Piney and John as they sat down in the church room before they held a meeting

"I didn't say anything was official Clay but this is a thought we all should take into consideration. Look at the wreckage that's going on. Lenny killed three ATF ag-"

"Allegedly"

"Oh cut the shit Clay!" Piney slammed his fist down on the table

"Calm down Piney" JT patted Piney's back. Piney just turned his chair away from the site of Clay. "We all know Lenny killed the agents. Our brother is behind bars for capital murder. This is not what we originally wanted. I wanted a brotherhood, which yes we do have immensely but I don't want my brothers, my family behind bars."

"I don't think this is a smart move JT. I'm sorry but I really don't. We can be smart about this. Under the radar. We just need to develop a smarter plan. That's all it's going to take"

Piney stood out of his sit and placed both of his fists down on the table leaning towards Clay. "Our President is trying to keep us whole. You gotta problem with that you turn in your goddamn patch _brother_" Piney left his spot from his seat and walked out of the church room and slammed the door shut on his way out.

Piney headed out to the cabin where he drowned the clubhouse issues in liquor.

* * *

><p>The next morning Piney woke up with a bottle of tequila in his hand and the sound of himself snoring. Piney made his way back home, not that he was even looking forward to his wife. For the past couple months since Lenny's trial began, Mary has been insistent on moving out of Charming with Piney and Opie. However, Piney told Mary if she is so unhappy with the life she was aware she was living with him and the club she can hit the road.<p>

As Piney walked into his house it seemed dead silent. He thought Mary went off to work and Opie was possibly in school. Possibly being the operative word since Opie tends to cut school with Jax. The amount of times both Mary and Piney have told Opie to clean up his act it has made Opie just do the exact opposite thing. Opie always expressed that his father was acting ridiculous since they all knew that his future was SAMCRO. That statement would result to Piney being yelled at and dishes being flown across the room from Mary.

Piney stepped into his bedroom to see his burro and nightstand draws were either open or halfway open with clothes on the floor and still hanging over the draws.

"The hell is goin on here" Piney rushed to his son's room to see the exact same scene that was in his bedroom.

Piney felt like the wind was kicked out of him. He took a seat on his son's bed as he placed both of his hands on his head.

After an hour Piney got up and reached for his house phone.

"Gemma it's Piney, I need to talk to ya old man"

Gemma brought the phone to JT

"What's up Piney?"

"Mary took my son" Piney felt light headed and unease

"What do you mean she took your son?"

"Look my sons and Mary shit are gone. She's been talking about leaving Charming for a while now. She took my son"

"I'll call the others and charters to be put on alert for them. I'll call you after I make the call"

Piney had no words. He just hung up the phone. Piney went to his liquor cabinet and as he was opening up a bottle of scotch when there was a knock on the door. Piney opened the door to see Jax standing in the doorway.

"Jesus Christ don't you ever go to school boy?" Piney turned his back on the door and walked into his living room.

"Come on old man you know I'm already a genius." Jax took a look at Piney, something was wrong. "Ain't it a little early to be drinking hard liquor?"

"The hell do you want shithead!"

"Well as much as I love our talks I came here for Ope. He around?"

"No" Piney's face and ears were fuming with heat.

"He went to school?" Jax took a look around. He knew he couldn't have mistaken the plan he and Ope made on the phone last night. They were gonna skip school and load up on beer and weed for the weekend with the girls. They were also talking about throwing a party at the cabin.

"No!" Piney stood up and through his bottle of scotch across the room right next to Jax's head

"Jesus Christ Piney! The fuck is wrong with you!"

"SHE TOOK HIM!"

"Who? What are you talkin about?"

"Mary. She took Ope."

"Where'd they go?"

"Jesus kid do I have to draw a map for you? You know you should really get your ass to school if you can't put it together!" Piney turned his back from Jax as he brushed his hand through his hair. "I don't know where they went. I called your dad, we're getting on it"

"Why in the hell would she take him?" Jax felt like he was going to throw up.

Piney didn't answer Jax he just walked away to his bedroom. Jax took a walk into Opie's room to see that most of his stuff really was gone. The objects remaining were a picture of him and Donna and a picture of him and Jax together at the beach and another one of them together on their bikes when they were kids. Jax put the pictures back on Opie's mirror and sat down on his bed.

"Shit" Jax whispered to himself

"What?" Piney was standing at his son's doorway.

"Donna doesn't know. And I am not looking forward to telling her that" Jax pushed himself back on Opie's bed as he took out a cigarette and began to light it

"You gotta be shittin me! Take that crap outta ya mouth boy" Piney kicked Opie's bed and walked back out.

* * *

><p>Jax and Piney drove around town all day and asked neighbors and people around town if they happened to see Mary and Opie last night. Nothing. There was no track of them. Everyone they spoke to claimed to know nothing. Around three o'clock Piney and Jax headed their way back to the house. About fifteen minutes after they got back there was a knock on the door.<p>

"I got it" Jax hollered as he made his way to the door. When he opened the door he saw a jolly Donna. _Shit_. "Donna.."

"Hey Jax. Where's Ope?" Donna stepped herself into the house and passed Jax. She continued to walk to Opie's room but froze in her step when she saw his room. "Jax!"

Donna turned around and jumped back when she saw that Jax was standing right behind her.

"I'm sorry Don-"

"Where is he!?" Donna took a step closer to Jax

"He's gone sweetheart"

Donna looked up to see Piney standing in the doorway of his room. Donna looked passed him to see that his room looked exactly like Opie's.

"Where is he Piney?" Donna's eyes began to water as she crossed her arms together.

"I don't know darlin. His mother and him are gone"

"Gone! When?"

"Last night. I wasn't here when this happened."

"O-Oh my god" Donna placed her right hand over her mouth and then through her hair as she began to cry.

Jax grabbed Donna into a hug as he let her cry into his chest.

"I-I need to call Tara" Donna took a step back and wiped her tears. "We were supposed to..you know"

Jax nodded his head. "I know"

Piney went to pick up his house phone. "Yeah?"

"I think we got something here brother. Church is called for in ten minutes."

That was all Piney needed to hear. He grabbed the keys to his bike and made his way out through the front door.

"Alright nobody died here, so you kids can cut the shit. We'll find my son" Piney pushed his way through the teens and went to bike.

"Where you going old man?"

"Clubhouse. JT thinks he has a lead"

Tara looked up to Jax and then Donna. Both eyes filled with hope.

"We have to go to the clubhouse!" Donna held to Jax

"I don't have anything to drive Donna and I'm sure the four of us ain't gonna fit on the back of Piney's bike."

"We can walk" Wendy shrugged as she shared her option.

"Then let's get a move on it!" Donna demanded as she grabbed Wendy by her arm and charged forward with her.

Jax and Tara gave each other a look and chuckled. Jax held his hand out to Tara and she laced her fingers between his and the four of them walked towards the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>As the men were seated in the church Piney made his way through the double doors to take his seat. All the men of mayhem stood up to greet Piney. All of them expressed how sorry they were that his wife took his son away but reassured him that they will find them both and bring back his son where he belongs.<p>

"So what do we got here?"

JT cleared his throat "Thomas found two tickets in the airlines reporting service to Phoenix, Arizona. Any reason she would go to Arizona?"

"Not that I can think of. She grew up in Texas"

"Maybe she's just making a pit stop in Phoenix?" Clay suggested

"Well Thomas also pulled a check on Mary and found a deposit on a house in Phoenix. We have the address."

"Well then lets get outta here. I'm not spending one more minute without my son" Piney hurried out of his seat and pushed his way through the church doors.

* * *

><p>BANG BANG BANG<p>

Mary swung the door right open. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of its socket.

"Where is he?" Piney pushed his way in

Mary took a look outside to see all the members from Charming and what looked like to be a Phoenix charter as well sitting on their bikes staring at her.

"H-how did you-"

"WHERE IS MY SON MARY!?"

"H-he's in the back. Piney please don-"

Piney didn't let her finish her statement. He just kept walking to the back room until he saw his son laid out in the bed flipping through channels.

"Pop!" Opie threw the remote onto the bed and hopped out his bed.

Piney couldn't have been more happier to embrace his son. "How you doin son?" Piney pulled Opie away while his left hand kept placement on his cheek.

"Why am I here?"

"I-I told you why I brought you here Harry." Mary spoke behind her two men. Both of them turned and gave her a disgraceful glare.

"Why? Because you hate the club?" Opie spit out

"I don't hate the club Harry. It's not safe for you! You deserve better. I did not carry your ass for nine months so you can be put behind bars or end up dead in the streets! I am your mother and I want what's best for you!"

"What's best for me? So taking me away from my father and my family in Charming is what you call what's best for me?"

"Yes! I do! And you will stay here"

"Over my dead body. He is coming home with me. You think you have what it takes to raise a child on your own? You think he'll listen to any words of wisdom you preach to him? You are in your own world of Disneyland Mary." Piney grabbed Ope's bag near the nightstand and started to back his clothes. It took less than five seconds for Opie to help his dad grab his stuff.

"Piney can I talk to you alone in the room?"

Piney just ignored her and continue to grab his son's belongings.

"Piney please.." Mary was getting antsy.

Piney took a look at his wife and dropped Opie's bag on the bed. "Five minutes"

Both Mary and Piney walked away to the living room.

"Look I'm so sorry I took Opie without telling you. But, I've tried to reason with you for months. Look at everything that's happening in Charming. One of your guys has been arrested for capital murder that he is pleaded non-guilty for. Do you want that for your son? Do you want the club to be the reason you burry your son?"

Piney stood quiet. He understood Mary's concern as a mother. And as a father he had the same concerns. In the beginning of developing this organization, Piney would have thought there was a shot in hell that anything would happen to him and his son but now..now times were changing. Members were being arrested, members were being killed to gang violence. Nothing was making sense anymore. But he wanted to give JT the benefit of the doubt that he will be able to pull them out of this line of business.

Piney thought for just one second that until JT fixed the problems within the club maybe it was best that Opie stood in Phoenix. There was a charter here that could keep an eye on Opie and his wife. He can send money to them in the mean time until things were better in Charming.

"Is this just a pit stop?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Are you staying here or leaving to another state?"

"I'm staying here"

"If he stays here, you are to not leave Phoenix. There is a charter here and I will have them keep an eye on the both of you. I will send you mon-"

"Thank you Piney!" Mary went to hug Piney until he took a step away from her.

"I'm not finished." Piney gave her a glare and she folded her hands together in front of her and nodded. "I will send you money. This is not permanent. Opie will come back home. JT has some things in place and will get us out of all the things you are scared of happening. When that happens and everything is set and done, Opie will come back home. With you or without you, I don't care which."

There was a pregnant pause between the two.

Mary was nodding her head. "No"

"What?"

"No. I don't agree."

"It's the only play you got here darlin. He can either come with me whether you like it or not. I'm trying to negotiate with you here"

"I'm sorry but I can't chance that with my son"

"Listen here Mary, Opie will come back with me and if you try to step an inch back in California there will be repercussions. So you can either take the offer I am giving you or just say goodbye to your only son for good."

"O-okay okay okay" Mary held up her hands in defeat

"I'll go talk to the kid"

* * *

><p>Piney walked into Opie's room to see Opie zipping up his bag. "Son" Piney put his hand on Opie's shoulder. "Sit down"<p>

Opie took his seat on the bed as well did Piney

"What's up? We're still going right?"

"I'm going. You're going to stay here with yo-"

Opie stood up from the bed. "No! I'm leaving with you. I don't want to be here!"

"Son"

"NO! I am not staying here!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Piney stood up from the bed as well. "Sit your ass down kid!" Opie took his seat.

'Now look here, this isn't permanent. The club's gotta take care of some shit and when that's settled, I will come to pick you up and bring you home"

"Why can't I just come back now? What's going on that you won't let me come home now?"

"I can't tell you that. But I don't want my only son caught in the crossfire of any bad blood feud. Your mother is right. You need to be here. But I want you home. I promise this isn't permanent."

Piney took his seat again next to Opie and embraced his son. "I'm sorry son."

Opie shrugged his shoulders.

Piney and Opie sat there for a couple more minutes in silence.

"I need you to do something for me pop"

"What is it"

"Donna. She's gonna flip out. You need to make sure she knows this is not permanent." Opie looked a little embarrassed. He didn't want to seem spun out on pussy especially to his father.

"I'll take care of it son" Piney let out a sly smile to his son and then stood up from the bed. "I'll see you soon" Piney embraced his son one more time and began to walk out the front door.

"Thank you Piney" Mary called out to him

Piney turned around and nodded to her as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>JT and Clay walked up to Piney<p>

"What happened? Where is he?"

"I'm letting him stay here with his mother"

"What?" Clay asked in disbelief

"What are you doin Piney?" JT asked

"Things need to get better in Charming before I bring my son back into it"

"Piney what are you talking bout? Everything is fine in Charming?" Clay was getting a bit disgusted that Piney would let one of the heir to the club stay away from Charming

"This is my call. He will be back. Now lets get outta here. We can still make it in time to leave for Eureka." Piney walked to his bike and followed his President back home.


	11. Chapter 11: Hit like a Semi

Thank you all for your reviews! Please continue to give me feedback(:

I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit like a Semi<strong>

It's been over a month without Opie in town. Jax was unraveled at first but with Tara at his side she made the presence of his best friend being gone a bit bearable. Tara and Jax were spending an abundance amount of time together. Tara no longer felt right about sleeping at the Winston's so should would often occupy her new room at the Teller residence. At first Tara was there every night since Opie left. She would spend her day either in school or with Donna and Wendy and after Jax finished his shift at the garage she would head over to spend the night. This was her first week being home. Tara felt awful about leaving her dad alone for two weeks. As far as she was told, her father was maintaining his daily routine, work and then the bar.

Usually Brian would go home first to eat some dinner but with Tara being gone, Brian went straight to the bar. Gemma spoke to Brian about Tara's new room at her house and told him she will be staying there for a few days. His first thoughts were that Gemma was trying to take Tara away from him and almost had a shit fit. Gemma using her womanly ways got him to calm down and explained the situation that was going on and expressed that they all needed Tara right now. Brian just nodded. He didn't know what to say. As a father he should have said no, that he wants his own daughter home with him. But no, Brain nodded and agreed. Maybe because he knew you don't tell the Queen of Anarchy no.

Tara came home to a house that was actually clean. The living room wasn't trashed as it normally is, there wasn't any dishes piled up in the sink or in the drying rack. The hallway bathroom was relatively clean. It could use a bit of a wipe down due to dust piling up but overall, this house maintained clean over the last two weeks. There was laundry piled up in her father's room though.

_Rome wasn't built in a day. _Tara thought to herself as she smirked. She was a little bit relieved to find something that needed to be done besides a home cooked meal.

Tara decided to cook her father his favorite meal. She felt terrible with being away from him for so long, but what made her feel even worse was that for the first week with being gone she felt happy. Like a ton of bricks have been lifted off. She wasn't babysitting her dad anymore, she was being a normal teenager, going to school, hanging with her friends after school, going "home" to do some homework and the night ended with Jax Teller in her bed. Nothing was happening between them but they would always cuddle together throughout the night. This was easier to do with John Teller making runs for the club that required him to be gone for a couple of days. Tara heard the key turn in the lock and there was her father. He looked…sober?

"Hey hunny" Brain wore his biggest smile in a long time.

"Hey daddy" Tara walked up to her father and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Ugh. I missed you kid" Brian took a tighter hold onto his daughter.

Brain sniffed in the scent that was making his stomach growl. "Is that what I think it is?"

Tara turned to take a look at the kitchen and she smiled. "Yes it is. I made your favorite. Baked potatoes fully loaded, meatloaf with a side of Greek salad."

"Wow. What..what uh is the special event for this meal?"

'Nothing. I just haven't been home and I missed you. You deserve a home cooked meal with me being gone for two weeks." Tara walked to the kitchen and began serving.

"Is there enough food for three?" Brian sounded a little nervous as the question came out.

"Uh yeah. We expecting anyone else?" Tara asked as she set the two served plates down on the table.

"Yeah. Your..your aunt Karen is in town."

"Karen? M-mom's sister?" Tara was stunned. She hasn't seen this woman in years. Not since the funeral for her mother.

Before Brian could answer there was a knock at the front door. Tara's eyes went to the door.

Karen was wonderful. Just like Lori, she worked herself up into the medical field. She specialized in trauma care. Karen was sweet, driven and caring. She used to always come to town when Lori was alive. Tara could rationalize her father's distance towards her, but why Karen? And why come back now?

_Guess we're going to find out now. _Tara thought as she continued to serve the third plate.

As Tara settled the plate down Karen was invited into their home. Brian and Karen embraced themselves in a hug.

"Good to see you again Karen. Thank you for coming." Brain greeted her.

_Again?_ Tara was confused. _How many times have they seen each other?_

"Oh..Tara. Look at you. You've gotten so big. Oh my god, you're gorgeous!" Karen walked over to Tara and embraced her just as she did her father.

"Good to see you Karen" Tara put on a smile.

They took their seats at the dinner table and dug in.

"Tara you made all this by yourself?"

"Yes. Mom left some pretty good recipes. I've been following them ever since."

"Your mother was an excellent cook. I told her all the time she should have been a chef"

Tara smiled and nodded. What is there to talk about with this woman? The questions Tara had didn't involve food, at all.

"So, how's school going?"

"It's going great. I've taken up some biology courses and I'm doing a program with the school to do more studies in the medical field. It's twice a week and instead of going to my high school classes, I go to the school but do the medical studies there."

"Tara that's wonderful! In fact I was telling your dad last week when I bumped into him at the gas station that San Diego's high school has excellent courses in medical studies that I know you can excel in"

"San Diego?" Tara looked at her father who had his head bowed down to the food. "Don't you live in Chicago?"

Karen's face got stiff. "Yes I do, but right now I'm living in San Diego with your grandmother. She's sick, so I am temporary working in a community hospital there until further notice."

"Grandma? What's wrong? Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so sweetheart. Your grandmother is battling breast cancer"

Tara's heart dropped. Just like her mother. Tara thought how selfish it was to not keep in contact with her grandmother. How long has she been battling this? Why hasn't she reached out when Lori died? Tara's head was scrambling.

"Your grandmother misses you deeply Tara." Karen reached out for her hand only for it to be snatched away.

"Really? Where was she or you after my mother died?"

Brain cleared his throat. "Sweetheart they did reach out." Brain's eyes were filled with guilt.

"No they didn't. What are you talking about?" Tara pushed her food further away from her.

"They reached out right after your mother died and year and year after that until you were twelve."

"Why? Why did they stop?"

"Because I made them"

"Why? Why would you do that me?" Tara stood up from her seat

"Tara please sit down" Karen asked

"How are you not mad about this?"

"Tara he just didn't want to be alone"

"Alone? 'He just didn't want to be alone'? Are you freaking kidding me? I WAS ALONE! FOR SEVEN YEARS!" Tara pushed her seat back knocking it down. Tara began to walk away when Karen stopped her.

"Please Tara just come sit with us and let's talk."

"Talk? Talk about what? How the past seven years I've been the parent? How I've been daddy's babysitter? Cleaning up his vomit, cleaning up the wreckage he creates, coming home to make a home cooked meal for him, washing the clothes, cleaning the house. Getting calls at three o'clock in the morning to have someone pick him up from the bar or the police station. You don't know any of the shit that's been going on here! And I get that he blocked you out but after two years of not trying anymore, why are you here now?" Tara was gasping for air like she has just finish a marathon run, but instead it was a marathon rant.

"Because he asked me to come here. We want you to stay with me and grandma in San Diego."

Tara pulled away in shock. She looked at her father who was sitting in defeat.

"Sweetheart, San Diego could be a new start for you. There are excellent school programs there that can help develop your knowledge intensely to better prepare your dream of becoming a doctor." Karen sighed. "Look. I know your father hasn't been much, but the moment we ran into each other he asked me to go to the diner with him and talk. And he spoke only of you. Of your dreams. What you need. He wants the best for you. "

Tara was mortified. Leave Charming? Sure she has had that thought, but after high school. She can't leave now. She can't leave her father as much as she is angry with him. She can't leave Donna, Wendy, Gemma. She can't leave Jax. Tara felt that it was humanly impossible.

"I can't."

That was all she could say. There is nothing to discuss. This is her home. The family she has is here, her friends. It was enough despite all the drama that comes tied to it.

"Tara, just think about it. I'm not expecting an answer right now. I mean hell we just railroaded you with all of this." Karen hugged Tara. Karen grabbed her things and said her goodbye to her niece. Karen headed over to Brain. One of her hands rested on his shoulder. 'I'm leaving in the morning. I have to get back to the hospital and to Sophie. I'll be in touch."

Brian stood up and walked Karen out. He kissed her on the cheek and said "Thank you" as he closed the door shut.

He turned his attention to Tara. "I can't begin to understand the anger you must fe-"

"Stop. You don't get an explanation. You pushed the only family I have left of my mother away. Because you didn't want to be alone. Always only thinking of yourself. You're selfish coward. You're right about one thing though. You have no god damn clue on how to understand how I feel. But I'll tell you what exactly I feel right now besides my anger. Betrayal." Tara's green eyes were filled with anger as they bore into her father's. Tara walked into her room and slammed it shut.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he did that. I'm sorry babe" Jax's hand brushed Tara's hair strands away from her face as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears.<p>

Tara shrugged as she leaned her head on his shoulder. A couple hours after cleaning the kitchen and doing her homework, Tara took a shower and made her way to Jax's house. They were both sitting on her bed facing each other with their legs crossed.

"Are you gonna go?"

"Go where?"

"San Diego"

"No. This is where I belong" Tara looked up to Jax and could see his eyes were instantly filled with relief.

Jax grabbed Tara's hand as he laid back and pulled her down with him.

"Come on babe, just fall asleep and forget about today. Tomorrow I'll make sure is better." Jax kissed Tara's forehead as she places her head on his chest.

Tara brought Jax's hand to her lips and said "Goodnight."

Jax held Tara tighter, "Night babe"

* * *

><p>BELL RINGS<p>

"So your aunt just shows up on your door step?" Donna questioned in disbelief

"Yeah. Trying to convince me to leave here"

"Tara I think that's great!"

Donna saw Tara's eyes wide questioning her statement

"Not about you leaving! God no! I just mean..you know..she's your family. And I think it's great that she came back to be with you. Maybe you guys can work something out where you visit her and she can come here for a little"

"I don't know. She also works in a hospital in trauma care so they will always be in need of her and plus my grandmother is sick."

Donne rubbed Tara's shoulder knowing how hard it must be for her to relive her mother's sickness with her grandmother. "I'm sorry Tara. I know how hard this must be on you"

Tara nodded her head as they both continued their walk to Tara's locker. "So have you spoken to Opie?"

"Yeah. We speak to each other on the phone. It's just so hard"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he isn't here. I can't handle this long distance stuff. I want to see him so much. I miss him"

"Donna he should be back soon. I bet he misses you just as much as you're missing him"

"I just hope he isn't doing anything with anyone else while he's in Arizona"

As they rounded the corner to Tara's locker, there she saw him. And _her._ Again.

Jax and Ashley. Molded up into each other against her locker.

Donna was still speaking but after Tara seeing Jax and Ashley, Tara heard nothing but her blood boiling.

"Son of a bitch" Tara dropped her books to the floor and marched her way up to the two blondes.

Tara pushed Ashley off of Jax.

"What the fuck!?" Ashley exclaimed as she looked at Tara. "The hell is your problem"

Tara didn't have much of an answer. At least not with her words. She has had it. Tara clenched her hand into a tight fist and clocked Ashley right in her nose. As soon as Tara's fist was met with Ashley's nose, there was blood pooling out of Ashley's nose.

"Tara!" Donna was just as surprised as anyone in the school who just saw Tara hit someone else. It wasn't in Tara's nature to be violent. Everyone knew she was a smart mouth with a raging temper but no one has ever seen Tara use physical violence.

Ashley was about to make her way to fight Tara back but Jax meddled in. Good timing considering Tara had no plans on stopping her fist from pounding on Ashley.

One of Ashley's friends came and took her away to the nurses office. Jax turned around and looked at Tara. He was shocked as well. He took Tara and walked her out of the school doors.

"What the hell was all that about?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Jax just shook his head. He has never seen Tara this angry with him before. It was unsettling for him.

"I told you to stop sucking faces with those girls on my locker! And what do you do? You go and stick her tongue down _her_ throat once again on my locker!"

'What's the big deal? It's not like I planned it. I was waiting for you and Donna and Ashley came up to me and you can solve the rest."

"The big deal is I don't want to see that shit! Matter of fact I don't want you to do that with anyone else!"

Those last words flew out her mouth before she even had time to think it through. She knew she couldn't ask that of him. They were not together. She had no claim over him. But she liked to believe that she does.

Jax's entire facial expression changed. Hearing Tara say that to him was not something he expected to hear from her. Many girls who try to go steady with him always make this request and he always laughs it off and tells them he doesn't believe in one girl at a time.

"What are you saying Tara?"

"YOU'RE MINE!" Tara's eyes were getting watery. And god was she so fucking tired of crying. Why couldn't she just have this? The one thing that makes her feel alive.

"Tara you never sai-"

Tara shut Jax up with a kiss.

It was instantly returned. One of Jax's hand was on Tara's face while to other hand was wrapped around her waist.

Jax was kissing her ferociously. They haven't kissed like this in a while. He missed feeling her tongue stroke his. The way she was passionate with her mouth.

Tara's hands were digging into Jax's side as she pulled him closer.

She took a step back. "Well, I'm telling you now."

Jax nodded his head as he leaned in and gave Tara another kiss.

Jax looked back up to see Tara but saw something else behind her that raised his concern.

"Bobby?" Jax took Tara's hand as they walked towards the men of mayhem. Tig and Kozik were with Bobby. "What are you guys doin here?"

The three men all looked at Jax. So much they need to tell him but just didn't know how. They were about to share news that changes Jax's life forever.

Kozik cleared his throat and took a step forward. "Your dad was in an accident. He was out for a ride. He didn't see it coming.."

"What they hell are you talkin bout?"

"Your dad was hit by a semi" Bobby answered Jax knowing Kozik wasn't going to finish.

"Oh my god!" Tara gasp behind Jax.

Jax said nothing. He didn't move the slightest inch for where he stood. His eyes expressed that he was shocked.

"He's at St. Thomas" Tig stated

Tara looked up at Jax to see that he was still standing there like a statue. And this only reminded her of one day.

The day Tommy fell over and was having a seizure. Jax was motionless then. Jax is motionless now.

"Jax we have to go see him" Tara pulled his hand as she followed Bobby, Tig and Kozik to the van.

* * *

><p>St. Thomas Hospital<p>

Tara and Jax walked in the waiting room outside of JT's room. He was in the ICU room. Glass windows and doors. You can see the condition JT was in. And by the looks of it, he looked absolutely terrible. It broke Tara's heart. She could only imagine how Jax must be feeling. Losing a parent isn't an idle feeling or experience for Tara. She knew it all too well.

Tara could see Gemma next to JT's bed, her head down as she sobbed into her husband's side.

"I'm going to see your mom okay?" Tara looked up to Jax

He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her. His eyes were fixated on his father.

"Look at me"

Nothing.

"Jackson, look at me"

Jax's head turned and his eyes looked down to Tara.

"I know how much pain you feel. Everything that you feel in your body makes you want to run and scream. You feel like the world is swallowing you up entirely. But look at everyone who is here for you. They're here to support you. Go in and see your father. Don't say goodbye. Not yet. Just be with him."

Jax nodded his head. Both he and Tara made their way into the room.

Gemma's head shot up once she heard the door opening. She got up once she saw her son and ran into his arms.

"Oh Jackson!" Gemma held her son so tightly. Jax let go of Tara's hand as he went to comfort his mother.

After a few minutes of silence and light sniffles from Gemma, Jax asked to have some time alone with his father.

"Sure baby" Gemma grabbed her jacket and purse and exited the room.

Tara got up from her seat and felt Jax's hand tug onto hers. He pulled her close to him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here. For being you" Jax pulled Tara down for a kiss. "Are you going home?"

"No. I'll call my dad. Tell him what's going on. I'll stay here until visiting hours are over. I'll go home with you and Gemma."

"I was thinking of spending the night here"

"Okay. I'll still go home with Gemma. She shouldn't be alone in this."

Jax did a half smiled and kissed Tara one more time.

* * *

><p>Teller's House<p>

"Do you need anything Gem?"

"No baby. Just gonna make some coffee. Get the arrangements set up."

"Arrangements?"

"Yeah. For John."

"Did the doctor's say he isn't going to make it?"

"Doctors say there's too much damage. They only repaired what they could. The rest..well it's in "God's hands" as they say."

"But there can be a change Gem. There's hope" Tara didn't get it. When her mother was sick she never gave up. Not for one second.

Gemma reached out to Tara's hand. "Baby, I just want to make sure that if he does pass, he has everything he deserves as a farewell. I can't think of anything else besides that and Jackson."

* * *

><p>Tara didn't go to school the next day. She stood by Jax's side at the hospital. Occasionally she would step out of the room and hang out in the waiting room with Donna and Wendy.<p>

JT wasn't getting any better. The doctors were looking out for the kidneys. If the kidneys were sure to function the way it's supposed to then JT had a chance. But as it turned out JT's kidneys were failing and as a result to that, every organ in his body was soon to shut down.

By Saturday morning JT had passed away.

Gemma was in high gear with florist, funeral homes, picking out his casket and tombstone after JT was time of death was called.

Clay had all the other charters called down. Even the charter from Belfast. This was a funeral that no one was to miss.

After, the club held church to declare Piney the new President of the Sons of Anarchy, but he declined. Said the he wasn't the man for the job. He wanted to remain VP as he appointed Clay as President. The club took a long and hard decision for the vote. Clay was in and another vote was in for sergeant at arms. Clay wanted Tig. Tig was now appointed as Clay's right hand man.

* * *

><p>Tara sat between Jax and Gemma and held both of their hands as the ceremony took place at the cemetery. The ceremony was long. The entire town showed up to the ceremony as well as every charter from Charming to Belfast. There was enough people there that could bury JT alone from when people would grab some dirt and throw it over his casket.<p>

While the citizens of Charming were picking up a handful of dirt Jax got up from his seat and walked away from the ceremony. For him it was over.

Tara got up, took a handful of dirt and whispered her goodbyes to JT. She promised to watch over his family as he watched over her when her mother passed away.

Tara knew exactly where Jax was. She headed for the tree her, Jax and Opie sat after the last ceremony for the other Teller. There he sat by the tree with his feet on the ground as he hunched over and buried his head between his knees.

"Hey" Tara greeted as she sat down next to him.

"Hey" A faint sound that left his lips.

Tara just sat there and held Jax. Occasionally she would see a fallen tear. She wouldn't wipe the tears away, she knew this is something he needed to let out.

"You should go" Jax picked his head up from her lap and leaned back against the tree.

"What?" Tara was confused. Did she do something wrong?

"Leave." Jax spat out.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tara shook her head.

Before Jax could say anything to her, they heard the crinkling of fallen leaves as someone walked over them in their direction. They both turned around to see the last person they'd ever expect to see.

"Opie" Tara whispered. Tara ran up and into his arms. "Oh my god Opie" Tara held him tight

"Guess someone missed me" Opie smiled

"Of course I did! Oh my god! I'm so glad you're here. Did you see Donna?"

"Yeah, told her I need a minute with Jax"

They both looked down at Jax who was frozen at sight. Jax's eyes were on Opie. He couldn't believe he came back.

Opie reached his hand out for Jax which he grabbed and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry bro"

They stood there for a minute in their bear hug.

"You just visiting or you-"

"I'm home for good man. Tired of being away from my family. Nothin my mom could say can keep me away. Not anymore"

Jax nodded his head.

The three of them made their way back to JT's open grave and said their goodbye's one more time. After, they headed back to TM.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, the clubhouse started to lighten down with members of the MC. Towns people didn't show up to the clubhouse. They knew it was time for the Sons of Anarchy to say their last goodbye to their fallen leader.<p>

Only the SAMCRO members headed back to Gemma's. Donna and Opie were sitting together on the couch where they stood with the club members. All sharing memorable times with JT. Jax wasn't there to listen to stories. He has his own he wanted to keep to himself. Tara was in the kitchen with Gemma and Wendy cleaning up.

"Gem where's Jax?"

"I think he's in his room"

Tara made her way to Jax's room to see him sitting on the corner of his bed facing away the door. Again another moment where this reminded her of another time she saw him like this. He sat idle just like he is now when Thomas died. Tara made her way around the bed and kneeled in front of him.

"You haven't eaten anything" Tara brushed her hand across his face.

Jax looked down into her eyes. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard. His mouth kept moving barely giving her a chance to respond.

"Jax.." Tara mumbled as her lips were pressed against his.

Jax ignored her. He pulled her up and placed her on his bed underneath him. He kissed her neck. Sucking and biting. He made his way back up to her mouth. He sucked on her bottom lip.

She was lost in the moment. Although Jax was moving his lips so fast on her, his mouth felt so good. She was enjoying it. That was until she felt his hand go underneath her shirt and to her bra. He cupped her breast.

"Jax.."

Again he ignored her. He just kept his lips moving and tightened his hold around her breast.

"Jax..stop.."

"Mmm. Come on Tara" Jax went back to sucking on her neck.

"Jax no..please stop."

Nothing.

Tara pushed Jax back. And as he stood up she saw his pants were undone as they hung down below his knees. She can tell through his underwear that he has an erection.

_When the hell did he do that? _

"What the hell Jax?" Tara stood up from the bed and fixed her shirt.

"What's the problem?" Jax slurred

He's been drinking. _Great._

"I told you to stop like four times"

"You were enjoying yourself. You want what every girl wants from me" Jax cupped his cock and moved his hand up and down as he took a step closer to her.

Tara slapped him. "Cut it out!"

"Get out" Jax snapped out of whatever world he was in when she slapped him.

"What? No. I'm not going anywhere."

"Get out Tara!"

"No!"

"You're no good for nothin." Jax bite out as he waved his hand in the air and picked up his pants.

Tara had no response.

"What are you still doing here? Jesus Christ Tara, get the fuck out!"

She was shaking her head. "I'm not going anywhere Jax."

Jax stared at her in disbelief. His anger was rising.

"Just let me be here for you."

"I don't need you"

"I just want to be with my family"

"WE'RE NOT YOUR FAMILY!"

Tara's heart fell so low. Her stomach was in knots. She wasn't crying. Her eyes weren't watery. She was shocked.

"YOU'RE JUST AN ORPHAN!" Jax was yelling at the top of his lungs. "Looking for someone else's family to coddle you"

"That's enough Jackson!" Gemma yelled at the doorway.

Behind her stood Wendy, Opie, Donna, Clay. The rest of the club members.

Tara was embarrassed. Not only was she told she isn't family, she was reminded that she's an orphan, told she was good for nothing and to top that off. Everyone she loved and wasn't her family by blood heard his hurtful words.

Tara turned around and made her way out the front door. She was running.

She ran through the bushes of the neighbor's house so no one could see her. She could hear the bikes rumbling after her. At one point she hid in the bushes until she heard them pass by. After a while, it had gotten dark out. She headed to the bus stop still keeping the club off of her tracks.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gemma heard a knock at her kitchen door.<p>

Gemma had little to no sleep after Tara ran off. She spent a long time yelling Jax's ear off. Gemma opened the door and saw Tara standing at the door way. She wasn't in her clothes from yesterday.

"Oh sweetheart!" Gemma hugged Tara. "Where the hell were you?"

"I just took a ride out to Lodi."

"Lodi? The hell were you doing out in Lodi?"

"Went to clear my head."

"Did you see your father. He was worried sick about you"

"Yeah. I went home like an hour ago."

Gemma sat Tara down at the coffee table. She placed a plate of eggs and bacon down for her.

"Eat." Gemma brushed her fingers through Tara's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Listen Gemma. Last night, I called my aunt Karen."

Gemma took her seat down at the table. "Karen? What for? Didn't she come by this week to take you to San Diego?"

"Well not take me. Just give me an option."

"Okay. And?"

"Well I spoke to her and I'm heading down there after I leave here."

"You're moving to San Diego? Over my dead body!" Gemma was pissed.

"It's not to move Gem. Just take a few days to clear my head. My grandma is sick with breast cancer. I haven't seen her since my mother died. I need to see her Gem"

Gemma couldn't object now. She brought up her mother for god sakes. Gemma nodded after a few minutes. "Okay darlin" Gemma rubbed Tara's hand. "What about Jax?"

"I wrote him a letter."

"A letter? Are you shitin me?" Gemma scoffed and pulled her hand away. "He needs you. And if you're leaving, you should at least say goodbye."

"Please Gemma. I can't face him after what he sai-"

"Sweetheart, he wasn't himself. You have to know he doesn't think that way about you"

"I know. But as of right now I need some space. Please just give him this letter. I'll call you and keep you updated about what's going on." Tara got up from her seat and pulled the letter out of her cross body bag. She held it out for Gemma to take.

Gemma took noticed that Tara sealed it knowing she would be tempted to open in. Gemma smirked up at Tara. "You're smart darlin." Gemma got up and hugged Tara.

Tara made her way back home to pack. She was nervous about leaving Charming. She doesn't know anything outside of here. She had already said her goodbyes to her dad, Opie and Piney, Donna and Wendy.

As she sat in her dad's cutlass waiting for him to take her, all she had to do now was say goodbye to Charming.


	12. Chapter 12: The Letter

**The Letter**

Jax woke up to the sound of a door closing in the kitchen. He got up groggy and walked his way slowly to the bathroom. The light to the bathroom burned his eyes. He was squinting so much he should just be walking with his eyes closed at this point. Jax let out what was left of alcohol in his system. As he walked out the bathroom and walked into his room he saw Opie laying out flat on his bed.

"Well you look like shit" Opie smirked

"Yeah well I feel like shit" Jax said as he leaned down to pick up his pants on the floor

"For which part"

Jax shot Opie a confused look.

"Well there's you getting drunk after your dad's funeral, which no one blames you for, but then there's you yelling at Tara. So which do you feel like shit about? Getting blackout drunk or screaming at Tara?"

Jax hung his head low. He hadn't forgotten the way he spoke to Tara. No amount of scotch was able to wash that away. It pissed him off more because they were finally where they both wanted to be. And he ruined it in less than a week. He thought maybe he can apologize and make her understand that he was just upset. He didn't know how to handle losing his father. But he also knew that wasn't the best excuse since she knew firsthand about losing a parent. This shit was making his head spin. He had no fucking clue how to fix his mistake.

"I take your silence as the second option."

"I just need to talk to her."

"You think just talking to her is good enough man? After the shit you said to her?" Opie couldn't believe that Jax thinks an apology was going to wash away the things Tara feared.

"Look man, I know I screwed up. I'm gonna fix it." Jax stated as he was putting his shirt on.

"For your sake I hope she is as forgiving that you percept her to be." Opie muffled as he rolled off Jax's bed.

"She is" Jax shot Opie one last look before they both walked out of his room and into the kitchen to the smell of bacon.

* * *

><p>Gemma was just about to shout out the boy's name as she was setting down their plates when she saw both of her boys coming into the kitchen.<p>

"Morning babies" Gemma kissed Jax and Opie.

"Morning ma" Jax said as he walked to the key bowl and grabbed his house keys.

"Where you goin?" Gemma had her left hand on her hip while the other rested on Opie's shoulder.

"Tara's"

"She isn't home" Gemma feared this moment. She was almost starting to hate Tara to leave this moment for her.

"She still isn't home? Where the hell is she?" Jax slammed his house keys back down.

"Jax.." Gemma started to grab the letter out of the kitchen mail draw. "She went to San Diego."

Jax turned to his mother. He really hoped she was bullshitting. But the look in her eyes reeked that she was telling him the truth. Jax placed his gaze on Opie who was refusing to meet his eyes.

"Did you know about this?" Jax took a step closer to Opie.

Opie stared long and hard at Jax before answering him. "She came this morning and said goodbye"

"And you couldn't tell me this shit in the room?" Jax started shouting.

The room fell silent. Jax was leaning against the counter. Opie started digging into his breakfast. Gemma was standing there, waiting for the right moment to say something to him.

"How did you know she left ma?"

"She came about an hour ago and told me."

"Great so she can say goodbye to everyone else except me!" Jax threw his hands up in the air. When they came back down they were in a tight hold of a fist.

"Jackson she gave me this to give to you." Gemma took the letter out of her jean pocket and reached it out to Jax. "She isn't gone forever baby. She just left for the rest of the weekend or week."

Jax looked hard at the envelope. "She left me a letter?" Jax was shaking his head. A letter was not enough. She wasn't giving him a chance to tell her he's sorry. He wanted to see her. This letter just showed that she didn't want to see him. And that thought scared him more than anything else.

Jax took the letter from his mother's grasp and walked away. The slam of his bedroom door made Gemma and Opie shudder. They both knew with everything going on, losing Tara was going to make him unstable. And Jax is already unbalanced enough as it is.

* * *

><p>He stared at the letter for hours. He was afraid of what it might say. In the letter he knew she would probably tell him to fuck off, not to look for her or contact her. That she was done with his shit and she didn't deserve to be told the inhuman things he shouted at her. Let alone Jax pushed himself on her. And that was one thing no one else witnessed last night. And that thought made him feel even more sick. He thought how he was a selfish son of a bitch. His dad would be ashamed of how he handled himself with Tara.<p>

In fact, Jax was more ashamed of himself than anyone else could be. How in the hell did he plan on making things right? Was she really going to come back? Or would she stay?

He thought that Tara really would stay. After all Tara would be with her real family. The only family she had left of her mother.

Jax put on his shoes, grabbed the letter and hopped out his bedroom window. He didn't know where he was going. He just kept walking.

He found himself at his father's grave. The head stone was obviously not yet put. Just a marker to show that it was John Teller's grave. Jax took out his lighter and a smoke and began to inhale the toxins in.

"You must think I'm real weak huh?" Jax starting talking to his father. Knowing an answer wouldn't appear but he needed to speak to someone.

"Well I guess I can say I learn how to be weak from the best ain't that right?" Jax started to laugh. "You became weak when Thomas died. Kept leaving for club business, making runs all over the states and even Belfast."

"Belfast. Tell me pop what was so fucking interesting in Belfast than Charming? You know where your family was. I guess when Thomas died so did everyone else that mattered to you. I needed you and you left me. You left ma." Jax tossed out his bud and popped another one in his mouth.

"I made a fool of myself to one of the people that has been there for me. I pushed her away. We were finally getting to the place we both wanted and needed to be. I need her so much. You guys can all call me a pussy. I don't give a shit. And now I think she won't come back..." Jax was playing with the flame coming from the lighter.

"..Who's to blame her right? I'm a real piece of shit for the things I said to her. What I almost made her do last night.." Jax was starting to get teary.

Jax took out the letter from his sweater. He began to stare at it once more as he played with the flame. And then a thought appeared to him.

Jax brought the flame to the edge of the envelope and watched as the flame became bigger and spread throughout one side to the other. Jax tossed it onto the grass and watched. Then he realized that the letter could say something less than what he was expecting and not ever knowing which mood that letter really was until she came back or if she ever does didn't settle right with him. Jax stood up and stomped on the flame until it went out. Jax picked up the letter and shoved it back into his sweater pocket and walked away from his father's grave.

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes Jax found himself in front of Tara's house. The cutlass was gone, so Jax knew her father wasn't home. He wondered if he took the trip to San Diego with Tara. Jax walked into their backyard and headed up the ladder into the "clubhouse" Tara and him shared when they were kids.<p>

Memories they shared together. With Thomas and Opie. No one else. Just them four. And the times Jax shared with only Tara. He remembered when he found her here crying after her mother died and how he stood there with her until she could get control of her sobs. And the famous one they shared together, when he declared himself her king of the clubhouse and her his queen. Then he took out his cherry ring pop and put it on Tara's finger and promised to get her a real ring one day. And that's when Jax knew he still wanted to keep that promise.

Jax took the letter out once more determined to read it. Jax can count how many times he has been nervous on one hand. When Thomas got sick, when Opie couldn't be found, when his father was lying on his death bed and now. About to read Tara's letter to him. Jax opened the envelope to see thankfully the letter was still intact. Tara wrote her letter on a small parchment paper and she just put it into an envelope that was too big for it.

_Jackson, _

_By now you will know that I left to San Diego. I wanted to say goodbye to you in person, but it was just too hard. I took a ride out into Lodi last night to clear my head. I called my aunt and made arrangements to stay with her for a little bit, to think. And be there for my grandmother. _

_You were right. I am an orphan. I always knew that. I just hoped that none of you guys would think that way about me. As if I am a burden. Especially you. My best friend. I know you were upset last night. You had every right to be. Losing a parent is something I would never wish on anyone. Not even the cruelest person alive. _

_Now I need to be with the only family I have left of my mother. I miss her so much. _

_I'll call you if I stay longer. I'm so sorry I left this with Gemma to give to you. And I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you in person. I just knew if I did come see you that I would never leave. _

_I'm glad Opie is back for good to help you in this time of need. _ _I'm sorry I am not there with you when you were there for me in my time of need. I will come back home. _

_Goodbye Jackson. _

Jax scrunched up the letter into a tight fist. He didn't know what to feel. She didn't curse him off into an oblivion in the letter which should show something. And she said she'd come back. Jax only hoped she would keep her word about coming back home. Until then all Jax could do now his wait.

Jax left the clubhouse and began to walk home. To wait.


	13. Chapter 13: Cockatoo

For those who asked if this is a ten year gap I assure you it is not. I will not have Tara leave at the age of fifteen. Everyone who reviewed, I sincerely appreciate your words and thoughts. All of you are amazing(:

As always, happy reading and review!

**Cockatoo**

It has been five days since she left. Five days. And in those five days Gemma has never seen her son Jax more unraveled. The only place Jax could keep focus was work. He'd even skip school days and go to work all day. With Opie by Jax's side it gave Gemma half a sense not to get riled up about her son's change in behavior. Along with going to work, Jax would have an occasional blow job from a croweater. Gemma said nothing to stop it since she thought this is what he needed. Only Gemma was wrong. Even after getting one of the best blow jobs of his life from a croweater he'd still go back to the garage after hours and work.

It was Friday morning and Gemma was sure to get Jax's ass back in school. He only went once this week. She tried not to be so far up his ass considering not only did he lose a father almost a week ago but he lost a best friend all in one day. But today was a new day and Gemma wasn't going to keep having Jax sit around in the garage and mope all day. His father wouldn't want it. He would want Jax to stay in school and that was something else Gemma had that put a weight on her shoulders.

Gemma walked into Jax's room and opened the curtains and blinds.

"Get up. You're going to school today." Gemma said pulling Jax's blanket off.

"Jesus Christ ma!" Jax said angrily as he pulled his blanket off from the floor.

"You can 'Jesus Christ ma' me all you want but you're getting your ass back to school." Gemma was making her way out.

"Come on, I wanted to work in the garage today."

"You've been working at the garage all week since Tuesday. And the guys appreciate the help but they do appreciate a good education. Now get your ass up!"

"The guys don't give a shit about me goin to school. Don't pull that line with me."

"Okay then. They might not give a shit about you in school but your father did. And he wanted to see you finish. So you will go to school today. I already called Opie and he is on his way." Gemma saw the change of look in her sons lost eyes as she mentioned his father. "Plus, I have a surprise for you after school. Come straight to TM."

Without any more words Gemma walked out of Jax's room and continued to make breakfast.

* * *

><p>Gemma kissed the boys goodbye and watched them get into Opie's truck and drive away. A minute did not even pass when she heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Seriously Jackson, get your ass to class!" Gemma swung the door open in surprise to see a man standing with a package.

"Oh sorry. Thought you were my pain in the ass son." Gemma took a harder look at the package. It was a cardboard box. "What is it?"

"I was told to let you open it to keep the surprise."

Gemma eyed the package carefully in dismay then she signed the form and saw it came from San Diego. "Thanks" Gemma took the package inside.

Before she could open the box her house phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Gemma! It's Tara. Did you get the package I sent you?"

"I just signed for it. I haven't opened it yet."

"Open it! The poor thing must be suffocating"

"Poor thing?" Gemma started to unravel her package. "What the hell did you sen-" Gemma opened her package to see a beautiful white coat and yellow Mohawk Cockatoo. "Oh my god. Tara.."

"Isn't he gorgeous? I saw him at the pet store with my aunt and as soon as I saw him I knew I had to get him for you"

"Sweetheart he's beautiful. H-how did you pay for this?"

"I have some money saved up"

"Oh sweetheart I can't accept this."

"Yes you can Gemma. And you will. You still have that big cage. I know how sad you were when your love birds died. I wanted to do this for you."

Gemma was amazed with her new member. He was absolutely beautiful. He was small.

"How old is he?"

"He's eight weeks old. Perfect age for him to be around you. You'll spoil him just as you always do."

"Tara, thank you so much. This is perfect."

Gemma was petting the top of the cockatoo's head when a thought appeared to her.

"When you comin back here sweetheart?"

"Oh I don't know. I'm having such a great time with Sophie and Karen."

"What about school?' Gemma peeled herself away from the bird now more intrigued with how this conversation will go.

"I brought all my books with me when I left. I called the school and told them about Sophie and spoke with all my teachers. They sent me a syllabus of what is going on in class through Karen's fax machine. So I'm keeping up to date with my school work."

"How long is this going to last Tara? He needs you, ya know."

"I know." Tara's voice dropped at the thought of Jax. "How is he?"

"How did you think? Have you even called him?"

"No not yet."

"Well what's the hold up? You left him a letter while you said your goodbye's to everyone but him. He needs to at least hear your voice." Gemma was being pushy and she did not give one rat's ass about it.

"I know Gem! I will speak to him. I'll call back later on tonight. I gotta go. Sophie's got another doctor's appointment." Tara was angry. She thought Gemma out of all people would understand the wait she was putting before she spoke to Jax.

"Okay baby. Thank you for the bird." Gemma's voice was more gentle this time.

"No problem. I'll call you later."

"Love you baby"

"Love you too Gem."

* * *

><p>"Still haven't spoken to her?" Opie asked Jax as he made the turn into the school parking lot.<p>

"Na"

"She's probably just busy with her grandmother" Opie was trying to help his friend but was running out of ideas.

Jax just shrugged his shoulders.

Opie parked the car. "She's gonna come back ya know. This is her home"

Jax didn't have a response. He just hopped out of the truck and walked toward the school's entrance. He walked right past Donna and Wendy so much without a word to either one of them. He just gave them a head nod and continue to walk.

"He still not doin okay huh?" Donna said to Opie as she gave him a kiss.

"Nope" Opie dragged out the 'p' "I'm runnin outta ideas. Have you spoken to her?"

"Yeah. Wendy and I talk to Tara practically every day. She hasn't called you?"

"Na. Probably afraid if she does call that Jax will be around and will have to talk to him." Opie wrapped his arm over Donna's shoulder as they followed behind Jax to the school's entrance.

* * *

><p>He didn't understand how he made it passed four periods. No idea at all. He was like a zombie in class. Plenty of girls came up to him to express their condolences on JT's death to Jax. And some girls really wanted to take Jax's mind off of it. Instead Jax just smiled and said "no thanks" or "I'm good but I'll keep that offer in mind."<p>

Now it was time for lunch. Jax went out to the bleachers. He sat under them to light up a joint. Jax figured four classes was enough for today. He was enjoying his solitude until he heard footsteps move across the grass.

"Hey"

Jax looked up to see Wendy. "Hey"

"Mind if I sit down?"

"I think there's enough room" Jax inhaled the sweet taste of marijuana.

Wendy gave a light laugh. "Yeah there is"

Jax held out the joint to Wendy. Wendy was more than glad to take a puff.

"Thanks" Wendy said as she exhaled.

"How come you're not with Ope and Donna?"

"You mean Barbie and Ken?" Wendy passed the joint back to him.

Jax laughed. Probably when of the first laugh he had since his father died and Tara left. "Yeah"

"Well, you kinda get tired of seein those two suck each other's face until it almost comes off. At least when Tara was here she was my shield." Wendy stopped her sentence right there as soon as she mentioned her. She saw the way Jax's eyes shot up to hers and how the sadness coated out the life in them. "Sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"It's cool"

"She's gonna come back Jax."

"How do you know that?"

"I talk to her on the phone. Me and Donna."

Jax nodded his head.

"You know when I first moved here, I didn't like her. She just seemed too nice. And then I saw you making out with that Emily chick. And then the way you were around Tara when you dismissed Emily. I thought you two had an open relationship. I hated Tara a bit more because I was gonna try to tag you as my new meat and saw she had you." Wendy stopped to see Jax's face. He seemed intrigued but looked like he was in pain. "Later that day Tara was on her way home and she saw me standing outside my house. She knew something was wrong and she tried to talk to me. I was such a bitch to her and dismissed her. But she grabbed me by my arm and made me take a walk with her."

"Where'd you go?"

"She took me to see her mom. Told me I wasn't the only one with family issues." Wendy took a deep breath in. "My mom is a junkie. Can't seem to put that needle down. Not even for me. We move around from city to city because her debt gets too high. But without a doubt my mother finds a way to settle her debt. I wasn't nice to Tara. Not an inch of kindness was spread from me to her. But her kindness..her kindness was always reached out. She offered me a place to escape. Told me about her staying at Opie's and that I was more than welcomed to join. She..Tara gave me what I needed. Friends. Family I could create with you guys." Wendy stopped talking to look at Jax. He seemed so lost. So unreachable. "I know you and I don't talk often but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. And what I'm trying to say about Tara is that she's too kind for her own good. She will come back. Not for her dad, Donna, Opie, Gemma or the club. She'll come back for one reason only. You." Without anything else Wendy got up from her spot on the green grass under the bleachers and walked away.

"You wanted to mark me as your new meat huh?' Jax smirked up at her.

Wendy laughed. "If that's all you got from my little speech then maybe Tara really is too good for you."

"She is." Jax smiled. "Sorry to hear about your mom. And same goes to you if you need someone to talk to. You're part of our group. We protect each other."

Wendy gave him a smile and a nod and walked away.

* * *

><p>Jax stood under the bleachers for two more periods. It was going to be eighth period now when he decided to get up. He walked to Opie's truck. Jax saw Opie sitting inside smoking a cigarette.<p>

"About time man. Where the hell you been?" Opie asked Jax as he got out of the truck.

"Just went to clear my head" Jax and Opie were leaning against the front of the truck.

"Been doin a lot of that lately."

Jax nodded. "I really fucked up man."

"Yup. You did." Opie said starring at the track field. Then he turned his gaze to Jax. "But you'll fix it"

"Come on, let's get the hell outta here" Jax walked around the front of the truck and jumped into the truck

"TM?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Gemma was filing some paper work when she heard the familiar sound of a truck park in. Gemma got out of her seat and shook her head in dismay. She saw both of her boys put on their TM uniform over their shirts. She watched as they began to walk to the garage. She went to stop them since Jax's surprise was waiting for him inside.<p>

"You couldn't handle a full day at school?"

Both boys stopped in front of Gemma knowing they would get an earful.

"School's almost over anyways." Jax shrugged his shoulders.

"And how many classes did you bother to show your faces in?"

"Enough."

Gemma nodded her head. "Alright. Well I got something for you." Gemma walked into the garage. Both boys followed her.

Jax stopped in his tracks at what his eyes were laying on. His dad's dismantled Panhead. His eyes began to get watery.

Gemma took a look at her son wondering if this was a good idea. She didn't want him to see it this way but figured if him and Opie were going to spend endless hours in the garage they minus well be in there for something meaningful.

"I thought you'd like to rebuild it. In your father's honor."

All three of them did not notice the garage filled with the workers of TM and members of the clubhouse watching them.

Jax took a step forward to his father's bike. It looked terrible. Pieces were missing. Parts were scratched up. Some parts didn't even have paint on them anymore.

"What do ya say brotha?" Opie nodded his head to Jax.

Jax looked up at Opie and took in the sight of all the members that loved JT. He knew he had to do this. Not for him. Not for his mother. Not for the club. But for his father. In honor of him.

Jax nodded his head. "Yeah."

Gemma wrapped her arms around her son and held him tight. She gave him endless kisses. Opie embraced Jax into a hug. After, all the men of mayhem hugged Jax.

Clay held Jax. "You're doin the right thing here son." Clay brought his hands to Jax's jawline and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jax still couldn't understand why Piney didn't take the President's patch. After all Clay was the last nine to join the club. Piney was there from the start. Jax had nothing against Clay but it didn't feel right with him taking over his father's club. Plus Clay was always there since his dad's accident and death. He was always around to help Gemma. Made sure she knew she was still family. They grew close over the years and especially more since his father passed.

* * *

><p>Jax finally made it home a little passed ten. He took a long hot shower. Tried to wash away the day. He only wanted to keep the moment he agreed to rebuild his father's bike with him. Jax was home alone. There was a party at the club. Nothing too crazy but just a gathering for the members and croweaters of Charming.<p>

As Jax finished getting dressed he heard his house phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Jax?"

Jax's heart dropped. "Tara..?"


	14. Chapter 14: Forbidden Fruit or Serpent?

**Forbidden Fruit or the Serpent?**

"Hey you"

"Hey babe" Jax's heart filled with warmth by Tara's greeting.

"How's it going back at home?"

"Could be better. I miss you"

"I miss you too Jackson" Tara's voice dropped into a whisper

"I was hoping to hear from you a lot earlier this week"

"I know. I-I just didn't know what to say"

"And now? Do you know what to say now?" Jax was hopeful that he hadn't completely mess things up.

"No I don't. Gemma made me realize that I needed to speak to you"

"Gemma? My mother made you realize you needed to speak to me. You didn't think of that at all on your own?" Jax's tone of voice was a bit more spiteful than he intended. But he felt disrespected.

"Jax come on-"

"No Tara. Seriously? Like really? My mother made you realize you needed to speak to me but not yourself?"

"It's not like you gave me much of a choice! I didn't know when the right time to call you was. To speak to you after the things you said.."

"Tara, I'm so sorry. You have no idea how fucking terrible I feel about that. I didn't mean to talk to you like that. And..and what I did to you.."

"What are you talking about?"

"In my room. I practically forced myself on you and you kept telling me to stop. Fuck. Tara, I'm so sorry. I would never disrespect you like that. I just wanted something to escape and that isn't an excuse. Nothing I say is an excuse I just want you to know I wasn't in the right state of mind frame. I'm so sorry babe."

"I know you are. That's the thing Jax. I know you're sorry. I know what kind of heart you have. And it's big and warm and full of love to give."

Jax let out a light chuckle. Only Tara could see him for who he truly is. She understood him. Every ounce of him can be identified by her.

"But you're also selfish. You always look for the warmth between someone's thighs to wash away your pain."

"Tara.."

"No. Let me finish." Tara took in a deep breath. "How can I trust you? If something goes wrong between us, how will I know you can contain yourself? That you won't run to the clubhouse to find a croweater to give you what I won't. At least until I'm ready?" Tara's voice was cracking.

"I know that you're worried about all of those things. But I wouldn't do that to you Tara. You're different."

"What makes me so different from the others?"

"Everything. You're everything Tara. I've known you all my life. You know me better than anyone. You aren't afraid to give me shit like most people are. You give things to me straight."

"So let me give you this straight Jax. I was afraid that us crossing that line with each other will ruin us and already it has. I can't lose you. Not as my best friend. I don't know what it is that I feel for you. It's strong and it cripples me in ways I never knew could turn my stomach."

"Babe. Don't d-"

"Jackson please." Tara's was now sniffling her running nose from crying. "We need to find a common ground where we can't cross that line anymore. I have to learn to deal with you being with other people. I'm not in the same place as you are. And I don't know how long it'll be until I will be where you are."

"Then I'll wait." Jax's voice was clear and stern. He couldn't give up on the one person his heart skips a beat for. Not when they finally got to their own special place.

"I can't ask that of you."

"You aren't. I'm telling you. I'll wait babe. I can do this."

"I'm sorry Jackson. I just don't want to go there with you." Tara was barely making out each word clearly.

Jax's heart fell so low. Lower than it has ever fallen. Jax took a seat on his bed in defeat. What more was there to say?

"W-what would we be doing now if I never lashed out last Saturday?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are in this place because of me. Because I yelled at you in front of everyone. If I hadn't. Where would we be right now?"

It was something Jax had to know. He just couldn't understand that if they could be happy as they were before he destroyed his and her happiness, why couldn't they go back?

"I don't know Jax. I don't want to think about 'the what if's.'"

Rage was starting to build inside him. She always does this. She kisses him and tells him they can't go there. It happened the day of the river, the next day for Thanksgiving and it happened the day at school where she punched the shit out of Ashley and told him she wanted him. That he is hers. What kind of game was she playing? He played every one of his moves by her command.

Now it was his turn to give it to her straight.

"I can't believe this shit Tara."

"Jax.."

"No. Now it's my turn to speak." Jax spat out and there was no question about the rage that came out of each word after that. "Why do you continue to do this? Do you enjoy toying with me? I'm not a dog Tara. I'm not going to fetch the bone you throw every time and come back. You were the one who pulled Ashley off of me and yelled at me that I am yours and believe me baby I cannot agree more. You are mine and only mine. But I will not play this game with you. You're either in or you're out. There is no in between. So why don't you call me when you figure that out"

There was nothing but silence on her end. He was right and she knew it. Which is why she was so scared to make this phone call. She is always the one to go back forth with him. But she just didn't have any more self-control when it came to Jax. He was like the forbidden fruit and she was Eve. So eager to take a bite out of it. But then a thought occurred to her, is Jax the forbidden fruit or the serpent?

"Jax I'm telling you we can't. I don't want to ruin fifteen years almost sixteen years of our friendship. That means more to me"

Jax hitched his breath. The pain he feels in his heart if more than a teenage boy can bear. "Yeah aight. Talk to you later Knowles." And before she could say anything back Jax hung up on her.

Jax pulled on his light blue jeans, a white t-shirt and tied his Nike air force sneakers and headed to the clubhouse. He figured since Tara told him no for good then he didn't have to hold himself back from drowning his dick into a croweater.


	15. Chapter 15: Surfboard

**Surfboard**

Tara hadn't returned home since she left. It has almost been eight weeks since anyone in Charming has seen her flesh. She speaks on the phone with Donna, Wendy and Gemma multiple times of the week. Conversations have been filled with concerns of her and Jax for the first few weeks. That was until after Donna didn't hesitate to notify Tara of Jax's whereabouts. Of where he is, with whom and whom he fucks senseless.

Donna and Wendy occupy the clubhouse every day after school. They attend every party thrown on Friday and Saturday nights. Donna walked into one of the rooms in the back to wait for Opie in an attempt to surprise him in a sexual act but was taken back to see Jax driving his cock deep into one of the newest croweaters mouth. What shocked her more was the sight of the other croweater standing behind Jax massaging his balls while nibbling on his ear. Jax merely smirked at Donna as he saw her facial expression as she stood at the door frozen. Donna ran to Wendy to tell her what she just saw. Wendy told Donna not to tell Tara as she has made her mind about her and Jax and there was no need to upset Tara.

Tara was enjoying the solitude with her father during the drive back home. They spoke once a week on the phone. Their phone calls were short and cut right to the case.

How is she? How is her school work going? Is she enjoying her time in San Diego? How's her grandmother doing? Does she need any money?

Tara looked at her father to see the color of health radiate softly through him. He has slowed down with his drinking but has picked up a new habit. Cigarettes. So far on their way back home he has smoked nearly a full pack. Tara felt her stomach turn from her own health to sickness. She couldn't stand the smell of the toxins that her father inhaled and exhaled repeatedly for two hours straight. When he reached to grab his eighth cigarette Tara blew up on him and pleaded he stop smoking and open all the windows for some fresh air.

After Tara dropped off her bags to her house she thought it was best to see Gemma. Tara used her key to unlock the kitchen entrance. No one knew of Tara's return. Today was New Year's Eve and she wanted to embrace the New Year with the people she missed the most. Tara opened the door to only feel like she entered a different century. A century where Gemma and Clay we're allowed to be acting sexually with one another. Gemma on her knees sucking the life out of Clay's fully hard throbbed cock.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Tara took a step back putting her hand over her eyes and closing the kitchen door. "What year did I enter in?"

"Oh my god!" Gemma fell back onto her ass and looked up at Clay. "What are we going to do?"

Clay pulled up his pants. "Relax babe. Go talk to her. I'll make sure no one else heard her."

Gemma fixed herself up and went after Tara. "Tara!"

Tara was sitting on the curb. At the sound of her name being called Tara turned around to see Gemma's face flush and filled with worry.

"Gemma.."

Gemma grabbed Tara's hand and pulled her back into the house. Gemma brought Tara into her room and closed the door quietly.

"Sweetheart, I didn't know you'd be back."

"Gemma what the hell is going on? How long have I been gone?" Tara's eyes popped out with concern.

"You've been gone quite some time darlin. I missed you" Gemma looked Tara up and down. Almost eight weeks Tara's been gone and her breasts have grown along with her back side. Her hips have widened and her skin complexion glows with a light tan.

"Jesus Gemma! Does Jax know about this?" Tara's horror gives off immediately.

"You think if he does I'd pull you to the side like this?" Gemma rolled her eyes and walked to the front of her dresser.

"How did this happen? When did this all start?" Tara took a seat on Gemma's bench.

"It just happened. I was grieving over JT and Clay has been by my side. Ever since Thomas died." Gemma's voice fell.

Gemma return her gaze to Tara. Full of hope she would not speak of what she witness.

"What if that was Jax that walked in Gemma? You need to be more careful."

Gemma rushed over to sit right by Tara.

"You won't tell anyone?" Eye's full of hope.

"It's not my secret to tell Gemma. Just be careful and when you are ready to tell Jax please bear in mind to be as gracious about this as you can. He won't take it well."

Gemma stared at Tara, nodding. "Where you at with him?"

Tara's eyes and head fell from Gemma's reach. "Nowhere. I haven't spoken to him. "

"Maybe you should."

Tara stood up and cleared her throat. "I'm just gonna grab some stuff from my room" Tara hurried away from Gemma before she intervenes once more.

* * *

><p>Tara stood staring at her bedroom door. Just as she was about to turn the knob she heard Jax's door open. Only who she saw walk out of his room concerned her more. She really felt that she walked back into Charming in a new year.<p>

Wendy in Jax's shirt. No pants, no shorts.

Wendy's eyes widened with shock.

"Tara?" Wendy rushed over and hugged Tara.

The gesture was not returned. Tara felt a bitter taste in her mouth.

"What are you doing here Wendy?"

Wendy opened her mouth to answer but Tara's bedroom door opening behind Tara distracted her,

"Tara?"

Tara turned around to the sound of a sleepy voice beckoning at her name to see a messy hair blonde.

"Jax, what are you doing in my room?" Tara was utterly confused. If anything Wendy should have been sleeping in her bed and Jax in his own.

"As I was saying, I partied a little too hard last night and even harder when we came back here to drink some more. I lost my way to the bathroom and passed out in Jax's room. As for the change of clothes you're gonna have to ask the prince of charmin there." Wendy made her way past the two star crossed lovers to enter the bathroom leaving them into their gaze.

Tara looked away from Jax a bit embarrassed for the way she questioned Wendy. She didn't even say hello back. She could tell Wendy was surprised to see her but also happy. And she shot her down with a question that sounded more accusing. Knowing she has no right to question who Jax is with since she turned him away.

"When did you get back?"

"This morning. I dropped my stuff at home and came here to see Gemma." Tara looked back up at Jax to see annoyance invade his eyes. The big part of her came straight here to see Jax but she wasn't willing to let herself say that out loud especially to him if she was trying to keep him at arm's length. "I also came to grab some clothes for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"It's New Year's Eve." Tara walked into her room feeling Jax follow her behind. "I didn't want to spend it without you guys. Enough holidays has passed without me here."

Jax jumped right back into Tara's bed. "Yeah well it's been real boring without you here." Jax watched as Tara bent down to her bottom draw and scuffle through it. He got lost in his gaze. Tara's body has transformed greatly. It only made it harder for him to control his dick every time it throbbed for her touch. He cleared his throat. "Wendy has been good company with Barbie and Ken always sucking each other off."

Tara froze at the sound of Wendy's name escaping from Jax's mouth. "Barbie and Ken?" Tara turned around to look at Jax.

"Donna and Ope" Jax let out a smirk and a light laugh. "That's what Wendy branded them with."

Tara did a half smile but her eyes screamed with questions.

Just how much did she miss here?

* * *

><p>"You really didn't miss anything here Tara" Donna grabbed Tara's hands reassuringly.<p>

"Are you sure? I know I have no right to ask but what's going on with Jax and Wendy?"

It was a little passed noon. The Teller's household was already filled with croweaters and other old ladies prepping the food for the clubhouse New Year's blowout party. Donna and Tara were in her room behind closed doors speaking in hush tones. Jax, Opie and Wendy were in Jax's room playing video games.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know Donna. Something is off. The way Jax was speaking about her. Have they been spending a lot of time together?"

Donna looked at her friend with worry. "Well yeah kind of. Did you know they keep calling me and Op-"

"Barbie and Ken? Yes I know. The nickname Wendy branded you with. Something Jax was so eagered to share with me."

"Tara there is nothing to worry about. I think it's just because they are lonely. Even IF Wendy was to may feel something for Jax I'd doubt she and Jax would do anything about it. Wendy loves you Tara. And Wendy also knows what Jax feels for you."

"But it's like you said Donna. They're lonely. When people are lonely they'll do anything for comfort." Tara shook her head. Her stomach felt like it was being sliced.

Donna got up and brushed her hands through Tara's hair. "We should curl your hair today."

Tara looked at Donna at the strange turn of conversation.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Tara stated removing herself from Donna's grasp.

"Hey can I hang in here. The boys are driving me nuts with their talk of bikes. "

Tara looked at Wendy. She was studying her. She didn't know what to feel towards her friend anymore. "Sure"

"I was just saying to Tara that we should curl her hair. I haven't seen it curled since the dance you went to with David."

"David? David Hale?" Wendy sat herself on Tara's bed looking at her questioningly.

"Oh god. You haven't told her that story?"

Tara shook her head.

Donna turned her attention back to Wendy waiting impatiently to tell the story. Tara tuned out as Donna told the story of her not so royal event at the Charming dance.

* * *

><p>Opie was rolling up a blunt as Jax finished his combat match. Jax lost. And he was always such a sore loser. Opie laughed at him. Jax threw the remote near his game system. Opie shook his head while smiling with his blunt in his mouth lighting it up.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" Opie inhaled the taste of weed.

"Nothin"

"Don't seem like that. This got somethin to do with Tara bein back?"

"For how long?"

"What you talkin bout?" Opie passed the blunt to Jax.

Jax inhaled a couple buffs before answering. "She always runs. From everything."

"Maybe you should stop giving her a reason to run. You're not as charming as you have all these girl thinkin man"

"I was gonna wait for her. Give her the space she needs. Prove myself to her. And again she tells me no after she came to me with this 'You're mine' bullshit." Jax shook his head handing the blunt back to Opie.

"I don't know brotha. Chicks man. Can be the very end of you, only if you let it"

Jax didn't have a reply. He just nodded his head. He had no clue on how to fix his situation with Tara. He heard laughing coming from the girls room.

Opie watched as Jax's attention turned to Tara's room. Those girls really did have fun with each other. "Speaking of chicks. What's going on with you and Wendy?"

Jax nearly broke his neck to his best friend's question. "The hell you talkin bout man?" Jax reached for the blunt out of Opie's hand.

"I mean, what's goin on with you two?"

"Nothin. We're just friends."

"Maybe to you."

"What you tryna say here man? That Wendy's got it for me?"

"Well she did at first, absence of your attention. But now that you've two been spending time with each other, maybe her feelings have grown." Opie shrugged his shoulders at his statement. He knew with Tara being back this thing with Wendy and Jax could get ugly.

"I'm not gonna go there with her. I don't want her."

"Maybe you should tell her that. You know before your queen picks up on that shit."

"Tara?"

"Well I don't mean ya mom shithead"

Jax laughed. "I don't even know if that's where Wendy's head is at. If I see that's what she's lookin for, I'll set her straight. I don't think I need to though. She knows there's only one person I'd be with"

"God you sound like such a pussy" Opie swiped the blunt out of Jax's hand.

Jax punched Opie in the shoulder laughing. "Guess I learn by example"

"Fuck you man. At least I got the girl I want. Can't say the same for you." Opie knew it was wrong to say that but that's what boys do. They're assholes to each other and wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>"Girls I need your help in the kitchen. Enough with the chit chat."<p>

Gemma exited the room just as quickly as she entered in with her demands.

"And so it begins" Wendy stated.

Donna and Tara laughed at her remark. They knew they would be working like slaves for the rest of the day.

"So Tara how was your stay with your aunt and grandmother"

Luann was always chatty. But each of the girls appreciated how Luann always brought them into a conversation. It made the slave work go by a lot quicker.

"It was great. Being so close to my mom's mother and sister. I had a really good time." Tara smiled and blushed hard. Which didn't go unnoticed by anyone that was in the kitchen.

Luann shared looks with all the girls and Gemma.

Gemma however stared at Tara in question as to what in hell had her smiling so damn hard for.

"Uh oh! Looks like someone really did have a good time in San Diego. Who'd you meet?" Luann put down the bowl of batter she was stirring."

Donna and Wendy both shared looks both eyes screaming with question.

"Do you know?" Wendy whispered to Donna.

"No she hasn't mentioned anything. "

"Just this guy." Tara smiled harder. She was trying so hard to keep it to herself.

"Oh no sweetheart you don't get off that easy." Luann gave Tara her stern look and pointer finger. "Who's the guy and how did you meet?"

Tara smiled and then let out a sigh in defeat. "Alright alright" Tara took a deep breath. "I was at the beach with Sophie and Karen. I was walking on the boardwalk when I saw this group of guys with their surfboards. They were all so cute."

"Uh-huh" Wendy leaned over the table intrigued.

"Well one of them spotted me. He went into the water to surf and I stood there watching them. I've always wanted to learn how to surf. Anyways, I didn't know that he got out of the water. There was so many of them. He came up to me and introduced himself and asked if I surf. I told him no and he'd said he could give me lessons. So I met up with him nearly every morning on the beach so he could teach me."

Donna giggled. "Oh what's his name?"

Tara blushed again. "Joshua. Joshua Kohn."


	16. Chapter 16: New Years

**New Years**

Donna was overly excited to hear Tara's tales of the guy she met in San Diego. Wendy was just intrigued to hear that there could be someone else other than Jax Teller. Luann was just as excited as Donna. Gemma Teller however did not revel in the idea of Tara with another boy other than her Jax. Ever since she found her son snuggling with her it just became clear to Gemma that these two were meant for each other. Tara already knew the life of SAMCRO. Tara was an amazing girl. She is after all her best friend's daughter. Gemma couldn't see it any other way. And she didn't want it to go any other way. Gemma rolled her eyes and walked to the sink.

"So did you give him your phone number?" Wendy was very pushy to get Tara to explore her sexuality.

"God no." Tara shook her head and began cutting the peppers.

"Why not?" Donna pulled herself up from the table she was leaning over.

"He lives in Chicago just like Karen. So she told me to tell him that I live in Chicago too." Tara giggle mischievously

That got all the girls laughing together. Even the other old ladies thought that was a funny trick.

"Why would Karen tell you to lie to him?" Gemma turned away from the dishes.

"Because when he asked me what I wanted to do and I asked him what he wanted to do Karen thought it'd be best to lie to him about where I live." Tara answered nervously.

Gemma glared at Tara. There is something she is leaving out. "And what is it that he wants to do?" Gemma took a step closer to Tara.

"He wants to become an FBI Agent. His father was one before he died. Wants to follow in his footsteps." Tara kept her eyes on the peppers ignoring the gasp that escaped Luann's lips.

Gemma kept her eye on Tara. She was a bit surprised she involved herself with a future federal agent but how the hell was she supposed to know? "Probably for the best his father died anyways. They're nothing but lying rats." Gemma turned her back to the girls before catching anyone of their glares.

Tara had nothing to say. This is why she didn't want to speak about him. It was nothing worth Gemma getting her panties in a twist. Her aunt Karen gave Tara a good cover story to her "life in Chicago." Tara looked up at Donna and Wendy who only shared pity glares. Luann turned her back to the girls and resumed her preparations next to Gemma.

The older women stuck to their conversation regarding the MC while giving orders to Tara, Donna and Wendy. Other than that the three girls continued to cook in silence.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna grab somethin to drink. You want anything man?" Jax asked Opie has he rolled off his bed.<p>

"If you can get away with sneaking beers from Gemma" Opie smirked up at Jax

"I'll get them bro"

Jax was walking towards the kitchen but was stopped short when he heard all the girls giggling in the kitchen.

"Uh oh! Looks like someone really did have a good time in San Diego. Who'd you meet?"

Jax was never one to care about gossip but when he heard 'really did have a good time in San Diego. Who'd you meet?' Jax couldn't help but stand frozen in place.

"Oh what's his name?" Jax thought that was Donna who asked.

"Joshua. Joshua Kohn." He heard Tara answer.

Jax felt his blood boil like never before. The thought of her getting so hung over another guy pissed him off. He wanted to hit something. Right then and there. Hard. Although Jax was balls deep into some croweaters pussy or mouth the only person he cared to see was Tara. So he would picture her face, her hands, her lips, her touch that was all over him. Jax walked away from hearing anything further. He walked back into his room full with fury.

Opie took a glance at Jax and saw how angry he was. Only Opie misinterpreted the reason for him being angry. He thought it was because Jax failed to get the beers without Gemma noticing.

Opie laughed. "Told you, you couldn't get the beers man"

"I didn't get to try to get them. I was interrupted"

Opie's smile faded. "Interrupted by what?"

"Tara" Jax had a seething look of loathing.

"What happened now?" Opie rolled his eyes. He thought if these two jackasses didn't get their shit in order and just skip right off into the sunset he was going to run right back to Arizona with Donna.

"She fuckin met someone!" Jax took his remote control and threw it at the wall. Hard.

"Jesus Christ man. Calm the hell down."

"Na man. This is fucking bullshit" Jax took a seat on his chair that takes place in the corner by the window.

"You know you got some nerve. You've been fucking every dripping pussy that comes at your door since she has been gone and here you are getting pissed that she just met someone in San Diego."

"I wouldn't be fuckin no other chick if she woulda just stayed here!"

"Don't you put this shit on her. It was you who made her leave" Opie waved his hand in the air dismissing Jax's thought of whom to put blame. "You made her leave. You are the one who put her in someone else's arms. Get your shit together already. If you want her go get her. Stop fuckin sittin on your ass like a bitch."

If Jax's blood was boiling at Tara telling her tales in San Diego he wouldn't know what to describe what he feels right now as his best friend told him off. Jax didn't have any words for him. Instead he has his fists which were quickly met on Opie's jaw as Jax launched himself at him.

Opie was surprised by Jax's audacity to lay a hand on him. Opie push Jax back and punched him right back. Jax fell back onto the floor. Jax got up and picked Opie up by his legs and slammed him down hard onto his back. Jax's fists were meeting Opie's face ferociously.

"JAX!" Gemma yelled out to her son.

Jax looked up to see his mother and all the women in the house staring at them with wide eyes.

Opie took his chance to grab Jax by his shirt and punch him back in his jaw. Jax's head flew back at the assault and Jax resumed into his combat mode. Opie put all his weight forward to get up and when he did he picked up Jax by his shirt and slammed him against the wall by his window.

Opie felt two strong hands pull at his shoulders and made him release his grasp from Jax's shirt. Both boy's faces were beaten and bloody. Donna immediately rushed over to Opie's aid.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Clay yelled at the boys.

Silent. They both stood silent to the question.

Gemma rushed over to Jax. The rest of the women stood by the door entrance.

"WELL!?" Clay shouted out louder.

Piney slapped Opie upside his head showing a gesture for him to answer.

"Nothin. Just a disagreement." Opie looked at Jax angrily.

"You're supposed to be brothers! Act like it!" Clay yelled to the boys.

Clay walked over to Gemma and placed a hand on her back.

Tig and Kozik ordered the old ladies and croweaters to resume their cooking. The rest of the men of mayhem left the room and walked outside for a smoke.

Jax didn't notice the hand that was wrapping under his jaw until that hand forced him to look at the face. Tara.

Tara looked down at Jax in confusion. With her other hand she grabbed his hand and forced him to get up as she pulled. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p>Tara and Jax entered the bathroom. Tara closed the door behind her and locked it. "Sit." Tara ordered as she looked at the toilet seat and back to him.<p>

Jax took his seat. He watched as Tara grabbed a wash cloth and placed it under the water. When she was on her knees cleaning his cuts all he could do was stare into her green eyes. Slowly he felt his breath becoming calmer as he stared to what he believed was the most beautiful thing to look at. The one thing he couldn't keep clam was his thoughts of the guy she met in San Diego.

He had so many questions. He just didn't know how to ask her. He wanted to tell her so much. How he was feeling. What he felt towards her. How his heart still contracts when he wakes up and knows she isn't home anymore just like his father and Tommy. He was in so much pain and the only person who made things better was her. He wanted to tell her that he was sleeping in her room practically every night because it still held her scent. He missed her so fucking much. But he didn't know where to start.

"Do you like him?" That was all he could let out. He felt like an idiot for that being the question opener but he had nothing else.

Tara stopped dabbing the wash cloth on his skin when she heard his question. She was lost. What the hell was he talking about? "Who?" Tara answered a question with a question.

"Joshua Kohn."

Tara stood there with a gaping look on her face. She had no idea he knew. How? "H-how di-"

"I overheard you on my way to the kitchen."

Tara looked down. She threw the cloth into the sink. She didn't know how to answer. Sure she liked Joshua but it wasn't in the slightest way how she felt about Jax. Joshua was nice, sweet and kind. A real ringer to bring home to your parents. But she didn't have that life. She has this one. A complicated one, with her and Jax.

The entire time she was in San Diego she just wondered what it would have been like if Jax was with her. Just them. When Joshua was teaching her how to surf she imagined it was Jax teaching her. Or when they went out for lunch or to the movies, she always imagined it was Jax. She even had compelling dreams the altered her day with Joshua and turned it into wonderful days with Jax. But when she awoken up every time she had to remind herself that it was just a dream. And the way she craves to be with Jax isn't the way he can let himself be with her.

"I didn't know you where there."

"What does that matter? Do you like him Tara?" Jax urged more.

Tara went to stand up and walk to the sink but Jax grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"I need an answer Tara."

"Yes. But not the way you're thinking." Tara went back down to her knees in front of him.

"In what way then?"

"Does it matter Jax?" Tara's asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Tara pulled herself back. "Does it matter what I feel about him? It's not like you weren't here screwing every croweater and god knows who else at school. Doing whatever it is you and Wendy ha-"

"Me and Wendy? The hell is wrong with everyone and assumin that shit?" Jax pushed himself back from Tara.

"Maybe because it's obvious."

"Tara there is nothing going on with me and Wendy. We're just friends."

"It doesn't matter. I told you we can't go there anymore so who you choose to be with isn't up to me."

Jax stood there looking at Tara in disbelief. "You'd be okay if me and Wendy were hookin up?"

Tara stood quiet. There was no fucking way she was okay with. Not one fucking ounce in her body screamed that it was okay. But she can't have an opinion when she chose to walk away from Jax.

"Tara?"

Tara kept her eyes to the window in the bathroom. She couldn't look at him. The way he looked at her made her melt. His fucking sterling blue eyes can hypnotize a fucking siren. And she refused to be sucked back into him.

Jax was getting impatient. Not having answers made him think. And when he thinks he gets foggy. He doesn't think straight. Hell he just attacked his best friend for feeding him shit he deserved to hear. Jax grabbed Tara by her arms and forced her up to him. She gasped in shock. When she came up by his force he grabbed Tara by her face.

"Answer me" Jax looked into her emerald eyes.

"No" Tara answered

"No what?"

"No I wouldn't be okay with that."

Jax felt relief in his chest. Knowing that she still doesn't want him with anyone else made him feel warm again. Jax smashed his lips down to Tara's.

Tara refused to let this happen. If she did she would never turn away from him again. Tara placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. She was shaking her head no. She got up from Jax's arms.

"Stop fucking running away!" Jax growled.

"You think it's easy?" Tara spat at him. "You think I like telling you no. Fighting you! The one person my heart aches for? I don't like it. I don't take pleasure in it Jax!"

Jax stood up standing in front of Tara. "Then stop fighting it!" Jax grabbed Tara's face again.

"No Jax!"

"Why the fuck not?" Jax wasn't one for begging. He never was but he was reaching his breaking point with Tara.

"Because you'll break my heart!" Tears were now streaming down Tara's face staining her porcelain skin.

Jax's heart fell when she told him what she feared. He knew it but she never said it out loud. Jax grabbed Tara by her waist and pulled her to him. His hands reached down her legs and he picked them up to wrap around his waist. He rushed to pin Tara against the bathroom door. He could see her chest rising up and down fast, she was panting for breath hard. Jax brushed his thumb against another fallen tear.

"I would never break your heart Tara." Jax looked into her eyes. They were looking back at his. Both telling each other how much that they desire one another.

Jax brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. He placed his lips on her more softly waiting for her to kiss him back. Letting him know that she was with him. Tara wrapped one arm around his neck while the other hand brushed through his hair. When Tara pulled some of his hair Jax growled on her mouth and then he felt her kiss him back.

They stood there breathing hard against each other's mouth as both tongues stroked another. Jax's hand made its way up to cup Tara's breast. They fill so full. Much fuller than they look. When Jax realized that maybe he was moving too fast and this would get her running away he moved his hand back to her leg where he held her up but was stopped when she grabbed his hand and placed it underneath her shirt and bra where he now cupped her breast bare.

Jax pulled himself away and looked into her eyes in disbelief. She was looking into his eyes in heated desire. She grabbed his face and clashed his lips right back down to hers.

"It's okay" Tara mumbled under their kisses. "I want this" Tara began kissing Jax harder now grinding her hips against his now very stiff cock. Jax moved his hips as well to meet her movements. Tara moved her lips away from Jax's lips and kissed her way down to Jax's neck. She was sucking his neck hard letting out moans out in between each breath. Tara opened her eyes to look at Jax whose eyes were closed. She wanted to tell him something she has never said out loud to him or anyone before. Tara began to kiss Jax's earlobe. "I want you Jackson. Always." Tara whispered into his ear.

Jax let out a groan. He moved to set Tara down on the sink. He placed both hands on Tara's face. "I want you too babe. Forever." Tara placed her hand on Jax's cheek and pulled him in for another kiss. Tara began to slide her hands down to Jax's crotch. She was rubbing his erect cock through his jeans. Jax began moaning.

"Tara.." Jax pleaded in between kisses. She didn't stop. "Tara.."

Tara ignored Jax's call out to her as both her hands made their way to his belt buckle. Right as she was going to unbuckle his belt Jax's hand grabbed hers.

"Not like this Tara" Jax held her hands with only one of his as he held her face with the other. "I don't want your time to be in a bathroom. I don't want this to be in the bathroom. I want you in my bed, when you're really ready. Not in the heat of the moment."

Tara looked at Jax feeling her heart flutter. He has changed. Or maybe he was always this person. She was a little upset she let herself get caught up in the heat of the moment with him but she was done fighting him. She was done fighting her heart. He was who she wanted. He was who made her feel good about life despite all the shit that goes on with it. She needed him. Tara kissed Jax more gentle this time. "Okay." Tara smiled at him.

They fixed themselves up and Tara continued with cleaning Jax's cuts. As she reached for the ointment to apply to his cuts Jax grabbed her by her hand and pulled her in for another kiss. They were both glowing with happiness.

"So what was all that with you and Opie?"

Jax let out a long breath. "He told me of how much I am pussy whipped by you" Jax smirked at Tara.

Tara looked down at Jax in disbelief and laughed. "Well you do tell him he is with Donna all the time."

* * *

><p>3..2..1<p>

HAPPY NEW YEAR!" All of the Men of Mayhem, old ladies, croweaters and kids shouted together.

Every old lady was practically dry humping their patched men, croweaters took others into a space where they'd celebrate.

"Happy New Year babe" Jax smiled down to Tara after the embraced the year with kisses.

"Happy New Year baby" Tara smiled back to Jax and pulled him into another kiss.

Happy New Year it was.


	17. Chapter 17: Missy

**Missy**

"So you and Jax huh? Finally got your shit together?" Wendy asked while taking a bite out of her salty bacon.

"Yeah. He was right. I always run. I don't want to do that anymore, not with him." Tara looked into Wendy's eyes.

"Well I gotta say it's about fuckin time Knowles. That boy was miserable while you were gone."

Tara looked at Wendy as she took another bite into her breakfast. She couldn't hold back anymore. She needed to ask Wendy what exactly was going on with her and Jax.

"Can I ask you a question Wendy?" Tara was feeling nervous.

"Yeah wassup?"

"You and Jax. What-what was going on there while I was gone?"

Wendy shot her heard up at the question in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Well when I came back you were wearing nothing but his shirt and sleeping in his ro-"

"Tara I told you what that was about." Wendy sat up straight shaking her head.

"No I know that. But you two seemed to have gotten close to one another. How far did that closeness reach?"

"Are you serious?" Wendy folded her arms across her chest. "Tara nothing was going on between me and Jax. We smoked together at lunch to get away from Barbie and Ken. Other than that we were always with Opie and Donna. I wouldn't do that to you Tara." Wendy's eyes showed she was hurt by Tara's question.

"I know. I guess I just needed some reassurance." Tara reached over for Wendy's hand which she gladly took.

"What? Jax isn't doing that enough?" Wendy smirked and continued eating her meal.

Tara giggled. "We haven't gone too far. We only just started with each other."

"Oh please. As far as I have heard you two were always the way you two are now. You just didn't become exclusive until recently."

Tara was about to change the subject when two blondes walked past their table mumbling words about Tara.

"_Did you hear about her and Jax?" _One blonde asked.

"_Yeah I know I can't believe he would subtle for a plain Jane like her." _ The other answered rolling her eyes at Tara in disgust.

Wendy glared at the girls until they got up from their seats and moved to another booth. "Fuckin bitches aren't they?" Wendy scoffed.

"Well they aren't entirely wrong. Compare me to all the other girls Jax has hooked up with and you can't really blame them to ask that question." Tara shrugged and half smiled as she looked down at her plate.

"Tara don't do that. Fuck them! What the fuck do they know other than spreading their legs for attention? Absolutely shit. Jax knows why he is with you and that's all that fuckin matters. Screw them. If they want to talk shit, give them something to talk shit about." Wendy cocked her head as she did a wink.

Tara smiled. Wendy was a really good comforting friend. She gave Tara strength on how to be the bitch that hides inside. If she had this talk with Donna, Donna would rant off on how wonderful and beautiful she is and all that matters is what she thinks. Which yes is absolutely true, but sometimes you need a spokesperson to give you that fire that is lite inside of each person.

"You're right. It's just not how I normally am."

"Well you aren't dating a normal person babe" Wendy stated. "If you can't beat em join em." Wendy smiled mischievously.

* * *

><p>"This shit with the Mayans is heating up brotha." Clay focused his attention to the Men of Mayhem all gathered around the table. Clay turned his attention to Tig. "We're gonna need Kozik."<p>

Tig turned his glare away from his president and looked up to the ceiling in agitation.

Clay took in a deep breath. "Look brotha, I understand you're hurt. The pain you're going through. But the more man power we have the quicker we best these mexi assholes."

All the patched members stood in silence looking at Tig. They knew not to interfere with Tig's and Kozik's beef. At least not right now. As a brother it was a duty to respect and back one another up. Kozik had put in for transfer to Tacoma but it was put on hold by Clay so they could settle the score with the Mayans.

"We take a vote. Just to have Kozik here until the deed is done. And then we vote on his leave to the Tacoma charter." Clay watched as Tig shook his head in disagreement. "This vote will not be unanimous." Clay stated lastly with command.

Tig glared at his president. He felt betrayed. Tig always did as Clay asked because he was loyal to him and his club and it was his duty as role as sergeant at arms. And the one thing he requested for was being delayed. Tig couldn't stand to be in the same room as Kozik. The very air they both breathed in. Tig could rip out his throat with his own teeth. Tig turned his glare to Kozik who was seating in a chair absent from the table.

"Well then I guess it doesn't matter what my vote is then _prez_." And with that, Tig got up from his seat and existed out the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey aren't we supposed to be at the clubhouse now?" Donna asked Tara as she flipped through magazines while laying on her stomach on Tara's bed.<p>

Tara and Wendy walked back to Tara's house after eating at Hanna's this morning. Tara's dad works on Saturday's. Part of his agreement he made with his boss after Laurie died to keep him and Tara a float. Donna came over less than an hour later after. The girls were just lounging around in Tara's room as she played music.

"Yeah we don't want to keep the prince awaiting the presence of his girl." Wendy laughed.

"He has work until three. Maybe we should stop by the clubhouse for some lunch. See what we could help Gemma out with in her office?" Tara offered. She was very eager to see her guy. Tara always enjoyed watching Jax and Opie fix up JT's bike.

"Sounds good to me." Wendy agreed as she threw the magazine she was looking at across Tara's bed. "What time are the guys on lunch break?"

"In about an hour? We should pick something up for us and them." Tara got up from her bed reaching for her shoes.

"Back to Hanna's?" Wendy suggested.

"Yeah we can get them burgers." Tara said hoping on one foot trying to put her sneaker on.

Wendy and Donna laughed at Tara as they watched her scurry.

* * *

><p>"You know I was thinking about getting a job." Donna stated as they exited Hanna's diner.<p>

Tara turned her head to Donna. "Really? Where?"

"I was thinking that bridal shop down the strip." Donna smiled.

"Hmph" Tara took a look down the strip thinking to herself maybe she should get a job herself. "Maybe we should fill out some applications tomorrow."

"Yeah! We could all go together!" Donna perched up. "Imagine us three working together?"

"And you wonder why I nicknamed you Barbie." Wendy said sarcastically.

Donna glared at Wendy in annoyance.

"I'm just playing with you doll. Don't have to take it to heart ya know."

The girls were turning the corner into the SAMCRO lot. Tara's eyes immediately found Jax. She smiled as she saw him working intently with Opie.

Wendy looked at her two friends and saw the googly eyes they were giving their boyfriends. "Oh my god. I need new friends. Single friends." Wendy crossed her arms shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"I'm fuckin starvin bro. This heat don't help shit either." Jax stated as he wiped his sweat dripping down his forehead.<p>

"Well were goin on lunch in five. What do you want to eat? Gemma bring anything?" Opie asked as he tightened a bike part.

When Opie didn't receive an answer to any of his questions he looked up to see Jax smile at the exit of the lot. Opie took a look in that direction to see his girl, Jax's girl and Wendy walking towards them. And what seemed like a bag from Hanna's. Opie smiled.

"Old lady material man." Opie stated as he walk to his girl.

Jax couldn't agree more. The past few days into the new year couldn't have been more blissful for him and Tara. Jax grabbed his towel and wiped his hands before he rushed over to his girl.

Jax finally reached Tara. He grabbed the bag of Hanna's and placed it on the floor between his feet then he took Tara into his embrace. Jax kissed her like there wasn't a day guaranteed tomorrow. "Hey babe." Jax smiled as he nipped at her lip. Jax saw Wendy standing there awkwardly. "Hey Wendy." Jax smiled and winked at her.

Wendy was caught off guard that Jax greeted her while both couples were sucking each other off. She really started to feel like an outcast. At least when Tara and Jax weren't together, Tara was her shield. And when Tara was gone she thought she'd be screwed but was greatly surprised to have Jax's attention. He was her new shield. Now. Now it was two couples and she was the odd man out. Wendy blushed slightly when Jax smiled and winked at her.

"Hungry Teller?" Tara smiled.

Jax's eyes turned dark as he thought of a different answer to tell his girl how starving he was. "You got no idea babe." Jax kept his hand at the nape of Tara's neck. He leaned in for another deep and long kiss.

"We brought you guys some burgers from Hanna's" Donna made note of.

"Thanks baby." Opie kissed Donna. "You came at a perfect time. Me and Jax were just saying how hungry we were." Opie grabbed the bag of food from Donna.

Jax leaned down and picked up the bag of food. "This smells fuckin amazing right now." Jax took Tara's hand and led her to the bench that was outside of the clubhouse.

Jax licked his fingers as he finished his burger and fries. He groaned in pleasure now that his appetite was now curbed. He looked at his girl as she took another bite of her burger. Jax leaned over and kissed Tara's cheek. "Thanks for lunch baby." Jax said as he picked at one of Tara's many fries.

Tara giggled. "Didn't have enough food huh?"

Jax shook his head. "I'm still hungry for something else" Jax kissed Tara's ear.

"Uh uh. Not here." Tara raised her pointer finger at him. "Here, have the rest of my food. I'm full. Just let me keep that pickle." Tara grabbed the pickle out of her burger box and slowly put it into her mouth. She sucked on it while looking at Jax and took a bite out of it.

Jax wanted her like a hungry man. But now he was starving for something else. The sweet taste of Tara's forbidden fruit. He always assumed she tasted sweet. There was nothing else it could taste like. Jax had never gone down on a girl but his dick throbbed every time he thought about his mouth wrapped around her clit as he finger fucked her.

"Pickle huh?" Jax smirked. "Well baby I gotta much bigger pickle that would gladly satisfy your appetite for them." Jax winked at her.

Tara laughed. "Jeez. You always have to turn something dirty don't you?"

"I can't help it babe." Jax took a bite of his burger and groaned. "Best fuckin burger ever."

* * *

><p>"Tig, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kozik approached him at the bar.<p>

"No you can't." Tig got up from his seat to walk away.

Kozik grabbed Tig's arm to stop him from walking away. "I made a mistake man."

Tig didn't want to hear it. He's heard enough of Kozik's apologies. It wasn't enough. It wasn't going to bring _her_ back.

"Save your apologies for another bitch you fuckin junkie." Tig snatched his arm away from Kozik's grasp.

Kozik knew he was wrong. He fucked up. But everyone makes mistakes. He was changing himself. He was gonna put the needle down. He seeked out for help. But he needed to make amends with his brother. But he has had it. As Tig made his way to walk out of the clubhouse, Kozik made an impulsive move and tackled Tig down.

Kozik was on top of Tig wailing on him. Left hook, right hook and so on and so on.

Tig grabbed Kozik by his cut to hold him in place as he punched him back. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Kozik felt arms attempting to pull him off of Tig.

It was Jax and Opie pulling him back together.

"Calm down Kozik!" Opie yelled.

"Kozik get off!" Jax yelled as well.

Kozik elbowed both Opie and Jax off of him. Jax turned to Opie.

"Go get Clay!"

"What the hell is going on?" Gemma came out of her office pulling her glasses down. When she saw what was going on she wanted Jax far from both of these men's reach.

Before Gemma could say anything all the patched men came out pulling Tig and Kozik apart.

"CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Clay roared.

"Both of you need to sort this shit out! But not by beating each other up! At least not today! We got more important shit to take care of. This can wait!" Clay pointed his finger down at the last command.

All of the girls stood standing by Gemma. Gemma heard the heavy breathing from the girls.

"You girls alright?" Gemma turned around analyzing them each.

They all nodded their heads.

"Tara there's a first aid kit in the bathroom, go get that for me."

Tara nodded and rushed inside. When Tara came out she saw Gemma and Clay talking to each other in hushed tones. Tara eyed them. Watching them. Where their hand placements were on each other. The space they gave one another. Tara jumped when she felt hands wrap around her waist.

"You alright babe?" Jax turned Tara around to look at her.

"Yeah I'm okay. I need to get this to Gemma." Tara turned away and walked over to Gemma and Clay. "I got what you asked for Gem,"

"Thanks baby." Gemma tapped on Clay's shoulder and walked passed Tara and walked over to Kozik and Tig.

Tara eyed the way Clay watched Gemma sway her hips as she walked away. Clay returned his gaze to Tara and smiled. "You okay kid?" Clay leaned in closer to Tara.

"Yeah I'm all good."

Clay smiled and kissed Tara on the cheek and then walked away. Tara stood there frozen. She wasn't pleased with Clay. Not since she caught Gemma on her knees and her mouth filled with his cock. It was wrong. To her it was betrayal. Whether JT was dead or not. It didn't feel right.

"Tara come here. I need your help." Gemma yelled out. "Donna I need you to call Luann and tell her to contact the girls. Make sure food is prepped and ready for tonight's party. Beer and alcohol too."

Donna nodded and walked into the clubhouse with Ope.

* * *

><p>Normally Tig would drown himself into some croweaters pussy while pouring her body down with liquor for him lick up. But tonight wasn't that night. He walked out of the clubhouse and went to the swings that hasn't been used since Tara, Jax and Opie have grown too big for them. He took a bottle of Jack with him as he stumble his way out.<p>

Kozik kept an eye on Tig the entire night. Watching Tig as he chugged bottles down his mouth. Although they were in the worst place a brother can be with one, Kozik loved Tig. He wanted to make sure that he was alright. So when he saw Tig exit the club doors Kozik feared that Tig was leaving to drive on his bike. Kozik followed Tig out to see that he was sitting on the swings rocking back and forth while chugging down his drink. Kozik walked over to him.

Tig was enjoying his moment of solitude until he saw Kozik walking around the gate and entering the small playground area.

"Jesus Christ man! You don't know when to take a fuckin hint do you?" Tig slurred out.

"Listen I just came to make sure you were alright."

"I'd be better if you weren't shoving your cock up my ass so get the fuck outta my face you little prick!"

Kozik stood silent. Nodding his head. He did everything he could to contain himself from not reaching over and beating Tig to a pulp.

"You know, I loved her too. I loved her too." Kozik stated as he walked away.

Tig eyes Kozik in dismay as he watched him walked back into the clubhouse. Tig reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet out. He opened his wallet and took out a picture. In the back was labeled "My girl Missy." Tig turned the photo to the front of the picture which displayed a picture of his German Shepherd on his chest both of them laying on the couch.

"Hey baby" Tig whispered to himself. He brushed his finger across the love he lost in the photo.

* * *

><p>Jax, Tara, Opie and Donna were all sitting on the top of the clubhouse's roof. Wendy found some future prospect to sink her teeth into for the night.<p>

"It's getting kinda cold up here." Donna shivered as she moved closer to Opie.

"Want me to get you a blanket babe?" Opie asked as he rubbed Donna's shoulder.

"Yes please." Donna smiled and then kissed Opie.

Tara got up a few minutes after Opie. Jax was almost passed out from the amount of alcohol he consumer.

"Where you goin babe?" Jax attempted to get up.

Tara laughed. She placed her hand on his chest and set him back down. "Relax Teller. I have to pee. I'll be right back."

Tara walked down the ladder and into the bathroom. When she finished she saw Opie standing frozen in front of one of the rooms. Tara walked to Opie's side.

"Opie what ar-" Tara looked at what Opie's eyes were fixated on. Tara felt the horror rush to her stomach. She looked at Opie who's jaw was dropped. Tara pulled Opie to the side quietly hoping they didn't see them. "Opie.."

"You saw that right? It's not just me seeing things?" Opie looked at Tara terrified.

"You can't say anything! Please!" Tara grabbed Opie's hands.

"You knew about this?" Opie looked even more terrified.

"I caught them when I came back home."

"And you didn't say anything? Does Jax know about this?"

"Of course not! Otherwise I would've said stop trying to watch the show. Please Opie, you can't tell Jax." Tara pleaded still holding Opie's hands.

"Don't tell me what?" Jax slurred with his eyes mortified at his girlfriend holding his best friend's hands.


End file.
